


Chantry Medical

by HeroMaggie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Doctor Anders, Fenders, Hospital Corruption, M/M, Merrill is always too adorable for words, Modern AU, Nobody really knows what Hawke & Varric do, Oral Sex, Romance, Security Guard Fenris, Smut, Social Activist Justice!, Violence, gunfights, handjobs, mention of past slavery, mention of rape, necking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is an ER doctor at the largest hospital in the Free Marches, Chantry Medical. </p>
<p>Run by the religious powerhouse, the Chantry, the hospital has the reputation for quality care no matter what a patient's situation. But that starts to change as Hospital Administrator Meredith Stannard tries to upgrade the hospital's reputation from Community Center of Healing to State of the Art Healing Facility. </p>
<p>One angry patient and a split second decision could change Anders' life and expose just how far Meredith is willing to go to push her agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elsian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsian/gifts).



> I know...I KNOW I DON'T NEED ANOTHER MULTI-CHAPTER FIC...but here we go. It has to be written. And I place all the blame on Elsian. 
> 
> It's a good kind of blame.

“There, all better. Just keep the stitches clean and come back in a week to have them removed, alright?” The words were directed to the mother of a gently sniffling young boy. “I’m Doctor Anders. You can ask for me at the front desk and I can remove them, ok?”

The little boy raised tear-stained brown eyes to Anders’ face and nodded before turning to look at his mother. She was young…young and tired looking. Worn thin. The woman gave Anders a half-smile. “We…ah. Is there a way to remove them at home?”

“I wouldn’t recommend it, why?” Anders was started clean up, moving the needle and left-over sterilized thread to a contaminated-only waste container that sat near the door. “I work Tuesdays through Fridays afternoons and evenings.”

“We can’t afford another visit. This pretty much wiped us out for the month. I mean, they charged us two hundred just to see you. I don’t…I don’t have that kind of cash,” The woman looked on the verge of tears herself.

Anders gave a minute sigh and patted at his pockets, pulling out a card. “Here. I work weekends and Mondays at the Darktown Medical Clinic. They’re a non-profit clinic and any charge depends on your income. We even do payment plans if you need that. Or we don’t charge at all if you can’t afford. Nobody is turned away.” He thrust the card at the sad woman.

“I…thank you. I know about it but…this is Chantry Medical. We thought…” The woman clutched the card.

“You thought you could come here and it would be ok,” Anders laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Where’s your bill?”

“Why? I…why?” The woman was blinking up at him, her grey eyes making his heart hurt.

“Here…I only have seventy-five on me but…maybe it’ll help. When you take him to the clinic, tell Rachel I sent you. She works the front. She’ll know what to do, ok?” He carefully shoved the money into her unresisting hand.

“Why?” The woman blinked at him, shock on her face.

“Because everybody deserves to be taken care of. Now take him home and let him rest. I’ll see you at the clinic in a week. Alright?” Anders gently pushed her and her son out the door, waiting till they had left before he sagged.

So much for take-out for dinner, he thought wryly as he moved the rolling work table back against the wall and put fresh paper on the examination table. He was sure he had some bread and peanut butter at home…it wouldn’t be as satisfying as that hamburger he had wanted but that woman needed the money more than he did.

A glance around to make sure his examination room was tidy and Anders stepped out to let the front desk know he was ready for the next patient. Only a couple hours left and he could go home and get some sleep. A look up at the older man shuffling towards him and he sighed…he could do a couple more hours here.

***

Three hours later and Anders was fighting with his apartment door. Really, he paid good rent for this place – he should be able to unlock the door without a fight. A little push of his key and some jiggling and the lock finally turned, the door opening into a sparsely furnished studio apartment.

“Hey Pounce!” he called, smiling tiredly as the orange tabby looked up from his pillow, eyes blinking at the sudden noise. “I brought you a treat. Yes I did!”

The cat stood up on his tiptoes, body arching into a stretch. A loud, yawning meow as he stretched out, tail flicking at the air, and the cat pranced to Anders.

“Hey sweetheart, look. It’s chicken! You want some chicken!” Anders waved the can at his cat, smiling when Pounce let out a loud mrrp. “You do…I can tell. Well, let me get your dish.”

The apartment was really just one room. Generously called a loft by the building owners, it sat on the top floor of a converted industrial building. The space was decent…airy with big windows that overlooked Lowtown, but the building owners didn’t believe in upkeep or maintenance. Ratty, dingy grey carpet covered the floor and one window had a crack along the bottom. The air conditioner was iffy and the heat had only one setting – baking hot. Add in that Anders had virtually no furniture and the room was…depressing. Still, it was clean and his, the rent was cheap, and they allowed cats.

Anders stepped to the kitchen, a built-in nook on the far wall, and popped open the can. Pounce followed, threading between his legs and purring loudly. A minute to scoop half the chicken into a bowl and then Pounce was happily eating while Anders stowed the rest away in the nearly empty refrigerator. Opening on cabinet door produced a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter.

The dinner of champions everywhere, Anders thought wryly as he made himself a sandwich. He curled up on his bed with his plate and turned on the tv to the late night news.

“Hospital officials state that the increase in refugees has caused the budget to increase by ten percent. A percentage that, according to the hospital staff, cannot be absorbed. We spoke to Hospital Administrator Meredith Stannard. She refused to speak on camera but did say that even though costs to treat the poor were going up, the hospital was still dedicated to helping those less fortunate,” The woman newscaster’s face was sober as she reported. Anders snorted.

“And now, a look at our upcoming weather. Could we see an end to this late Fall bounty? Sleet, snow, and freezing winds in the future for Kirkwall.”

“Hear that Pounce? We might get snow!” Anders called out to his cat, who responded by grooming his arse. “That’s my thought too. I wonder if my winter coat is still in good shape.”

The phone ringing pulled Anders from his ruminations. He pulled it from his pants pocket and hit the OK, wincing at the loud voice on the other side.

“Did you catch that news report?”

“Hi Justice. Yeah, I did. Total bunch of shit,” Anders sighed. Justice ran the Darktown Medical Clinic and was on the board of directors for the Lowtown and Darktown Aid Society. He took his position seriously – and had a personal vendetta against Chantry Medical.

“She's lying. I know she’s been turning people away!” Justice chewed the words, spitting them at Anders’ ear.

“Half the patients I saw today were given referral cards to the clinic. One woman paid two hundred dollars to have four stitches done on her son’s arm. She was crying,” Anders shifted on the bed, wincing as Pounce padded over to his lap and started kneading his thigh. “I’ll bring extra brochures tomorrow and leave them in the waiting room.”

“Good. Thank you. If we could just get the Chantry leaders to realize how much of this is Meredith’s fault…the increase in costs, the lowering of standards…the refugee count from Ferelden has actually dropped!” Justice was settling. Every conversation was the same. It started out fiery and ended with him bemoaning the lack of support for the less fortunate. “Kirkwall needs to realize that Ferelden just went through a horrific economic downturn due to their civil war. The Free Marches has had to lean on other countries before for support – they should be offering help to their neighbors. It is unjust the way we treat people.”

“Tell that to the elves,” Anders scratched behind Pounces ears. “And don’t get me started on the sanctions on magically enhanced healing. We’re in the twenty-first century, for Maker’s sake. We should be beyond witch hunts and petty discrimination.”

Justice snorted, “Still having problems getting sanctioned magic in the ER?”

“Hospital policy states that we can offer it only to people with insurance cards.” Anders groused. “Today, I got to magically heal a man with a failing liver. He was a drunk…a wealthy drunk. He got a brand new liver. The welder with no insurance who severely burned his arm? I had to refer him to a specialist. The man almost cried. His skin was…anyway. He’ll be by the clinic this week. I couldn’t just send him to another doctor who would do nothing.”

“I wish you could leave Chantry Medical. The clinic could use you full-time. I know I can’t pay you as much but…think of the good you could do.” This was an old argument. One they went through at least twice a month.

“You know why I don’t leave. I can help so many people there, too. We need people at the hospital that understand. That care. Too many people don’t realize they can go to the clinic and get help. Too many wealthy patients think nothing of the poor. I can help get donations, help spread the word.” Anders went over his reasons…again.

“You’ll end up fired,” Justice said in a tired tone of voice. “And when that happens, know you’ll have a full-time position with me. Alright? But…you do good work. And if you think you can help more there then…I won’t argue. At least not tonight. Besides, I’m sure you’re exhausted. Get some sleep. I’ll see you Saturday?”

“Eight in the morning, as usual,” Anders gave a slight smile. “Night Justice.”

“Night Anders. Be careful.”

“Oh…I always am.” Anders hit the END button and sighed, letting his fingers ruffle Pounce’s hair. He wished he could do more to help - and thinking like that wouldn’t help him sleep.

“Alright Pounce. Let me up so I can turn off the light. Morning comes pretty darn quick and I have to be back at the hospital by ten.” Pounce gave a meow of discontent but moved. Anders turned off the lights and curled up under his blankets.

As tired a he was, sleep took a long time to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris enters the picture...
> 
> And one leap lands Anders into trouble...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got four chapters total written - with probably a fifth one to be handled sooo...I'll edit and post a few more this weekend. So the plot can be picked up, yes?

Fenris looked up as the automatic doors to the ER whooshed open. The blond man rushing in, hair slightly mussed and scrubs wrinkled, made him shake his head. It was the same every morning, Tuesdays through Fridays. It would be three minutes to ten and the doors would whoosh open followed by the blond doctor barreling in like his ass was on fire.

He skidded around the corner, gave Fenris a cheeky grin, and sprinted through the double doors leading to the examination rooms. Every morning – like clockwork. Fenris could set his watch to the daily occurrence. Not that he watched the blond doctor...at all. Ears flaming slightly, Fenris ducked his head and went back to that bored slouch he had been in the middle of. A glance around the busy but subdued waiting room and he pulled out a magazine, flipping through the pages as he waited out his shift.

Anders panted his way down the hall, blew through a door marked “Employees Only,” and managed to grab his card and punch in just as the clock turned ten. Beaming at yet another morning on time, he swapped out his sad looking sneakers for the soft-soled slippers worn on the ER floor, put his sandwich in his locker, and shushed out of the break room. Ignoring the frown from the Head Nurse, he made his way to the clipboards to see who was next in line. A quick inhale to calm his still-beating heart and Anders strode to an examination room, opened the door, and with a smile said, “Morning. I’m Doctor Anders. How can I help today?”

***

Anders' break hit around three in the afternoon – a half-hour for a sandwich and some time not spent being vomited or bled on. Anders never spent it in the break-room – why bother when his lunch usually consisted of just a peanut butter sandwich? He'd clock out, grab his sandwich, and then go sit on the bench outside. Every day – unless it was raining or snowing – Anders would sit outside and eat and people watch. And when he was done with his sandwich, he'd put out new brochures for the Clinic – in the great hopes of catching some of the uninsured before they were charged exorbitant hospital fees. He always hoped he could find a way to get the hospital to work with the clinic. And every day as he put out brochures he tried to think of new arguments to put in one of the many letters he sent out to the hospital Board begging them to consider a partnership with the Darktown Clinic.

Fenris watched the blond doctor sitting on the bench. The clouds cleared and a beam of late-afternoon sun hit the blond hair and lit up the strawberry red highlights. Clearing his throat, he gazed down at the magazine on his desk and then peeked back up. The doctor had just finished his sandwich and had stood, stretching his arms high above his head. He needed to eat more, thought Fenris, as Anders' top rode up a bit to show off sharp hip bones peeking above his scrub bottoms. That little bit of skin made Fenris swallow, eyes catching a hint of reddish hair trailing under the elastic of the doctor's pants.

Anders turned and Fenris dropped his eyes back to his magazine, ears flushing slightly as the automatic doors whisked open. He peeked up through his lashes, watching as the blond doctor pulled some business cards and small folds of paper from his bulging pockets. He really should stop the man before he set out those brochures again – it was against hospital policy, but Fenris didn't have the heart. So he sat there and tried to ignore the doctor setting out brochures for a clinic in Darktown, peeking at him whenever the opportunity arose.

Normally, Anders would finish putting out the brochures, spend a few final minutes rifling through a magazine, and then slowly make his way back through the double doors to re-start his shift. Normally. But today he was interrupted by a the automatic doors whooshing open to admit one irate man. An irate man holding a shotgun. An irate, sobbing man wildly waving a shotgun while screaming about how the hospital had let his poor, sick daughter die.

Time slowed.

Fenris stood, hand going to his hip to grab his own weapon – fear that he wouldn't be fast enough pumping through his body. Anders saw the shotgun start to come down, pointed not at Fenris or him but at some poor nurse who had just opened the double doors to call for the next patient. A young nurse...new to the staff...Alain, Anders' mind supplied in that blink of a second. Alain, newest nurse, now with a gun pointed at him.

Fenris knew he wouldn't be able to pull his weapon in time and instead lit up like a Wintersend tree, lunging quicksilver fast over the desk to tackle the man...the man whose finger was pressing on the trigger to a shotgun pointed at a young nurse who had just started at the hospital...

The gun went off as Anders threw himself forward...and the room went black.

***

The light was very white and very bright and shining almost in his eyes. Anders blinked and squinted and then blinked again, his hand coming up to rub at his face, brushing over a bandage.

A bandage…

He felt heavy, his entire body dense and bone-weary. An exhaustion that pulled at him to slip back into sleep. He was relaxing back into that haze when green eyes appeared above him. Green eyes set in tanned skin. White hair, pointed ears…an elf? Anders blinked up into the eyes and tried to make sense of everything – the bandage, the green eyes, the fatigue…

“You are awake?” The question was rasped, the voice husky. Anders' brain picked at the words. “I shall get the doctor.”

“Who...” His lips wrapped around the word and toyed with it. Who indeed, his mind thought. Where was a better question. And perhaps even Why.

There was a shuffling noise and then the placid face of the head ER doctor, Karl...his mind supplied...Karl Thekla...appeared over his.

“Anders. How do you feel?”

The million dollar question, Anders thought wryly. “Like shit?” was what he said.

Karl barked a laugh, “Getting shot and slamming your head on the floor will do that. Luckily, it just grazed your side – a pretty big furrow, too. Those shotgun shells are hefty. Fenris knocked into the shooter just as you lunged. You’re lucky. Instead of actually taking the shot in your side you just gave yourself a pretty good goose egg and are missing a bit of flesh. It could have been a lot worse.” That sobered the doctor. “I have news...I hate to do this to you now but...”

“But?” Anders struggled to sit up and found himself slowly levered into the upright position with Karl’s help. He was in one of the examination rooms in the ER, side bandaged and wrapped. The man with the green eyes, Fenris, shuffled by the door.

“It's against company policy to interfere with irate patients.” Karl spoke slowly, eyes filled with apologies. “That's why we have the security guards. To prevent this from happening. Fenris did his job...and if he had done it without your help, that bullet would have hit that metal reinforced wall. But...you did interfere and you got injured. The news picked it up...we had to report a shooting and in the time it took us to pull you back here and get you fixed up…well…it doesn’t look good. The shooter was here for his daughter who died. She, ah, they didn’t have insurance or enough to cover the procedure…” He looked away and Anders had a very bad feeling.

“You’re pretty groggy from the knock on the head and the pain meds we gave you as we cleaned you up. Once you’re feeling more coherent, Fenris here will walk you out. You're on unpaid leave pending a review,” Karl looked like he wanted to say more, waffled a bit, and then sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“How long?” Maker, but his head was starting to throb and his side was on fire.

“I don't know. The last time something like this happened the appeal sat on the Board's desks for years...” Karl sighed. “It's a tactic to get you to quit. The hospital has been keeping tabs on you because of your ties with the Darktown Medical Clinic. This…this just gave them the ammunition they needed. I'm sorry Anders.”

Anders watched helplessly as Karl turned and walked out, leaving him with the green-eyed man. He gazed at his hands, his head fuzzy and side starting to pound. Proper medical training said to release him only if he had a ride home – and he had no ride home. He could call Justice, but had a feeling that he'd be kicked out long before his friend could get off work and get here. His suspicions were confirmed with the green-eyed man shuffled and glanced at him, “The doctor has signed your release. I can give you a half-hour and then you have to vacate the property.”

“Right,” Anders glanced at him and then away.

“Do you...have a ride home?” Fenris' eyes kept glancing at him and then bouncing around the room.

“Ah...no. I...I take the bus here.” Anders reached up and pulled off the bandage around his head, feeling around until he found the swollen bump, wincing at the sudden spike in pain. It was a pretty good size contusion.

“I can...” More shuffling. “I am off in an hour anyway. I have the vacation time accrued. May drive you home?”

Anders blinked and looked up, face filled with confusion and surprise. “You would do that?”

“You were brave. You saved a man's life. I would not have been fast enough to stop him...and you...what you did...what the hospital is doing is wrong.” Fenris cleared his throat, “My name is Fenris.”

“Anders, former ER Doctor.” There was a moment where they just looked at each other and then Anders groaned and swung his legs over the side of the bed. “You don't have to. I live almost into Darktown.”

“It is no bother. I do not work again until tomorrow morning.” Fenris glanced at the blond and then stepped to the side of the bed. “Shall I get a wheelchair?”

“Look, if you don't go tattle, I'll just finish healing it and call it good. The hospital has already suspended me. What are they going to do if I finish healing this with a quick spell?” Anders hung his head as the room spun.

“I would have to detain you,” Fenris grimaced. “I did not realize you were a mage doctor.”

“Yeah well...yeah. Fine. Just...help me up.” Anders sighed, sighing again when Fenris flinched but offered him an arm. “Not a fan?”

“I have my reasons,” Fenris rasped, eyes on the hand now resting on his shoulder. He stiffened as Anders slowly stood. “Do you have anything in your locker?”

“Just my sneakers,” Anders peeked at the shorter man. “Look, it's obvious that you're uncomfortable now. I'll be fine.”

“I offered.” Fenris wrapped one arm around the blond's waist. “I would not leave anybody to get home in your condition. Even a mage.”

“Oh...well thanks.” Anders rolled his eyes a bit as they started shuffling down the hall. Every staff member they passed averted their eyes or turned away, nobody asking how he was doing or if he was ok. News traveled quickly around the hospital and nobody wanted to be seen socializing with somebody who had just been put on leave. That made Anders sigh even more.

They made it to the break-room with no trouble, Anders going to his locker to pull out his worn sneakers. Fenris watched him sit down and try to get them on, finally moving forward to help only to be cut off by a young nurse.

“Doctor Anders...I can't believe what you did. I can't believe what the hospital is doing to you!” It was Alain, his wide brown eyes filled with sadness. “Let me help. It's the least I can do.”

“Couldn't have our rising nurse get shot, now could I?” Anders chuckled and then groaned. “Maker, it stings.”

“The shot took a quite a bit of skin off your side. You're lucky.” Alain finished tying the sneakers, settling back. “You going to be ok?”

“Yeah...I have a ride home and everything. Take it easy, alright?” Anders went to stand and was surprised when a strong hand gripped him under his arm and helped pull him up.

“Yeah Anders. You too,” Alain watched with wide eyes as Fenris helped Anders from the break-room.

Anders gave Fenris a slight smile as they shuffled out of the double doors of the ER. “At least he thanked me.”

Fenris glanced at the blond man and shook his head, more because he had no words than out of any sense of annoyance. Instead, he led Anders to the bench outside of the ER doors and gently pressed him back, “I shall be right back with my car. Do not move.”

“Gotcha,” Anders yawned and swayed.

Fenris watched him closely for a moment and then went to retrieve his car. As he started up the Honda, he wondered at himself. He wasn't one to help magic users...or anybody really. But leaving Anders to take the bus home in that condition...it just seemed...wrong. This whole situation was just...wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris gets Anders home and finds out just what kind of man this Doctor Anders' is.

  
Anders had had enough energy to give Fenris his home address before passing out. Fenris watched him sleep for a moment, the car idling in front of the hospital, before pulling out his phone and Googling the directions.

No wonder Anders was almost late to work every day, the man lived across town and he had no car. Chantry Medical sat just inside the Hightown district. Anders' apartment skirted the boundary between Lowtown and Darktown. The man had to walk half a mile and then take two buses to get to work. Fenris glanced over at the sleeping man and wondered why a doctor was living almost in the slums.

Twenty minutes later and Fenris was pulling up in front of a disheveled building that looked like it had housed some sort of manufacturing plant in an earlier life. Five stories, the building was all dirty brick and wide windows. The front doors had potted plants out and the entry appeared clean, but the build was still old and rundown. He found a curbside spot between two battered cars and parked, hoping that nobody would steal his tires or his car.

Anders hadn't woken up and Fenris hated to bother the man, but he really didn't know which floor his apartment was on. So he reached over and gently shook the doctor's arm, watching as light brown eyes slowly blinked open.

“Mzat?” Anders mumbled.

“We are at your building,” Fenris curled his fingers to keep from brushing back the mussed blond hair. His ears twitched as he watched the doctor slowly wake. Anders was rather cute when half-asleep.

“Mkay. Thanks,” Anders slowly sat up and started fumbling with his seatbelt, looking around while humming softly. “Oh...we're home.”

“I will walk you to your door,” Fenris reached down and undid his buckle before opening the door and sliding out. Anders opened his mouth and closed it again when the car door was shut, blinking in befuddlement as Fenris skirted around the car and then knocked on the window, head nodding for Anders to move a little.

Anders leaned towards the middle of the front seat and Fenris carefully opened the door, grabbing gently for the wobbling man. “Come. What floor are you on?”

“Mm...fifth.” Anders slowly unfolded himself and stood, glancing around sleepily. “There's an elevator. It works almost all of the time. I'm fine to go in by myself.”

“You are still shaky. I shall make sure you make it to your apartment safe. Why do you live out here? You make enough to afford a nicer place closer to the hospital.” Fenris wrapped an arm around Anders and moved with the man, walking at a near shuffle.

“I help support the clinic...I give them a lot of my extra funds,” Anders mumbled, pulling away to punch his entry code into a small panel by the door before grabbing the front door and holding it for Fenris. “It's not so bad. They allow cats and the rent is cheap.”

“You have a cat?” Fenris followed Anders down a dingy hallway to an elevator. One button was missing – a sticky note taped over the spot with an arrow drawn pointing up. Anders sighed and gently prodded the sticky note.

“Mm…Pounce.” Anders smiled a bit, the smile sliding off his face. “Shit.”

“What? Are you ok? Is the pain getting worse?” Fenris reached for Anders who shook his head.

“No...just...I'm out of cat food. And they suspended me with no pay. I'm broke until payday at the clinic,” Anders tried to think if there was anything in the apartment for Pounce to eat. “Might have a can of...something...somewhere.”

The elevator opened on those words and Anders shuffled into the claustrophobic space, Fenris following him. “I could...”

“Nope. Don't do charity,” Anders gave another half-smile. “Car ride homes notwithstanding. I know where there's a food pantry that I can raid till I get my check.”

“You do?” Fenris watched him prod the button for the fifth floor, the number written on the button in purple marker. He wondered if the elevator would make it up five floors.

“Yeah. I donate to it,” There was another little smile on Anders' face. It stayed there as the elevator crawled up the five stories, finally settling on his floor. There was a sickly bong and then the door slowly slid open to reveal another dingy hallway. Anders peered down the hall and gave a soft laugh. “Actually went all the way up today. Yippee!”

“Does it not usually?” Fenris followed the shuffling blond out of the deathtrap elevator and down the hallway.

“Mm...about once every twelve rides it decides to stick on the third floor. Going up or down.” Anders gave a laugh. “We just wait a couple days. Somebody gets sick of it and punches something till it works again. I don't ask. Safer that way.” He stopped at an off-white door that was scrubbed clean, pulled out a key, and then fidgeted with the lock. A few jiggles, some well-places slaps, and the lock opened and Anders stepped in to his apartment, sighing in relief.

Fenris blinked at the apartment. It was open...very wide and open. A good size for a studio with large windows that overlooked Lowtown. The room was sparsely furnished – the most notable pieces of furniture being the queen sized bed against one wall and a cat tree over by the windows. There was a dresser, a bookshelf holding a small television and some books, and a cafe table with two chairs near the kitchen. And that was it. A cat lounged on the bed, an orange tabby that greeted them both with a mrrp.

“Hey Pounce. This is Fenris. Fenris, that's Pounce,” Anders gestured at the cat before moving to the bed to sit. “So...thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it.”

Fenris looked around again before moving into the kitchen to open the fridge. Other than a plastic pitcher of water, a container of mustard, and a hunk of slowly molding cheese, it was empty. Fenris glanced back at the blond who had lain down on the bed, eyes closed. He looked back into the empty fridge and sighed. “It was no trouble.”

There was no way he could leave Anders in this...this...empty apartment with no food. The cat was staring at him, big yellow eyes blinking slowly. He had two options. Go get groceries or bundle them both up and drag them home with him.

Groceries would be easiest. But he worried that Anders would just give them away or not be able to feed himself. He had a sneaking suspicion the man passed out his own food. Taking him home would mean a hot meal. And there was a spare bedroom he and the cat could sleep in. But Fenris was a little leery about overstepping boundaries. He didn't know if he could talk Anders into coming over.

Plus, there were his roommates to consider.

Fenris sighed and looked around again before making up his mind. He moved quietly over to the bed and grabbed the key from where it had been tossed on the bed, gave the cat a look, and then stepped out of the apartment. Better to just get some easy-to-eat food and then check on Anders after he got off shift tomorrow. That was probably better than exposing the poor man to Fenris' roommates.

***

Half an hour later and Fenris was back in front of Anders’ apartment building. He had forgotten there was a key code to get in and was waiting patiently for one of the tenants to either exit the front door or come up behind him. He had been staring at the door for about five minutes when there was a light touch at his shoulder that made him jump.

“You get locked out?” It was an elf, scrawny and tired looking. “Never seen you before. Would remember them tattoos.”

“I am bringing groceries to a friend and have forgotten the code,” Fenris nodded at the bags in his arms.

“Ah. Who ya visitin?” The elf may have been scrawny, but he had hard eyes that raked over Fenris.

“Doctor Anders.” Fenris watched as the name registered on the elf’s face.

“He’s a good man. You bringin him food? Good – cause he done gave away half his last grocery order to me. I couldn’t get him to stop. Here, let me help,” The elf punched in a code, Fenris’ eyes catching the numbers this time, and then held the door open. “I’m Sid. Work at the Lowtown Metalworks? Doctor Anders fixed up my leg last month…good as new.”

Sid looked around and leaned forward to whisper at Fenris, “He used magic to do it. Never seen the like. Most doctors? They would have just given me a script and sent me off cause I don’t have insurance. But not Doctor Anders. I went to that Darktown Clinic and he fixed me up. Was back at work the next day!”

Fenris nodded, unsure of how to respond. Sid took the nod to mean Fenris approved, “Anyhow, you take good care of the Doctor. That man’s Maker-sent and make no doubt about it.”

Fenris watched Sid take off down the hall before he prodded at the sticky note covered elevator button. It seemed he was gaining a clearer picture of Doctor Anders and it confirmed that he was, indeed, not to be trusted with a wallet full of cash or a kitchen full of groceries.

***

Anders was still on the bed and drifting - half asleep and rather comfortable despite Pounce having settled on his head. The sound of his door rattling made him open one eye. Nobody ever tried to break into his apartment – he was a mage and the tenants knew it. They knew he had ways to deal with intruders.

So when a ghostly arm thrust through his door, solidified long enough to turn the lock, and then disappeared the way it came in…Anders thought perhaps his magic may not be enough to save him this time. He tensed, waiting for the intruder to make his move, and then blinked in surprise when the elf from the hospital…Fenris…walked through his door.

“You…your hand…” Anders moved to sit up and gasped as Pounce dug his claws into his forehead.

“I did not mean to scare you. It is...a long story.” Fenris said around bags of groceries. “I have purchased some food.”

“Now see here. I thought I said that I don’t…” Anders started to protest, stopping when Fenris plunked the bags down and turned to him, eyebrow raised. “I mean, it is very nice of you to do this but…”

“You are not to hand these out. I met an elf named Sid on the way in and he said you give away your food. You have been injured. You will eat what I purchased you,” Fenris stared at the blond man with a firm look until Anders nodded and held up his hands. “I shall heat us some dinner and then you will rest tonight. Tomorrow, after my shift, I will come over to check on you.”

“Not to look a gift-elf in the mouth but…why are you doing this” Anders slowly moved Pounce from his forehead and sat up. “We just met. You don't need to feel obligated.”

Fenris busied himself by putting away groceries and setting aside soup and sandwich fixings. He pondered how best to answer – unsure as the reasons he had seemed nebulous at best. Finally, he turned and gave a weak shrug, “I have watched you attempt to help others at the hospital. You endangered yourself to save a nurse. And they repaid you by putting you on unpaid leave in the hopes you will quit. It is not…what the hospital has done is wrong.”

Anders watched Fenris’ ears pink and pondered what he had just been told. “I…guess I can appreciate that.”

Fenris exhaled and looked at his hands. “Would you like some soup and a sandwich? I bought turkey and cheese. And there is cat food for Pounce.”

“I would, thank you. Pounce thanks you as well.” Anders watched a small smile form on Fenris’ lips before the elf turned back around and started to rummage for a pot. Such a small little smile…but enough to make Anders’ curiosity wake up and take note. Enough to make Anders wonder if there was more to this than simple good will.

A mystery, he decided. One he had ample time to figure out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet some of Fenris' roommates. Why are they so interested in Anders? 
> 
> Justice does not approve of any of this - and offers to help Anders.

“Fenris! You're home awfully late. I thought we had gotten your shift all settled with day only hours,” Marian Hawke, his roommate and owner of the brownstone he lived in, was leaning on the door to the sitting room. She tilted her head in concern as she took in his tired face, “We saw the news reports. Did you get injured?”

“I am fine, Hawke. But the doctor who got shot needed help getting home,” Fenris locked the door behind him, wondering if he could make it past his roommate before she wrangled information he did not want to share out of him. When she stepped into the hallway to block his path, he sighed internally.

Brushing a strand of black hair from her vivid blue eyes, Hawke narrowed her gaze on the elf and watched him shuffle. She caught the faint tinge of pink at his ears and a smile blossomed on her face. “Is this the doctor you've been mooning over?”

“I do not...there is no...I told you once, once, that he was interesting. And I believe I was drunk at the time. I do not moon. At all.” Fenris pushed past her, stomping down the hallway to the kitchen. He came up short when Merrill, one of his roommate's girlfriends, waved at him from the kitchen table.

“Hey Fenris! Who are you mooning over? Oh! Is that doctor they showed on tv the one you've been talking about? He's really cute. Where is he? Did you bring him home? They said he got shot. Is he ok?” Merrill clasped delicate hands in front of her and turned wide, mossy green eyes up him, her narrow pointed ears quivering in excitement.

Fenris sighed and felt every part of him droop. “I took him home. He hit his head and was grazed by a bullet. I...the man...” Fenris rubbed at his face.

“Where does he live? Near here? We should bring him a casserole,” Merrill hopped up and went to pull open the fridge. “Do you think he likes bacon? Chicken? Broccoli?”

“He lives on the other side of town, Merrill,” Fenris collapsed into a chair and just gave in. His roommates were nothing, if not, masters at finding out information. “And he would probably eat anything you hand to him. The man is too skinny. And he had no food in his apartment. I bought some groceries for him and his cat.”

“No food? What? He is a doctor, right? Don't they live in big houses with servants and whatnot? Drive fancy cars...eat fancy foods...” Hawke pulled Merrill to her and dropped a kiss on her girlfriend's nose. “Merrill, go get Izzy. I think she's upstairs. Kay, Kitten? 

“Kay Hawke,” Merrill giggled. “I'll tell her Fenris had news and you need to talk to her. That'll get her off the phone.”

“Mm, that it will.” Hawke watched as Merrill bounced from the room and then turned shrewd eyes to Fenris. “Spill it.”

“He works part time at that Darktown Clinic. He gives away his food to his poorer neighbors. He told me he donates most of his money to a food bank and the clinic's organization. He lives in a one room studio with a cat in a building that is practically falling down,” Fenris rubbed at the back of his neck. “He is a mage.”

“Do tell,” Hawke murmured. “And the hospital put him on unpaid leave?”

“He had been passing out brochures for the clinic, trying to help the uninsured,” Fenris frowned. “You would think they would praise him for that.”

“Mm...well. Where is he?” Hawke looked around the room – as if Fenris had stashed the poor doctor in his pants pocket and if she waited long enough, the man would magically appear.

“He is at his home, Hawke. He is a grown man. He does not need you butting into his life,” Fenris barred his teeth a little at her and growled.

“Oh? Like a certain elf I happen to know? Mm? I'd like to meet him. Sounds like he could use a friend,” Hawke slapped the table. “Dinner. Tomorrow. Bring him.”

“Hawke,” Fenris warned. “You are just looking to use him. You and Varric are up to something...something having to do with the hospital.”

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Hawke sniffed. “And besides, how do you know I'm not after information for Aveline? You know how she's been chasing leads on that new drug that's hit the streets. It's gotta have a supplier...and a distributor.”

“Bah. I thank you for your generous help in getting me a job. And allowing me to rent a room. But you are not to pull this man into your business. And you would do well to remember I am not your stooge.” Fenris stood in a huff.

“Fenris,” Hawke held up her hand. “I just want to meet him. No other reason. He could probably use a friend right about now. Being on Meredith's bad side is not a place any doctor in this town wants to be. Chantry Medical is too powerful. They could easily ruin his life for good.”

Fenris closed his eyes and sighed, “Fine. I told him I would stop by after work tomorrow. I will...bring him over.” The words were spoken with great reluctance.

“You could call him,” Hawke called as Fenris strode out the door. The elf stopped and his ears twitched and then went beet red. “Don't tell me you didn't get his phone number.”

“Fasta vass,” he growled and stalked off, annoyed to hear her laughter chasing him.

***

“That woman! This is beyond unjust, Anders. I am bringing this to the board. You have been a valued doctor with us for years now, and a valued patron to the organization. We will hire a lawyer,” Justice was spitting mad. “I will be by in an hour to get you.”

“What?” Anders had been letting his friend let off steam, the rant having lasted for nearly half an hour. He had to admit, listening to Justice made him feel better. It always felt better to know that, perhaps, he had made the right decision in helping instead of just throwing himself into trouble for nothing. “I don't need to be nursed or anything. I'm fine.”

“You were shot,” The words were precise and made him think of a white haired, green-eyed elf glaring at him and lecturing him about not handing out his groceries. A smile quirked up Anders' lips and he let out a soft laugh. “What is there to laugh about?” Justice’s words were clipped.

“Absolutely nothing. I took care of it. I ate some dinner and felt well enough to heal myself. I'm good as new,” Anders tried to keep his tone soothing.

“I am sure you ate only peanut butter and bread. If I brought you here I could get you medical attention and some real dinner,” Justice was starting to wheedle.

“The security guard who took down the guy drove me home. He...it was the weirdest thing, Justice. He took my key and went grocery shopping. Met Sid on the way back in – you remember, that welder that had a large wound on his leg that became infected? Anyway, I guess Sid let it slip that I pass out my groceries and I got a lecture. And then he made me dinner. Fed Pounce too. Did the dishes!” Anders was still puzzling over that. “He said he’d be back by tomorrow evening.”

Silence filled the room for a few minutes and then Justice seemed to rouse himself, “The elf that stopped the shooting?”

“Yeah. He has white hair and he had these tattoos. And he could phase through my door...I don't know why he took my key if he could do that.” Anders was still toying with that rather frightening thought. “I guess we should all be glad he's on the straight and narrow and not, say, a contract killer.”

“Your flippant attitude is not appreciated, Anders. And he was a gentleman? He did not press you for inappropriate relations?” Justice pressed the issue.

“You aren't going to start acting like a maiden aunt, are you? I mean, a man shows interest in me and you suddenly ask me that? I think I’m capable of handling one man in my apartment.” Amusement colored every word.

“I only wish to keep you safe. You are a good friend, Anders. People are not always the bastions of kindness you hope them to be,” There was sadness there, and a weariness Anders was used to hearing from Justice. “I do not wish a repeat of Karl.”

“Yes...well...” Anders floundered for a moment and then laughed a little. “He doesn't like magic so I think I'm safe.”

“Very well. If you are feeling better and you have eaten, I shall let you get some sleep. Obviously, I want you to start full-time at the clinic. Saturday can be your first day. Would working Saturday through Wednesday work for you? We would still need ten hour shifts but...” Justice let the words hang, knowing Anders well.

“I'll take it. Whatever will I do with myself for the next two days?” Anders teased.

“You will rest,” was the terse response. “Now sleep. I shall see you Saturday. Call me if you need anything. Do you hear me, Anders?”

“Yes Dad,” Anders rolled his eyes. “Night Justice.” He hit the OFF button and stretched out on the bed, smiling when Pounce padded over to cuddle.

“Well...let's get some sleep. I guess tomorrow we can...I don't know...watch some bad daytime tv?” Pounce patted at his face and he chuckled. “Right. Sleep first.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkard flirting, a sorta first date, and Hawke...being Hawke.
> 
> But why the sudden interest in Anders?

Anders glanced at the time displayed on his phone and then at the door to his apartment. It was six o'clock and he had expected Fenris to have shown up by now...though to be fair, he wasn't sure if the elf got off work at five or at six. And he didn't have a phone number to call to check – because he had been out of it and hadn't thought to ask for one.

On the one hand, Anders was a little relieved. The elf had been a little bossy, was a bit of a nag...had taken his apartment key without asking, had bought him groceries despite being told not to, and then had laid down rules regarding the use of said groceries. But on the other hand, the elf had driven him home, had made sure he had gotten to his apartment safely, had made him dinner, had kept him company, and had done the dishes...and had said he'd come back. And Anders was lonely and bored after sitting at home all day.

He was just about to give in and go heat up a can of soup when there was a knock on his door. He was up and across the room before his brain had a chance to fully acknowledge that he was moving. He flung open the door and was confronted by a slightly embarrassed elf.

“Fenris! I didn't think you'd actually come back. I thought maybe I had dreamed that part? But...here you are. And would you like to come in?” Anders stepped back and beamed as the elf slowly moved into the apartment. “How was work? Everything ok?”

“You appear to be in high spirits today,” Fenris glanced around at the tidy apartment and then locked eyes with the blond. “And look good. I mean, you look like you are feeling better. How is Pounce?”

Anders was staring at the elf with wide eyes. “I...ah. Healed myself. Pounce is great. He spent the day sitting on me. I think he'll miss it when I get back to work.”

“Get back to work? Did the hospital call you?” Fenris cocked his head, eyes still locked with Anders’.

“Ah...no. No. The Clinic wants me full time. It's a lot closer to the apartment - which is nice. I'll work more, but it'll be more satisfying. So, ah. I haven't made anything...are you hungry? Um...I looked at what you bought and thought I could maybe make more soup?” Anders flushed under the stare and started towards the kitchen. “I did make some iced tea. Would you like any?”

“I was about to invite you to dinner at my place,” Fenris was swaying, his ears tinged with red. “My roommates heard about what happened and wanted me to invite you.”

“Oh...” That made Anders stop, face scrunching up as he thought. “I...haven't left the apartment all day. I guess...I mean, they don't mind? I’m a perfect stranger, after all.”

“They offered the invitation, you will not be infringing on their hospitality,” Fenris took the opportunity to walk across the room and stop near Anders. “I would...I mean, it would be pleasant if you could...”

“Should I change?” Anders was eyeing Fenris’ tidy black jeans and tucked in button down black shirt. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt and some jeans. The shirt hung on him and the jeans were baggy around the hips. Fenris let his eyes travel down Anders’ long length and couldn't stop the small quirk of his lips.

“No. You look good...fine, I mean.” The words were softly growled, Fenris clenching his hands. “You, ah. Your hair...”

“Oh! I left it down. Let me put it up,” Anders blond hair brushed over his shoulders, a loose wave of strawberry gold.

“No. I like it...I mean, it looks good...” Fenris stopped and huffed. “You do not need to put it up.”

Anders shot him a look, a smile starting to blossom on his face. “You like my hair?”

“I...” Fenris glanced around the room, eyes landing on Pounce. The cat shot him a smug look, twitched an ear, and then curled up to sleep. “Do. Yes.”

“Then I'll leave it down,” Anders gave a light laugh, a flush starting to color his cheeks. “Um, do I need to bring anything?”

“No. Just yourself,” Fenris turned and headed back to the front door. “My roommates are...interesting women. I want you to remember that they mean well.”

“You live with interesting women? Then dinner should be fun,” Anders teased. Fenris glanced back at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. “What?”

“I...did not think to ask if you...what I mean is, will it bother you to have them at dinner?” Embarrassment colored Fenris' words.

“Is this a date? Some sort of...double date?” Anders moved towards Fenris, reaching out to touch the elf's shoulder, confusion and a little spark of hope shimmering in his eyes.

“It is a friendly dinner at my home.” Fenris said, looking down Anders' hand. “Would you prefer it to be a...date?”

“Um...” Anders pulled his hand back and rubbed the back of his neck, “I wouldn't be opposed?”

That made Fenris turn his head to catch Anders' eye, “That is...good to know. Shall we, ah, head out?”

Anders went and pulled on some ratty loafers, nabbed his key, and then grinned. “I'm good to go. So...what brought this on?”

“I was informed that leaving you to your own devices after being shot and nearly fired was a poor decision. I was going to bring you dinner anyway. This, um, this solves the problem of what to bring you...as I neglected to get your phone number last night,” Fenris swallowed a bit as Anders walked across the room and stopped right in front of him.

“I’ll have to make sure you have my phone number, then. Assuming you plan on wanting to do dinner again,” Anders offered the elf a slow, heated smile. “I think I’d enjoy...you know...getting to know you better.”

Fenris’ response was to raise an eyebrow and cough into his hand, a small smile curling up his lips. He stood there for a moment, simply looking at Anders, and then turned. “Shall we?”

“Mm...yes.” Anders tilted his head as Fenris walked from his apartment, eyes sliding down and landing on Fenris’ rather spectacular ass. He swallowed a smile, winked at Pounce, and closed and locked the apartment door.

***

Fenris pulled up in front of a graceful brownstone that sat in an understated wealthy neighborhood in the Hightown District of Kirkwall. A small garden flourished out front, potted plants lining the stairs leading to the beautifully carved front door. Fenris gave Anders a look when he reached for the car door and Anders withdrew his hand quickly. If the elf wanted to play the gentleman, Anders wasn’t going to quibble.

Fenris opened the door and then helped Anders’ out, eyes taking in the blond before flushing and dropping his hand. “Ah...sorry. You are perfectly capable of exiting a vehicle without help.”

“But I enjoyed it. Nothing wrong with being a gentleman,” Anders said with a wide smile. “This is a gorgeous home. And you live here?”

“I have a room on the second floor, yes.” Fenris shifted a little before reaching up to tuck a lock of blond hair behind Anders’ ear. The hair was soft, smooth and silky against his fingers. Anders blushed - which made Fenris’ ear’s blush, and the both stood on the sidewalk staring at each other uncertainly.

They would have stayed there indefinitely if the front door hadn’t open and a pretty black-hair elf dressed in a swinging pale green dress bounced out and down the stairs, “Fenris! You’re home! And is this him? This is, yes? He’s even more handsome in person. Hi! I’m Merrill. I came out to bring you in...which doesn’t make much sense but there you go.” Her voice was cheerful and pleasant, welcoming. She grabbed one of Anders’ hands and gave him a beaming smile. “I made dinner. I hope you like fish - we’re having halibut.”

“We are having fish?” Fenris’ face had scrunched up, displeasure evident.

“And quinoa salad, some of that bread Hawke gets from the farmer’s market, and a steamed vegetable medley,” Merrill bounced on her toes.

“I can tell you cooked,” Fenris said on a sigh. “I am sorry, Anders. I did not realize Merrill would be preparing dinner.”

“I think it sounds good,” Anders protested. “I haven’t have fish in a long time. And quinoa can be quite tasty.”

“I do love quinoa and wheat berries.” Merrill beamed up at Anders.

Fenris opened his mouth and closed it, glancing up at Anders. The blond man gave Merrill a wide grin and then slowly reached out to take Fenris’ hand. “What do you prefer to eat, Fenris?”

“I like simple foods. A good steak, baked chicken...hamburgers?” Fenris was looking at their entwined fingers and starting to flush.

“I didn’t forget you, silly. There’s some of that herb chicken you like.” Merrill grinned. “Now don’t stand out here too long. Dinner’s pretty much ready.” She turned, her dress flaring around her, and bounced back up the stairs.

“We should head up,” Fenris was still staring at his hand in Anders’. “I am sure you are hungry and the wind is quite chilly.”

Anders’ lips twitched, “Alright. I’ll follow your lead. Is this ok? Holding hands?”

Fenris cleared his throat and looked down at his feet for a moment before peeking up through his bangs, “It is fine, yes. I have no objections. No…” He gently squeezed Anders’ hand and then led him up the stairs. Anders followed slightly behind, a pleased smile curling up his lips.

***

The interior of the brownstone was just as understated as the outside. Anders gazed around in appreciation, admiring the warm colors and comfortable furniture. Fenris moved them through the downstairs at a good pace, not stopping until they reached the kitchen where the table had been set and all three women were sitting, wide smiles on each of their faces.

Fenris came up short, swallowed at all of the smiles, and felt his shoulders droop just a hair. “Ah, Anders. I would like you meet my roommates: you met Merrill, the one sitting next to her is Marian Hawke, and the one next to her is Isabela. This is Anders.”

“Oh your boyfriend is a cutie,” Isabela purred, her big brown eyes dancing in amusement. She leaned back in her chair, her tanktop pulling tight over her breasts, and winked at Anders. “And a doctor. Fenris, you lucky, lucky man.”

“He is not my…” Fenris started, stopping when Hawke jumped up and moved around the table. “Hawke…”

“Welcome to our home!” Hawke gave a wide smile, her big blue eyes catching Anders’ honey ones and she winked a moment before she wrapped him in a hug. “Oh, you are on the scrawny side. Well then, sit and eat. I hear you give away most of your food. And you have a cat. Tell us all about yourself.”

Anders found himself pushed into a chair, a plate piled with food placed in front of him, and all three women watching him closely until he had tried each dish. Fenris glared at his roommates and sat next to Anders, watching as the blond man ate. When Anders’ plate was empty, and before any of the woman could move, he was up and refilling it...much to everyone’s amusement.

The women chattered amongst themselves while Anders chewed through two plates of food. He listened to them joke and tease, watched as they flirted and pressed kisses to each other’s cheeks. When he was finally fully he leaned back in his chair, gave everybody a broad smile, and belched...making himself blush. “Sorry,” he mumbled.

“A complement to Merrill’s cooking, for sure,” Hawke laughed. “Now...Anders. Fenris tells me you’re out a job? And you live practically in Darktown?”

“Oh...no. I mean, I am working fulltime for the Darktown Clinic now. And I do live out there but it’s a perfectly safe building.” Anders protested.

“A perfectly falling down dump,” Fenris muttered.

“Would you consider relocating to here?” Hawke tilted her head and grinned. “I have a basement suite that needs a tenant…”

“Oh...I...don’t know. I mean, I’m right near the clinic now and this would put me farther away and I take the bus...and we just met…” Anders was babbling.

Fenris simple glared at Hawke, “Hawke...we talked. You were not to interfere with his life.”

“I’m not! I mean, we have that car that Carver used to drive before he decided to run off to be a Warden. It’s just sitting around doing nothing. And the basement room is just that...a basement room. The rent would be super cheap because you’d be doing me a favor,” Hawke turned a winning grin to him.

“There has to be a catch. Nobody just offers this kind of stuff out of the goodness of their heart to a practical stranger,” Anders shook his head and gave a wry smile.

“You do,” Fenris muttered. “Frequently.”

“How do you know?” Anders challenged.

“I saw your refrigerator,” Fenris countered, a smile forming on his lips. “You need a keeper.”

“See, if he’s here you can make sure he eats! No catch. Just...trying to be a good samaritan. Like Fenris!” Hawke tried for an innocent smile and Fenris just shook his head. “Think about it. You don’t have to say yes now. But just know it’s on the table. Ok? Maybe...you could come over and get to know us? We even allow pets. I have a dog, Marvin, and Merrill has a cat named Pretty Paws.”

“Hawke…” Fenris stood, “I think I shall take Anders upstairs.”

“To your room? How daring,” Isabela crooned. “I’ll be up later to...not listen in at your door.”

“Fasta Vass...how do I put up with you three?” Fenris groused as Anders laughed and stood up.

“I’ll let you know when dessert is ready. I made a custard!” Merrill called as Fenris practically dragged Anders from the kitchen. “I hope they come back down for custard.”

Hawke just grinned. She had seen the interest in Anders’ eyes. She pulled out her cell phone and typed in a quick message “I think he’ll take it.” She hit send.

“I shall deal with it from my end,” was the quick response. She gave a soft chuckle. Poor lamb, she thought as she watched Merrill bustle around the kitchen. He really did need a keeper.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the Evening at Fenris' place.
> 
> Talking, movies, plans for another date...
> 
> And why did Justice feel the need to call?

It wasn’t until Fenris had pushed Anders into his room and shut the door that it occurred to the elf that he had dragged the two of them off to his bedroom and not, say, the sitting room. Or the small library. Or the office. No...he had dragged Anders away from the kitchen and upstairs to his room...his bedroom. His room that contained his bed.

His bed that was, currently, mocking him.

Anders didn’t notice Fenris’ sudden unease - too busy looking around the room with interest, cataloguing the comfortably elegant furniture, the dark green blankets, the bare walls, and the general lack of embellishment. “So this is your room?”

“I did not mean to...we can go to the sitting room or the tv room? If you are uncomfortable…” Fenris swallowed to stop from stuttering. “I apologize if I have placed you in an uncomfortable position.”

“You haven’t yet. And I’ll let you know if you ever do,” Anders quipped, throwing himself on Fenris’ bed and bouncing on the mattress. “Oo...this is nice. Comfortable.”

Fenris opened his mouth and shut it again, unsure of what to say to that. Anders grinned up at the elf and tilted his head, “They are a bit much, huh? Your roommates, I mean.”

“If I did not owe Hawke so much, I would move,” Fenris groused, slowly moving across the room to sit next to Anders. He settled stiffly next to the blond, careful to not crowd or touch. “She helped me when I came to Kirkwall.”

“From where?” Anders leaned back on his arms, feet still dangling over the side of the bed. It made his shirt pull up a bit and exposed the bottom of his flat stomach and a trail of honey gold hair that disappeared into the jean’s waistband.

“Ah,” Fenris pulled his eyes from the exposed skin and instead stared at the wall. “Tevinter. I am from Tevinter.”

There was silence for a moment and then Anders sat up and turned, pulling one leg up so he could hug his knee. “Tevinter still allows slavery for those wealthy enough to pay the taxes.” He watched Fenris flinch. “And you are an elf…”

“Tevinter also allows slave owners to magically enhance their slaves,” Fenris growled, flinching a bit as memories stirred. “My...master...is the one who did my brands. They are lyrium. He was trying to perfect an old elven ritual...it was...I do not wish to speak more of it.”

“Sweet Maker,” Anders exhaled. “I am so sorry. No wonder you flinched when I said I was a mage. What...what happened to your Master? You are free, right?”

“I ran during one of the frequent Qunari uprisings. Their armaments were flooding into the city and Danarius had to leave me. I took the opportunity to get out of Tevinter. Sadly for Danarius, I made my way South. Slavery is illegal here, you know. I met Hawke one night while I was being...accosted...by slave hunters. She helped me get away and then filed the petition for freedom.”

“And?” Anders leaned forward, hands clasped tightly around his knee. “What happened?”

“Danarius came to town and tried to take me back using force. Unfortunately, Hawke took offense to her home being attacked. Maybe you saw the news reports of the Magister who was killed?” Fenris watched Anders fidget.

“A few years ago, right? The one who attacked the head of Kirkwall’s police and used blood magic?” Anders was openly gawking at Fenris. “He was a piece of charcoal by the end of the fight, I heard.”

“Mm, Hawke is a powerful mage. And lives with another powerful...albeit foolish...mage. The courts ruled in my favor after the attack. The Tevinter Magisterium had no legal standing after what Danarius had done, and I was granted my freedom. Hawke put me through night classes to learn reading and writing and then got me a job as a security guard at the hospital.” Fenris turned on the bed to face Anders, mimicking his pose. He stopped talking and simply watched as Anders’ gaze nervously bounced around the room.

“Ah. Then why? I mean, I’m a mage and you...should have no desire to be around me…” Anders went to stand up and Fenris wrapped a hand around his ankle to stop him.

“Hawke showed me that not all mages are ruthless and power-hungry. And you are not like Danarius. Do not compare yourself to him. You are selfless and kind. He was evil. I have seen you reach out to those less fortunate...even elves…” Fenris flushed and withdrew his hand. “As long as you know my markings, ah, do not like magic…”

“Right, no magic during sex,” Anders waggled his eyebrows, watching with interest as Fenris’ ears heated. “But seriously, it is something easily remedied with communication. I promise to never cast around you without asking first.”

“Thank you,” Anders’ words were kind, proving to the elf that he had been right about the man. It made Fenris feel a little protective, to know how genuine Anders was, “So I hope you do not feel obligated about the room. Hawke means well, but she’s pushy. And I don’t always trust her reasons for reaching out.”

“I never assumed it came without strings. Still, it’s a tempting offer. If she could do cheaper rent than what I’m paying now, that would be amazing. Nicer place...though my furniture would look out of place here.” Anders glanced around. “I mean, your bed is amazing.”

“So you keep saying,” Fenris said dryly. “The basement room is furnished. You wouldn’t need your furniture. Hawke has a storage unit, if you must know. She’ll probably push you to use it and not charge you.”

“I thought you told me not to feel obligated. Now I feel downright stupid for not coming out and saying yes. Does Merrill cook most nights? Do you all take turns? Put in money for groceries? How does that work? And...are they all...together?” Anders was rocking slightly on the bed. He finally gave up and allowed himself to fall to his side, propping his head up with his hand.

“You are wallowing on my bed,,” Fenris observed, amusement shimmering in his eyes. “As if you own the place. Your room would be downstairs.”

“Oh? And if we continue to date, would I be forced to always stay downstairs?” Anders flirted, pleased with the flushes and little smiles he could pull from Fenris. “I mean...we wouldn’t always…”

The ringing of his cell phone made Anders stop talking with a grumble and pull out the offending device. A quick glance showed Justice’s number. “Oh...um. One second.” He hit OK and gave a brief sigh. “Hey Justice.”

“Anders. Are you busy?”

“I’m out with Fenris. Over at his house, actually. Why? Something the matter?” Anders rolled to his back and gazed up at the ceiling.

“You are at his house? You have just met and already you are over there?” Justice’s voice was a mixture of disapproval and concern. “Is he behaving.”

“Yes Dad. His roommates are downstairs. He lives with three women. Three very nice women. They...ah...offered their basement room to me.” Anders started tapping on his stomach, turning his head so he could roll his eyes at Fenris.

“Who are his roommates? I do not like the sound of this,” Justice’s voice grew hard.

“Look...they are very nice. Marian Hawke owns the house. And her girlfriends live with her. Or I think they are all dating. Anyway, they live here and Fenris rents a room. I said I’d think about it. I mean, I did just meet them.” Anders blinked as Fenris scooted a little closer and leaned over him, one hand reaching out to stroke and smooth his hair. “Ah...so anyway...is everything ok?”

“Marian Hawke? I know of her. She does business with Varric Tethras,” Justice said thoughtfully.

“The Varric Tethras on the Board Varric Tethras? Big community leader? Who did that expedition that found all the really old Dwarven ruins? That Varric Tethras?” Anders blinked. “Really?”

“Mm...I think you should accept. She is bound to help you and besides, your current residence is unsafe.” Justice said smoothly.

“But...you just said…” Anders shook his head. “We’ll talk about it later. I’m out with Fenris and now isn’t the time to get into moving and people you know. I’ll call you when I get home. We can discuss all of this then.”

“He had better be behaving,” Justice said sternly. “You do not need distractions now.”

“Maker, Justice. I’ll call you later,” Anders rolled his eyes and hit END, tossing the phone on the bed. “That man thinks he can run my life.”

“Who?” Fenris was still stroking his hair, fingers gently untangling tangles and smoothing them. “I could hear him through the phone. Who is he to boss you around so?”

“He runs the Darktown Clinic. He means well but...gets...worried about me. It’ll be ok. I’ll talk to him,” Anders grinned up at Fenris. “Hey there.”

Fenris gazed down at Anders, eyes searching the blond man’s face for what...Anders didn’t know. The elf gave a sigh and settled back, regret shining in his eyes. “Ah, could we exchange phone numbers?”

“Oh! of course!” Anders gave a light laugh and sat up. “Where’s your phone? I’ll put my number in it. You can text me and I’ll save your number that way.”

“Would you...I mean, if it is alright with you, I would like to take you out tomorrow. For a real date. Not a meal with my roommates,” Fenris twitched, handing Anders his phone.

“Really?” Excitement filled that one word. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been on a real date.”

“Really. Maybe Antivan, I shall think about it. Now, ah, would you like to watch a movie? You do not have to go home yet...unless you wish to…” Fenris tried to sound casual. “We have a pretty good selection of movies downstairs.”

“I don’t have work tomorrow. Let’s do it.” Anders squirmed off the bed and brushed back his hair. “What do you recommend?”

“I like the Deep Roads Delvers,” Fenris stood gracefully and rocked on his feet a moment before reaching out to smooth down Anders’ hair, fingers toying with the ends. “It has some great action scenes.”

“Oo...darkspawn. Creepy. Sounds good.” Anders was grinning broadly. “If I get scared, will you hold my hand?”

Fenris scoffed lightly, swallowing down a grin of his own. “You are a very silly mage. I shall keep the darkspawn from attacking you.”

Anders clasped his hands together and warbled in a high voice, “My hero,” much to Fenris’ amusement.

***

“The way the Warden Commander gutted that orgre was intense,” Anders chattered as Fenris drove him back to his apartment. “But my favorite part was when she blew that tunnel.”

Fenris hummed in agreement, eyes on the road and smile quirking his lips. The movie had been a good idea. They had started out on opposite sides of the couch, Anders curled up into a corner and Fenris sprawled and relaxed. As the movie progressed, Anders had inched across the couch until he was pressed against Fenris’ side and hiding his face against the elf’s shoulder at every scary scene.

Fenris hadn’t been sure, at first, if it was all for show. But when the ogre had bellowed and the Warden Commander had issued their own challenging scream, Anders had gasped and stiffened, eyes wide. Fenris hadn’t been able to help himself, he had wrapped an arm around the blond man’s shoulders and held him close as the fight raged on the big tv.

Anders, it seemed, got scared easily in movies.

“I haven’t been to a movie in a couple of years so this was so much fun.” Anders was still enthusing. “Sorry I practically sat on your lap. Scary movies are...scary.”

“Hmm...it turns out I did not mind nearly as much as I probably should have,” Fenris said while glancing at Anders. “Next time, you can pick.”

“You all had Apostates and Templars. I love a good comedy.” Anders said with a flush. “And romance movies. I love romance movies.”

“Of course,” the words were mumbled. “I wouldn’t expect otherwise.”

The car came to a stop outside of Anders’ building and they both quieted. Fenris tapped his fingers on the steering wheel while Anders fidgeted with his seatbelt. “Ah, you don’t have to…”

“I shall walk you up,” Fenris said firmly, turning off the car and unbuckling himself. He was out the door and around the car before Anders could protest. “Come, let me see you home safely.”

“My hero?” Anders asked, teasing smile on his face.

“Mm...if you wish,” Fenris shook his head and held onto Anders hand as he punched in the building code and headed to the death-trap elevator.

“How do you know the code, anyway?” Anders was glancing back at the door.

“Sid,” was all Fenris said, sighing as the elevator doors opened. With a sharp inhale and quick prayer, Fenris led Anders into the elevator.

They stood silently as the elevator wheezed its way up the five stories, the sad bong letting them know they had arrived at A floor. A quick glance showed that it was, indeed, the correct one. Anders’ little “yay” had Fenris snorting.

“So..ah...text me tomorrow?” Anders rocked a little, obviously unsure of how to end the evening.

“I shall.” The words were said as Fenris stepped in close. Smoothly, he slid a hand into Anders’ hair and tugged down, pulling the fidgeting mage into a light, easy kiss. A brush of lips, a quick taste that had him humming and Anders inhaling sharply. “Lock your door and sleep well, Anders. I will see you tomorrow.”

And with that, the elf turned and headed back towards the elevator - that opened with a sad sigh. Anders stood in front of his apartment, eyes wide, and touched his lips with wonder...watching as the lights on the elevator ticked down to Floor One. And then he turned, unlocked his apartment, and went in. The door closed slowly with a quiet “snick.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First real dates...friends who crash said real dates...and Fenris starting to change his mind about Anders' renting a room...

“Protesters have been picketing the hospital this morning, angry over the changes to care being implemented by Hospital Administrator Meredith Stannard. Uninsured will now be stabilized at the hospital and then transported to one of the surrounding area satellite hospitals. Patients say that, for a lot of them, family members will no longer be able to visit due to transportation issues and getting home and follow-up visits will be nearly impossible as the public transportation does not run that far out of town.

Director of the Lowtown and Darktown Aid Society, Mr. Justice, had this to say:

“We are all deeply horrified at the policies being implemented by Chantry Medical. Hundreds will no longer receive the care they so desperately need simply because they are part of a societal stratosphere Meredith Stannard undervalues. We at the Aid Society would like to remind all of Kirkwall’s citizens that the Darktown Medical Clinic is still accepting those with limited coverage or even no coverage at all.”

We did attempt to contact the doctor involved in the shooting a couple days ago for his thoughts on these new policies but the hospital has let us know that he is on administrative leave pending an investigation into his actions.”

The newscaster took a moment to look down, clearing her throat delicately, “Another drug bust in Darktown. The drug called Red Lyrium has been found in a flop house owned by Carta members. Despite finding several Carta members at the house, officials have been unable to pinpoint just where this damaging drug is coming from. Chief of Police Aveline Hendyr had no comment on the increase in drug trafficking in the Dark Town area near the clinic except to say that it appears that the drug runners are specifically targeting low income areas and for residents to be aware that the drug is highly volatile.

And now, a look at our weather. Sleet is set to move in tomorrow, hampering travel. Will the sleet turn to snow or will a late-year warm-up be possible? Next up on Kirkwall 9, News of the Wounded Coast.”

Anders hit the off button on the tv and rolled over, Pounce settling down in front of his face to pat at his nose. “I don’t know, Pounce. It seems like it’s getting worse and worse.”

“Mrow?” Pounce asked, his head tilting.

“Why would they want to talk to me? All I did was jump in front of that gun - a not quite so intelligent move on my part.”

“Mrow,” Pounce pontificated.

“You’re right. I would do it again. So...what do you think? Do I look ok for my date tonight?” Anders stood and brushed at his shirt. He was in khakis and simple dark blue t-shirt. On a chair at the table was a sweater he would throw on right before they left - also in dark blue. Pounce rolled to his back and stretched before settling.

“Mrrp,” He finally said before yawning.

“Should I leave my hair down?” Anders moved to his small bathroom and stared at himself, unsure. His reflection gazed back at him - honey eyes set in a lean freckled face. His hair was a shiny strawberry gold curtain to his shoulders. He usually wore it up but Fenris had seemed to like it down. Chewing on his lip, he tilted his head and shrugged. He could leave it down and bring a hair tie. That seemed easiest.

Pulling out his cell phone for the upteenth time, Anders checked his messages. The one from Fenris stared back at him - “The Antivan place had no openings. Thought we could go casual and hit up a tavern I know. Thoughts?”

Anders had thought a tavern sounded fun. A beer, maybe some nachos...music. And then what? That kiss from last night flashed through his mind and a flush slid up and blossomed on his cheeks. Maybe he’d get another kiss.

Maker knew, it had been a while since Anders had had anything even close to a kiss...nothing more exciting in his bed than his hand...and the taste of Fenris had lingered long after the elf had left. He’d like to kiss him again. And...maybe...more. If Fenris was ok with it of course.

Anders glanced down at his phone - 6:05. The elf should be here at any minute.

Anders wandered back out to the main room of his apartment and pondered sprawling back out on the bed and flipping channels versus sitting and playing on his phone at the table. Pounce gave another yawn and curled up to nap - leaving Anders fidgeting in the middle of his room. He had just decided to sit down and text Justice when there was a knock at his door. He was at the door and opening it before the second knock could happen - Fenris’ fist still in mid-air as the door was swung open.

“Hey…” Anders tried for casual, leaning on the door frame. “Fancy seeing you here.”

“Fancy indeed considering we had decided on dinner,” Fenris lowered his hand and took in Anders. “You will need a jacket.”

“Oh!” Spinning around and moving quickly across the apartment, Anders grabbed his sweater and shrugged into it, smoothing it down. “There. All ready. Pounce, be good. Maybe I’ll bring you leftovers.”

Fenris just shook his head as Anders fussed slightly at the cat and then joined him the hall, turning to lock the door quickly. “I apologize for being late. I wished to change and got cornered by Hawke. She was asking if you reconsidered.”

“Still thinking it over,” Anders grinned, hesitating in the hallway. He shifted a little as he took in the elf’s clothing and then rubbed at the back of his neck. “You look good. Handsome.”

The compliment made Fenris flush, “I did not wish my appearance to embarrass you.”

“You? Never. I tried to find something that wasn’t wrinkled,” Anders explained as he patted his sweater.

“You will need a coat tomorrow. It will sleet,” the words were casually said as Fenris led Anders to the elevator. “You do have a coat, yes?”

“Erm. Somewhere.” He didn’t think he had given it away. Had he? Anders’ wracked his brain to remember what he had done with his winter coat last year and came up blank. He was pretty sure he had shoved in the back of his closet - or was that the old coat with the patched sleeves? “I’m sure.”

“You probably gave it to a homeless person,” Fenris remarked dryly.

“I know I have one - no idea what condition it’s in. I may have given away the nicer one...I can’t remember now.” Anders frowned and then perked up. “So...we’re going to a tavern? Nachos? Burgers? Beer?”

“Mm,” was the response. “Yes. Is that fine?”

“I could go for a beer and some fries. That sounds so amazing right now. Golden, crispy, salty fried potatoes.” There was a dreamy quality to the words. “And a beautiful, cold beer.”

Fenris gave a noncommittal grunt as a response, to busy noticing Anders had left his hair down again. The elevator was taking its sweet time in reaching them, enough time to put thoughts in the elf’s brain. Thoughts he turned over and prodded carefully. By the time the elevator doors dinged open, Fenris had made some minor decisions on the evening, the good doctor, and perhaps what to do after dinner.

Anders was blissfully unaware that Fenris had been deep in thought, too busy rhapsodizing over juicy burgers and how it had been a while since had had one. So Fenris gently pushing him against the slightly dirty elevator wall as soon as the doors closed surprised him.

“Ah…” seemed to be the only response for this situation. It was followed by an “mmm” noise as Fenris pulled Anders’ head down to kiss, lips sliding against the blond’s, opening as he pressed closer to taste and nibble.

The elevator painfully trundled downward as Fenris kissed Anders, his fingers running through the strawberry blond strands. When the sickly bong sounded, he slowly stepped away and composed himself - ready for when the doors opened.

Anders was still pressed against the wall, surprise and delight shining in his eyes. The doors opening caught him gaping open-mouthed at Fenris - a fact that had Fenris chuckling. “Shall we?” was all he said.

“Uh-huh,” was Anders’ intelligent response.

***

The Hanged Man looked like a dive from the outside. The inside wasn’t doing too much to change anybody’s mind either. Slightly sticky floors, walls covered in random rock band memorabilia, music thumping, and a the smells of alcohol and grease seemed to be the defining features of the tavern. Fenris led them to a small table nestled up against a wall that had license plates hung from floor to ceiling and waved at the waitress, ordering two beers and a plate of nachos. Anders sat across from him and looked around, blinking as two mugs of cold beer were slapped on the table.

“They have the best burgers here,” Fenris said, leaning forward to be heard.

“Do you eat here often, then?” Anders took a deep drink of his beer and let out a happy sigh. Hopsy and light, notes of citrus zinged on his tongue under the yeasty bite. “This is good…”

“They brew it downstairs. Wheat beer is their specialty but they do a good dark ale too. I’d avoid the pilsner - unless you have a fondness for weak beers.” Fenris nodded as the waitress plunked down a huge plate piled with nachos, a bowl of hot peppers, and a bowl of the bar’s hot sauce.

Anders didn’t even wait to dig in - happily working to chew his way through the cheesy mess. Fenris settled back with his mug and watched the blond devour half the appetizer by himself, more than happy to simply watch Anders eat.

The sound of a chair scraping across the floor brought Anders back to the present, nacho cheese dripping from his fingers.

“Hey Fenris, Hawke said you might be stopping in while on a date.”

Anders looked over at Fenris and then over to the dwarf that had just sat down at their table. Golden hair, mischievous light brown eyes, golden chest hair framed by an open black silk shirt...Anders eyes landed on the chest hair and stuck. He cleared his throat and let his eyes drift back up to to meet the stranger’s and offered a weak smile while hunting around for napkins.

“Varric. I am on a date - one you are crashing,” Fenris was glaring daggers, looking around to see if Hawke had snuck in.

“Varric? Varric...Tethras?” Anders swallowed and held out his hand, stopping when he realized it was still sticky from the nacho cheese. “Hello. It’s...Ser...it’s an honor.”

Varric was laughing, a quiet chuff that had his shoulders shaking. “Calm down there, Blondie. You’ll give yourself a heart attack. You must be Doctor Anders. Justice cannot stop talking about you.”

“Yes well...he is very dedicated to the clinic. As am I, Ser. I’m starting there full time tomorrow. I can’t thank you enough for allowing me to stay on after what happened at Chantry Medical.” The words were rushed, breathy.

“Allowed you? You’re our best doctor. Far as I’m concerned, Chantry Medical and Meredith can hang. Well then...this is interesting. Running in to you here. Hawke told me she had met you - said she offered you a room.” Varric watched Fenris sputter. “Broody, take a drink. I’m not here to pressure Blondie. Just saying it would be a wise move...Hawke’s good people and where you live...well...Justice hates that place.”

“I just hate the thought of taking advantage of people who’ve just met me…” Anders glanced at Fenris who was glaring. “Besides, I don’t think Fenris is too keen on the entire idea.”

That brought the elf up. He opened his mouth and then closed it, catching the look of satisfaction on Varric’s face. They were up to something but he couldn’t protest because now Anders was looking vaguely hurt. Venhedis, he was stuck. He gazed into Anders’ wide eyes and sighed, “I did not wish you to feel pushed or pressured. If you wish to move in, well, it would be...pleasant...to have you around.”

“Yeah, Broody here’s been mooning over you for months,” Varric laughed, standing quickly when Fenris growled. “Well, I’ll comp your meals since I bothered you both. Least I can do - plus I own the place. Live here too - upstairs. You think on it, Anders. Lotta people want what’s best for you.”

“Er…” Anders said. “I will. Nice to meet you. Yes.” He watched as Varric winked at Fenris and then sauntered off. “That was very odd.”

Fenris sighed, “I do not moon.”

“But?” Anders’ eyes strayed back to the nachos and he plucked a chip piled with cheese and beans off the plate and popped it into his mouth. Eyes nearly closing in bliss, he chewed and swallowed, letting out a happy sigh. “Look, it doesn’t matter.”

“No?” Fenris wasn’t sure if he was miffed or not.

“I mean, it’s flattering and...you are a good-looking man. And if you noticed me months ago, well, I’d like to think that eventually you would have introduced yourself. Right?” The smile Anders gave Fenris was sunny. “I’m enjoying being around you. And if I did take the room, well, it just means we’ll make good roommates.”

Fenris watched Anders lick his fingers. “It does not bother you, then? Knowing that I spoke of you before we met?”

Reaching across the table with sticky, damp fingers, Anders took Fenris’ hand that was tapping on the table, “Not in the slightest. But you seemed embarrassed by what Varric said so I thought it best to just ignore it and enjoy the nachos. Which you haven’t touched.”

The waitress chose that time to show up to take their order, noting down two double cheeseburgers with fries and more beer. Anders didn’t let go of Fenris’ hand as the elf ordered, instead enjoying the touch and the knowledge that he was wanted, had been noticed and desired before the entire shooting incident. When the waitress left Anders released Fenris’ hand and stood, moved around to the chair Varric had vacated. 

“So, what do you want to do after dinner?” Anders narrowed his eyes at the nachos and started attacking them from this new angle.

“I thought we could go back to your apartment and talk. It probably seems boring to you, but I would enjoy getting to know you better. There is nothing playing in the theaters and all three of my roommates are home. I do not enjoy crowds.” The words were hesitant.

“Talk or...talk?” There was a definite stress on the second word, Anders waggling his eyebrows. It made Fenris laugh.

“Talk. I did not mean to imply...it’s a little early...there is no need to…” Fenris frowned. “Perhaps neck?”

Anders flashed a grin at the elf and popped another chip into his mouth, chewing as he thought. He leaned forward and whispered into Fenris’ ear, “I think necking after dinner sounds like a perfect date activity.”

Fenris hummed to himself, anticipation and pleasure curling through his body. If he could just keep his friends from crashing his date again or embarrassing him further, well, this evening looked quite promising.

***

“You were right about the burgers,” Anders was chattering as he unlocked his apartment door - smacking at the wood above the bolt until the key turned, “It was really good. I can see why you would eat there frequently.”

“It saves me from Merrill’s cooking some nights. She means well, but there is only so much kale a person can eat. That is her latest favorite. A few months ago it was coconut milk.” Fenris huffed. “Hawke and Isabela put up with it because she cooks and plies them with sweets. Though the six months she went sugarless made the house nearly unbearable.”

“So she’s into the whole healthy eating fads, huh. That can be rough to deal with.” Anders finally got the door open, stepping in and waving at Pounce. “I brought you back half a burger, Pounce. Hungry?”

Pounce stood, stretched, and jumped from the bed - mincing into the kitchen to prance and yoddle. Anders laughed and went to cut up the hamburger patty, cooing down at the cat the entire time. Fenris shook his head and closed the apartment door behind him - wondering how often Anders forgot to close to the door and how often Pounce got leftovers.

Tugging on his jacket and laying it over one of the chairs, Fenris watched in amusement as Pounce enacted an elaborate dance around Anders, nearly tripping the blond at once point, and caterwauling until the chopped burger was put down. It was, Fenris thought, endearing and adorable. Obvious that Anders spent all of his free time with the cat and not out with friends.

Glancing around while toeing off his shoes, Fenris had to admit Hawke’s house would give Anders better living accommodations - a warmer apartment, food in the fridge, a better bed, and company. And it would make it easier to see him...to make sure he ate, slept...took care of himself. Which had the elf shaking his head. Anders was a grown man, albeit one that seemed incapable of remembering simple things like - lunch.

Anders finished with Pounce and pulled off his sweater and then his shoes and socks, wiggling his toes. Rocking on the balls of a his feet, he gave Fenris a shy smile. “Ah...my bed isn’t as comfortable as yours.”

Giving a low laugh, Fenris threw himself on the mattress and bounced. “Mm, you are correct.” Sliding a hand over the worn blanket, he glanced over at Anders. “Care to come distract me from your slightly lumpy mattress?”

Anders grinned and moved swiftly to lie down, finding himself pinned in place by Fenris almost immediately. The elf gave a low laugh and nuzzled under Anders chin, nibbling lightly at the skin just under his jaw. Anders gave a breathless moan, writhing as lips pressed flutter-light kisses over skin and hands slid up under his shirt to brush over chest hair.

“Mm...if I asked you take off your shirt, would that be too fast?” Fenris whispered in Anders’ ear before pulling back to gauge his reaction - which was to wiggle away and pull of the shirt, tossing it across the room. Golden chest hair covered a thin, freckled chest. Fenris hummed in appreciation and kissed directly over Anders’ breastbone, rubbing his cheek against the chest hair.

“How far can I go?” The question was asked while lips traveled over all the freckled skin.

“Ahh,” Anders inhaled. “Ah...as far as you want to?”

Fenris toyed with the button on Anders’ jeans and then sat up to pull off his own shirt. “Let’s not rush,” he decided. “I rather like seeing how far I can push you while you keep your pants on.”

“Evil,” gasped Anders as Fenris slid between his legs and pressed up against him. “Gonna...kill me…”

Fenris’ response was to laugh and dive down for another open-mouthed kiss, lips working over Anders’ while fingers tugged at strawberry blond hair and their bodies bucked and writhed together.

Outside, the wind shifted to the North and the first pings of icy sleet could be heard against the apartment’s window. But inside, the two men were oblivious to the weather deteriorating - their moans and pants filling the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter weather...a day at the clinic...
> 
> Power Outages due to sleet...
> 
> Fenris and Pounce do NOT get along...

Quiet beeping startled Fenris awake, the elf sitting up on a gasp. His heart pounding, mouth dry, he blinked into the brightening gloom and tried to remember where he was. A mrrp of annoyance was followed by Pounce standing and stretching, jumping off the bed to stalk crankly across the apartment to the bathroom.

Anders’ apartment. He was at Anders’ apartment. Had spent the night rather than drive home in the falling sleet - ostensibly so he could drive Anders to work in the morning but really so he could cuddle the blond while they slept. The blond man currently curled into a ball and mumbling under his breath something that sounded like “five more minutes.”

“Anders,” Fenris shook one shoulder, “You need to wake.”

“But I’m warm and comfortable,” came the answering whine.

“You said you had work. Unless the weather has closed the clinic...then we may stay in bed,” Fenris stood and stretched, scratching at his stomach as he padded across the apartment to peer out one window. “It is quite slick looking and the sleet is turning to snow.”

“Mm, clinic doesn’t close. Getting up. I’m getting up,” Anders muttered, rolling to his back and giving a final whimper before sitting. Fenris watched him blink blearily around the room, hair disheveled and sticking up. Something in his gut clenched and then unfurled and blossomed, something he had never felt before. Warm, he thought absentmindedly as he continued to stand at the window, warm and tingly.

They had gone to sleep in their underwear, Fenris in boxer briefs and Anders in boxers. Boxers that were doing nothing to hide his morning erection. The elf felt the room heat as Anders stood and stretched, his boxers gaping in the front and giving Fenris a great view of Anders’ uncut cock. Suddenly, the boxer briefs weren’t quite as comfortable.

“Morning,” Anders mumbled, oblivious to Fenris’ quick adjustments, shuffling across the room to wrap the elf in a hug. “You stayed.”

“You were comfortable,” Fenris said simply, leaning up to press kisses against a whiskered jaw. “You did not mind?”

“Only that we weren’t passed out from hot sex,” Anders teased, tilting his head down to better kiss the elf. “Mm...it would be hot.”

Fenris’ response was to smack Anders’ ass. “If you go get dressed, I will brew coffee.”

“If I moved in with Hawke, would we do this every morning?” Anders was grinning.

“You assume I would allow you to sleep with me.” Fenris pushed at the mage, nodding to the bathroom. “Go get ready.”

“Bossy.” Anders waggled his eyebrows. “You bossy just in general or does it translate into other more...interesting...areas of your life?”

That made Fenris raise one eyebrow, “If you do not get ready for work, Anders, I will be forced to enact a swift punishment.”

Anders pondered pushing back but figured he really wanted that cup of coffee and a ride to the clinic, so he settled on pouting and heading to the bathroom, hips swinging as he walked. A moment before he entered the bathroom, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers and yanked them down - giving Fenris an uninterrupted view of his curved, tight ass. The elf’s bark of laughter cut off as the bathroom door closed, Anders chuckling at himself as he went to brush his teeth and detangle his hair. He liked waking up with Fenris and put another mental check mark under the “reasons to rent the room from Hawke” list he was keeping. So far, the Yes list was a lot longer than the No list.

***

The clinic was hopping - the waiting room filled and every exam room taken with a doctor, nurse, and patient. Anders was busy running has hands down a little girl’s broken leg; he had set the bone and was now slowly mending it with his magic. The little girl watched in awe as blue light enveloped her leg and the pain and swelling faded. Anders rested his hands around her ankle and focused, the light growing brighter as the bone finished knitting together. Giving the ankle a final squeeze, he stepped back and smiled at her parents.

“Now, the bone has re-knit but it still needs to finish healing. We’re going to give you a prescription for a brace that I want her to wear from the time she gets up till she goes to sleep. No sleeping in it and she can take baths,” Anders said to the girl’s parents. He turned to the little girl. “Anna, I want you to promise me no running or climbing until the brace comes off. We don’t want your leg hurt again, right?”

“Right, Healer Man,” Anna’s head nodded. “No running. But I can play with dolls, right?”

“You can play with dolls,” Anders beamed, pulling a sucker from his pocket. “For being a good girl. Nurse Lirene will get you a prescription for the brace. Take it to the pharmacy on the corner. They work with the clinic and handle our prescriptions. Tell the receptionist we’ll do a follow-up in two weeks to check on how the bone is healing.”

“Thank you, Doctor Anders. I don’t know what we would have done if we’d had to go to Chantry Medical. They say they’re treating kids still but...well...we would have had to take a cab and then…” The mother clutched Anders’ hands. “Thank you. Maker smile on you and this clinic.”

Anders patted the woman’s hands and nodded to the father before escaping, his smile dimming as he walked down the hall and into the little breakroom. Once there, he let himself stagger to a chair to slump. He was tired and worn. He only had another hour on his shift but it felt like an eternity before he could go home.

Clinic shifts started two hours earlier than the hospital shifts. Granted, he got off work earlier, but with no restrictions on magical healing, he worked harder. He didn’t have the staff here that he did in the ER - just his nurse. And he saw more patients - took less breaks.

But he wouldn’t change it for anything. The people he treated needed help and were so grateful. A lot of them couldn’t pay, couldn’t afford even medicine. Those were the ones who came in the sickest and with the worst injuries. And he healed them all with no complaints. Better to reach out his hand and take away the pain of an injury than gripe over the use of a little energy.

Pulling out his cell phone, he turned it on and saw that Fenris had messaged him.

“Anders, the snow is closing roads. I will be at the clinic at 6 to get you.” Anders rolled his eyes. Fenris was a bit like Justice, it seemed.

“Anders, the power has gone out at your building. Pounce is very concerned.” A picture was included with that message - Pounce giving the cat equivalent of the finger to the cell phone. Anders snorted in amusement.

The latest message had just come in. “Power still out. I am gathering up clothing and Pounce. We will be by to get you. You two are coming home with me.”

Anders blinked. Fenris had taken his apartment key from him this morning. Anders would have complained about a certain elf being high-handed...except Fenris had been talking about how he had wanted to pick Anders up after shift and didn’t wish to drive from Hightown in the snow.

Fenris had then said, eyebrow arched, that he would go home to get a change of clothes and some books and stay with Anders till Monday morning - that he feared Anders would try to walk to work in the cold and wet and catch his death.

Now he was gathering up his cat and coming to the clinic...and Anders had no idea how to handle this new development.

There was a noise and Anders turned to see Justice standing at the door to this office. “Your apartment building has lost power. We will pick up Pounce and you two will come home with me tonight.”

Anders sighed, a noise of annoyance, and rolled his eyes. Shooting off a quick text to Fenris to let him know he had gotten his text but couldn’t leave for another hour, he turned to go talk to Justice about tonight. As he was heading to the office, his name was broadcast on the overhead - paging him about a new patient. Slipping his cell into his pocket, he gave another sigh and then headed out of the break room. He’d deal with Justice before he left for the day.

***

Back at Anders apartment, Fenris was staring at Pounce who was staring back at him - the two of them locked in a fight of dominance that neither was willing to lose. Fenris had an hour to get the cat into the carrier he had found, the bags he had packed plus cat carrier into the car, and then the entire shebang over to the clinic to get Anders from work.

The clothing had been packed - that had been the easy part. Anders had a very limited wardrobe - and he did have a winter coat. Fenris had found it shoved in the back of the closet. It was an ankle-length brown suede affair with some kind of fur on the shoulders. It looked patched on the elbows and near the hem. It was in a women’s size. Fenris was fairly certain the good doctor had bought it at a thrift store.

He made a mental note to purchase a better coat for the man.

All that was left to do was get the cat into the cat carrier - that had also been shoved to the back of the closet. He had pulled out the carrier and Pounce had fluffed up like an angry puffer fish. There had been hissing and then growling - from both of them. Now they were staring at each other, determination in both gazes.

Pounce growled, a low angry sound, and swished his fluffed-up tail. There was a flash of fang as he hissed at Fenris and swiped at the carrier - claws on full display. Fenris responded by activating his tattoos and growling, his growl managing to sound even meaner than the angry cat’s. Pounce eyed the lit-up elf and let out a huff of displeasure, settling down.

Fenris was not fooled. He had seen desperate slaves back off and then strike when a handler least expected it. This cat was not going into that carrier quietly.

Both stilled and then exploded into motion, Fenris’ hand flying out lightning fast to grab fur. Pounce leapt forward, mouth open. Cat teeth dug into lyrium lined skin as Pounce latched onto Fenris’ wrist. The elf’s other hand got purchase on the back of Pounce’s neck and pulled, leaving bloody gouges in his skin and one pissed-off cat dangling from his hand. With a quick move, he shoved the spitting cat into the carrier and latched the door.

“Fasta vass! You stupid cat!” Fenris growled, nabbing a dish towel and wrapping it around his now-bloody wrist. “You had best behave or I will find a snow drift to leave you in.”

Pounce responded with a pitiful yowl, ears drooping sadly.

Fenris gazed into the sad eyes of the cat and muttered something about demons with fur. Staring at the cat, blood dripping from his wrist, Fenris had to wonder what had overcome him. He had nagged the apartment key from Anders, had dragged over books to read while he waited on the doctor, and when the electricity had gone out - decided everybody would be happier at his home.

He wasn’t sure when he had decided Anders was his responsibility. No, that wasn’t true, he thought as he started lugging bags of clothing down to his car. It had happened the day Anders had jumped in front of a loaded gun to save a nurse. That one selfless, stupid act - combined with everything Fenris had found out about Anders since then - had convinced the elf that the mage doctor was a good man with a soft heart. The type of man people took advantage of. People like his roommate, Hawke. Or the man’s boss, Justice.

He tossed the bags in the back of his car and then ran back up the stairs to the apartment, grabbing the cat carrier and making sure everything was turned off and the faucets dripping little drips of water to keep the pipes from freezing. Sure that the place was as secure as he could make it, he locked the apartment door and lugged the cat carrier to the car.

And drove the whole five blocks to the clinic with a yowling cat.

He managed to find a spot in the small parking lot. He had a half an hour still but his wrist was throbbing and the cat was looking very upset. Fenris didn’t think he wanted to sit in his car for thirty minutes bleeding on his pants and listening to Pounce gripe, so he grabbed the cat carrier, locked the car, and headed into the clinic.

The waiting room wasn’t packed, but it was busy. The receptionist looked up and blinked at the cat carrier.

“Ser, we aren’t a vet,” she said slowly, squinting at Pounce.

“I’m here to see Doctor Anders. This is his cat, Pounce. Can you tell him that Fenris and Pounce are here and that I have injured myself?” Fenris showed the receptionist his bloody wrist and she gave him a commiserating look.

“Cats really hate carriers. I’ll page him. He should be finishing with a patient. If you’ll have a seat…” She nodded at the chairs. “It shouldn’t be long.”

“Do I need to fill out paperwork for my injury?” Fenris asked curiously.

“Normally yes. But if you have Doctor Anders’ cat, well, I feel safe to assume you are a friend or...more?” The woman smiled, her face friendly and eyes sparkling. “Hopefully more. The Doctor is a sweet man. He should have somebody.”

Fenris flushed and shuffled, “We, ah...just started seeing each other.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to share except the woman was simply beaming goodwill and friendliness. It made him offer a shy smile and shuffle a little more.

“Oh! That’s so exciting! And you’re so...oh, oh my. I’m so sorry,” The woman gave a nervous laugh. “I get carried away. I’m Rachel. If you two are...then I’m sure I’ll see you again.”

“My name is Fenris,” Fenris nodded, moving to sit down. He watched Rachel pick-up her phone and dial, her eyes on him as she started speaking quietly into the receiver. He could only guess that she was having Anders paged. He hoped he didn’t need to sit out here for very long - the smiles were going to get old quickly.

***

“Fenris!” The elf looked at his name, finding Anders staring at him with worried eyes. “What happened?”

“Pounce happened,” Fenris groused.

The elf and doctor stared at each other for a moment and then Anders swung his eyes down to the quiet cat carrier. He picked it up, lifting the box so he could look through the front at his cat. “Pounce. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“Mrroow,” Pounce warbled sadly.

“He brought you dinner, he fed you, I know he was giving you scritch. And what did you do? You bit him,” Anders chided his cat, motioning for Fenris to follow him back to an examination room. “I am so disappointed in you, Pounce. You know better.”

“Mrrow,” Pounce warbled again.

“Do not listen to to that demon cat. He lies,” Fenris deadpanned. “He is possessed, perhaps by a rage demon.”

“He just hates the carrier. I should have texted you to wrap him in a blanket first. Well, let’s go into this room so I can see your wrist,” Anders ushered Fenris into an empty examination room and watched the elf perch on the cot. He reached for the dish towel, wincing as he pulled away the cloth to reveal several deep gouges still sluggishly oozing blood.

“Well...we can do one of two things. I can clean this and wrap it, or I can clean it and heal it with magic. Wrapping it would be ok, though you’ll be sore for a while. Magic would let me close the wounds now,” Anders had taken Fenris’ hand and was gently squeezing it. “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I know...magic...you told me…”

“You may try a healing spell. But if I ask you to stop, please stop. Sometimes the markings hurt around magic,” Fenris gripped Anders’ hand tightly. “I trust you.”

Nodding, Anders stepped back and pulled out antiseptic wash, sterile gauze wipes, and a small basin - all of it going on a rolling table that he pushed to the cot. Gently taking Fenris arm, Anders held the wounded wrist over the basin and poured the antiseptic over the wound and then carefully wiped the blood and liquid from the skin. Wincing a bit, he probed the wound and watched how the blood welled up and nodded. “Ok, are you ready?”

“Just...yes...yes. Do it.” Fenris exhaled shakily. Anders gave him an encouraging smile and wrapped a hand around the cuts, his magic filling his hand and seeping into Fenris’ wrist.

Fenris gave a sharp gasp and then went limp, shivering slightly as the magic poured into him - a warm wave that tingled and tickled - healing the cuts. Anders gave it another minute and then pulled away, pushing the rolling table aside so he could gather Fenris into a gentle hug. “Hey...you ok? Talk to me.”

“Fine. It...it did not hurt. I am fine.” Fenris clung to Anders, surprised that he found such comfort in the mage after being healed. “I have not had magic touch me since I was a slave and...it was different then. You were gentle. I am alright.”

“You sure?” One hand had slid into Fenris’ hair and was lightly kneading at the back of his neck.

“Fool mage,” Fenris whispered, “You healed me and I am better. Stop fussing.” He reached up to nab Anders’ chin and pull his face down, Fenris’ lips brushing lightly over Anders’. A quick kiss, simple and sweet. “Is your shift done?”

“I just need to see Justice for a moment and then I can leave,” Anders was smiling, his fingers still rubbing against Fenris’ neck. “This seems to be going fast, hmm?”

“I think it is going as fast as we are allowing it to go,” Fenris rasped, pushing back up to kiss Anders again, another quick and light press of lips. “I think you staying tonight may have me rethinking my plans on slowly courting you.”

Chuckling, Anders stepped back, a flush burning in his cheeks. “Oh well, if ever there was a reason to leave work…”

“Let us go see Justice. I wish to take you home.” Fenris touched his healed wrist, marveling at the lack of scars.

“Me and Pounce, right?” Anders grabbed the cat carrier and headed for the door of the exam room.

“Mm, I suppose we can bring the demon cat with us,” was the dry response. Anders let out a laugh and started off down the hallway. In the cat carrier, Pounce huffed - a distinctly unamused noise.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris meets Justice...
> 
> Anders decides to move...
> 
> Smut.

“Come in,” The stern voice of Justice filtered from the closed office door. Anders rolled his eyes a little at Fenris, turned the doorknob, and entered.

“Justice, I just wanted to stop in before I left for Fenris’. Just making sure you didn’t need me for anything else,” Anders offered a smile. “Oh! And to introduce you to Fenris. Fenris, this is my boss Justice. Justice, this is Fenris.”

Fenris stepped in to the office, cleared his throat, and held out his hand. It was a little like meeting Anders’ parents - awkward and nerve-wracking. Justice was tall and broad, his dress shirt not hiding his muscled shoulders and arms. Long, pale blond hair was pulled back from a stern, chiseled face. Electric blue eyes looked first at Fenris’ face and then his hand - the briefest of smiles tugging at thin lips. And then the tall man was standing and that smile was blossoming into something warmer.

“Fenris,” Justice moved around his desk to shake hands. “I admit, I have been giving Anders grief over you. I do not know you and therefore worry over him. He is...too trusting is the best way to describe him, I believe.”

Anders’ noises of protestation were drowned out by Fenris’ snort of amusement, “You may say that again, Ser. He is very trusting, very kind, and very gentle. I fear that his apartment neighbors take advantage of him.”

“Truer words,” Justice sighed. “So you are scooping him up and dragging him to Hightown for the evening?”

“His building has no power. Even with the power I worry about him living there. The building is about to fall apart,” Fenris sighed, enjoying the entire conversation. Anders had taken to slouching in one of the office chairs, Pounce’s cat carrier at his feet. The doctor looked, for all the world, like a chastised child.

“You know, I’m right here, yes? I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Have been for a long time now,” Anders groused.

Fenris shot Justice a glance and then sighed. “I apologize, Anders. I did not mean to make it sound like you were incapable. You are not. But you do live in a dangerous building that is currently without power.”

“Does this mean you’re talking him into taking that room at Hawke’s?” Justice leaned back on his desk, that smile still on his face. “I have to say, Anders. It would save me the trouble of evicting you.”

“What?” That made Anders’ shoot out of the chair.

“The Society has purchased your building. We are going to renovate it and make it a place for low-income families. The bottom floor will be reserved for those needing constant medical attention here. I had thought about keeping you in the building to offer in-house medical treatments but then Hawke offered you a room to rent and well, frankly, I think you work too much.” Justice slapped Anders on the shoulder. “Which brings me to my current problem.”

“Chantry Medical is putting in an appeal with Chantry leaders to force all mage doctors to only use magical healing in hospital settings. All mage doctors will have to have residency at the major hospital in their city to use magic. And magic can only be done in the hospital. If they do this, you won’t be able to offer magical healing of any kind. They will institute checks by their...templar organization,” the words were said with a sneer, “and are even considering placing a templar in every clinic in the city.” Justice was frowning.

“What? They can’t do this! They’d be denying the most effective medical treatments from those who can’t afford to pay the hospital’s exorbitant prices!” Anders was shaking, hands waving wildly. “Furthermore, they’ll treat those of us not at the hospital like...like criminals. Putting guards in the clinics. To do what? Arrest me if I try to save a life?”

“Your passion does you credit, Anders. We are staging a protest this Wednesday in front of Chantry Medical. We want you to speak to the crowd. Your actions during the shooting and your work here at the clinic make you a powerful force for our cause,” Justice sat down and gazed at Anders. “Do I have your support.”

“You know you do, Justice. I’ll do the speech and then come in to work. It’ll be fine,” Anders nodded.

Fenris had remained quiet through all of this, his hands clenching slightly. He sighed as Anders agreed to put himself in danger - again - for this cause. This clinic. It was a good cause but still - he worried.

“I will drive him to the hospital for the protest. I work Wednesday morning so it will be no trouble,” Fenris said finally. “I think it best if we move your things next weekend.”

“This is...but I…” Anders glanced between Justice and Fenris. “Moving? But...I’ve. Do I not get a say?”

“Certainly. You can look for an apartment on your own,” Justice said smoothly. “Though I am sure Hawke’s rent will be the cheapest you find.”

“Anders,” Fenris laid a hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “It would make me happy to know you are safe.”

Sighing in defeat, Anders slumped. “Fine. We’ll move my things next weekend. I’ll tell Hawke tonight.”

“Then I will see you in the morning. Get some rest, Anders. Fenris, it was a pleasure to meet you. I am glad you are more stable than Karl.” Justice gave them both a quick smile and then started working on paperwork.

Anders sighed and stood, grabbing Pounce and walking from the office. Fenris caught up, nabbing Anders’ arm to stop his forward momentum, “Karl? Like the doctor who treated you before you were released? Why would Justice say that?”

“I’ll explain later. I...can’t right now.” Anders swayed. “I’m tired and this is a lot to take in all at once. So much change.”

Fenris pulled the cat carrier out of Anders’ hand and gently put it down. Turning Anders to face him, the elf peered up into the blond’s eyes, “I did not mean to push you.”

“You haven’t. I mean, it was weird giving you my key but it felt good too...I felt wanted. Maybe it is fast, this thing we have.” Anders shifted, his face screwing up. “It’s been awhile for me. I’m...I’m needy.”

“You are not. This is a first for me and I do not wish to get it wrong. I watched you for months, unsure of how to speak to you. Unsure if I wanted to. Afraid because you are a doctor and I am a former slave who works as a security guard.” Fenris huffed. “I thought you were with somebody.”

Lips curling into a small smile, Anders blushed. “No, I haven’t been with anybody in years.”

“We shall go to...home...we shall go home. And you will stay with me tonight. I have clothing for several days for you.” Fenris blew at the hair falling into his eyes. “You will move into the basement room and we shall...we shall date.”

“So when I move in, I’ll be sleeping alone?” Anders moved closer, his body bumping into Fenris’.

The elf chuckled, a low sound that made Anders grin. “How about we decide night by night. That way if you need alone time, you do not need to feel obligated. And if I need alone time…”

“And tonight?” Anders’ arms wrapped around the elf.

“You may share my bed, if you wish it. You seem to need companionship...to be alone now, with so much happening…” Fenris settled into the hug and squeezed Anders. “I would like to cuddle you more.”

“And Pounce?” Anders grinned against Fenris’ hair, laughing when the elf muttered.

“I do not wish to cuddle Pounce, but he may stay,” Fenris finally said. “As long as he apologizes.”

“He will,” Anders promised. “I guess I’m ready to go home. Thank you.”

Fenris shook his head, “I have a feeling you will retract your thanks once you spend more time around our roommates. But, for what it is worth, you are welcome.” He reached down to pick up the cat carrier and, taking Anders’ hand again, followed the doctor from the clinic.

***

It was too much to hope that they would make it into the house unseen. Hawke was in the front sitting room, book on her lap and mabari at her feet, when the front door opened. She looked up, a smile splitting her face, “Fenris! Anders! Hey...what are you doing here? Oh! Is that a kitty!” The woman leapt up and jogged to them, bending down to coo into the carrier. The dog simple rolled over and huffed, closing its eyes.

“Hawke, you are blocking us.” Fenris groused, trying to get around his roommate with the carrier. Anders smiled, his hands and arms filled with bags.

“So what’s all this then?” Hawke reached over and plucked a couple of bags from Anders and moved out of Fenris’ way so that he could start up the stairs. She started up behind him, turning her head to wink at Anders. “Sleep over? Already?”

“The power is out at my apartment building,” Anders explained, grinning at Hawke’s exuberance. “Ah, so about that basement room...it appears my building has been bought and I am going to be out a home…”

“It’s yours. We’ll get an agreement signed tomorrow. Rent is like...nothing. Next to nothing. I know you’re working at the clinic and they pay beans. And do you drive? Because if so, there’s a compact car in the garage that’s needing to be taken out. Just...use it. Buy the gas and consider us even,” Hawke muscled past Fenris and dropped the bags next to the bed. “Do you want to see your new room now or later? And when will you move?”

“Ah...Fenris can show me later. And, um, next weekend ok? I have furniture…” Anders blinked as two keys were shoved into his hand, Hawke having pulled them off her key ring.

“For the basement door and the front door. And we have a storage unit. I’ll give you the key code and you can move everything in there. The room downstairs is fully furnished.” She was beaming. “This is so exciting! I’m going to go find Merrill and Izzy and tell them.”

Before Anders could do much more than open his mouth, Hawke kissed his cheek and disappeared. He looked down at the keys in his hand and then over to Fenris, “What just happened?”

“Welcome home. You have been given the keys to your new place. Hawke is...excitable. I am sure Merrill and Izzy will be unmanageable at dinner,” Fenris sighed and closed his door. He watched Anders let out Pounce, the cat slowly emerging and giving the room a sniff before jumping up on the bed to start exploring.

Anders was looking around, a lost look on his face. Fenris knew that feeling. Hawke had pretty much taken over his life at first. He had needed it back then - needed the help in learning how to be free. But Anders was recovering from so much change and the man looked like somebody had pulled the rug from under his feet.

First things first, Fenris decided, as he pulled off his jacket. “How about we change?”

“Ah...yes. Ok.” Anders gave a tired smile and tugged off the sweater he was wearing over his scrubs. It didn’t take long before he was standing in the middle of the room in his boxers and socks, now half-naked and looking lost. Fenris just shook his head, pulled off his own clothes, and gently led Anders to the bed.

“Come, lie with me,” Fenris patted the mattress and tried for a smile.

It worked, Anders smiling back and lying down. A moment and he was rolling over and cuddling against Fenris. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not be. Shh, we shall just rest together for a bit. Then get some dinner,” Fenris soothed. “You are not used to being taken care of. Please...let me help.”

“Oh well, alright. But just this once. I don’t want to make this a habit. I can take care of myself,” Anders said, words muffled as he pressed his face against Fenris’ shoulder.

“I understand,” The elf sighed and smoothed blond hair back. “We can order pizza and hide from the roommates. At least for a while.”

“I do like pizza,” Anders perked up at that. “One nice thing about all this, I get to sleep in your super comfortable bed.”

Giving a chuckle, Fenris pushed Anders to his back and loomed over the man, “Indeed, you are correct. Much more comfortable.” He narrowed his eyes on Anders’ face and then dipped down for a light, gentle kiss.

“Fenris,” murmured Anders.

“No, I will not take advantage of you. Not now. You are vulnerable,” Fenris said while dropping another kiss on Anders’ lips.

“What if I want you to take advantage of me? What if...what if it would help make me feel more relaxed?” The words were accompanied by a hand sliding from neck to ass, kneading slowly into the muscle.

“Ahh, Anders...I don’t…” Fenris groaned, biting back a whimper when Anders leaned up to nibble at his neck. “You are being very difficult.”

“And you are making decisions for me again,” Anders pulled Fenris down and into an open mouthed kiss.

Fenris tried for about two seconds to resist and then he sank into the kiss, settling on top of Anders, fingers delving into blond hair as their lips slid together, tasted and nibbled, breaking apart only so that Fenris trail kisses over Anders’ jaw and down that long, pale neck. Nibble at the curve of neck and shoulder, biting lightly and sucking before working back up and into another melding of lips.

Arching up, Anders pushed lightly at Fenris until the elf rolled, green eyes blinking in surprise - surprise that flared into heat as the mage took the opportunity to wiggle out of his boxers and toss them across the room. Fenris’ mouth went dry at the sight of all that pale freckled skin, the reddish blond hair lightly covering chest and stomach, the length of hard cock...he wiggled out of his own boxer briefs and pounced...pushing Anders back and slipping to lie between his legs, strong hands gripping bony hips.

“Fenris…” Anders breathed, the name turning into a breathy moan as the elf gave him a wicked grin and licked a wet stripe up the underside of his cock. “You don’t…”

“Hush,” was all Fenris said before stopping all conversation with another long lick.

It was pleasurable, watching Anders come undone by his hands and mouth. Little breathy moans and whimpers filled the room and Fenris greedily pressed Anders for more - fingers spreading freckled thighs wider so he could nibble lower, hand stroking rhythmically as he pressed kisses just behind the heavy sack and lower, Anders’ tilting his hips and letting out a particularly loud keen when tongue met sensitive flesh and began to teasingly lick. Anders couldn’t last long after that, didn’t, body clenching, heels digging into the bed as he gave a long moan and chanted Fenris’ name, shivering as he spent himself over Fenris’ hand.

“Beautiful,” Fenris murmured, pressing kisses to Anders’ thighs. “I want to hear those beautiful sounds from you again.”

Blinking muzzily at the ceiling, Anders could only reach for Fenris - hoping the elf didn’t mind a little cuddle after something that toe-curling - and was gratified when the elf slid up his body to hold him. “What about you?” He rasped, licking at dry lips and swallowing. “You are still…”

“Mm, after a rest and some dinner. I can wait.” Fenris was sprawled over him like a blanket, propped up on one arm to smile down into his face. “This was pleasure enough.”

Stroking Anders’ neck, Fenris seemed to ponder the man under him. “I must confess, I am feeling very protective and possessive of you, Anders. I...I do not wish to make you uncomfortable. But I will not share you. Is that a problem?”

“Not really one for sharing. Maybe when I was younger and more impetuous. But now….now I…” Anders gave a wry smile, the smile turning teasing, “Possessive, huh?”

“Mm, you are mine. I will show you tonight,” Fenris promised.

“That sounds...toe curling…” Anders blinked, feeling his cock stir at the thought. “You don’t have, you know, whips and chains hidden somewhere do you? Because I don’t think I’m up for that…”

Fenris gave a low chuckle, dragging one finger over the scruff on Anders’ chin, “Unnecessary. You will moan my name and my name only as I possess you.”

“Sweet Maker,” Anders breathed.

“Is this too fast? Too much?” The finger stilled, green eyes searching honey brown.

“No...it’s damn erotic is what it is. I’ll tell you if it’s too much. I promise,” the words drifted away as Anders slid fingers into Fenris’ hair and tugged him down and into a kiss, murmuring against his lips, “I like feeling wanted. I like knowing you want me.”

Pressing their foreheads together, Fenris smiled, “You are very much wanted, Anders. I promise you that.” The elf closed his eyes and allowed the mage to pull him into another kiss while he thought that there weren’t really words to express how long he had desired to be doing exactly this to Anders.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy...talk of Merrill...
> 
> SMUT!
> 
> The backstory on Karl...
> 
> The word boyfriend...

“Hey handsome,” The husky voice had Anders looking up from where he sat at the kitchen table, a smile already forming on his lips as Isabela plunked down next to him. “Don’t you look all...satisfied.

“Hi...Isabela, right? Is that how it’s going to be?” Anders leaned back in his chair, the smile growing as he took in her teasing grin. “You must drive Fenris to drink.”

“Oh sweet thing, you’ve already got my number.” Isabela let out a pleased laugh. “Marian said you were moving in. Our house is just filled with tasty looking men now.”

“Tasty looking men? Well, it’s already filled with beautiful women so I suppose it’s only fair to have a couple good looking guys as balance,” Anders waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh I do like you.” Isabela tapped the table and sobered, “But seriously, I’m glad you’re here. Fenris has been needing somebody for a while now. I know I’ve worried. He settled in to work and living here pretty well but...well...he’s not dated.”

Anders leaned forward, the legs of his chair hitting the floor as he searched her face, nodding at what he saw, “You really mean that. You worry about him. Good, I’m glad. I know he thinks I need a keeper but he’s…” He tapped his fingers on the table, “He’s a good man. I’m lucky he thought me worth the effort to even get to know.”

“Oh sweet thing, he’s had his eye on you for months now. We’re all happy he finally made a move, even if he waited for you to be shot to do it. And by the way, how are you feeling? Shouldn’t you still be, I don’t know, in bed?” Isabela peered at his shoulder and then squinted at his chest. “I don’t see any bandages…” 

“He didn’t tell you, then? I’m a mage.” Anders blinked. “You didn’t know? Is that going to be a problem?”

“Oh no, sweet thing. You know that Hawke’s a mage, yes? Very powerful. And Merrill’s a mage. She uses her magic in her art. She makes reproductions of elven artifacts. Enchants them with minor enchantments like...making the entire painting seem to glow. Her best selling pieces are hand-crafted miniature eluvians. Each one is tuned to the buyer. They look in the mirror and see themselves younger, more vibrant. As you can imagine, she has quite the following in Hightown.” Isabela reached out for one of his hands and squeezed his fingers. “I represent her art and sell it at my gallery.” 

“Oh...that’s...interesting,” Anders patted at her fingers. “I heal. Not as glamorous I suppose, but very satisfying.”

“Mm, Fenris with a mage. Wonders never cease,” Isabela grinned. “So, in the bedroom…” she started, stopping when she heard Fenris.

“Isabela, please stop bothering my boyfriend,” Fenris walked into the kitchen with a pizza box. Anders and Isabela both stopped talking to gaze up at him, both of them watching as his face flushed and his ears twitched.

“Boyfriend, huh?” Isabela grinned. “That explains the moaning I heard from down the hall.”

“Fasta vass!” The pizza was gently placed on the table even as Fenris glowered.

“Don’t be all upset. It sounded like he was enjoying himself. You should be proud of yourself,” Isabela was chuckling, her eyes dancing.

“Izzy, love, I can hear Fenris’ teeth clenching from the tv room.” Hawke chided as she walked in and wrapped her arms around Isabela’s neck. “Why not come watch a movie with me and Merrill? We’re lonely.”

Anders cleared his throat as Isabela twisted in her seat and pulled Hawke down into a bruising kiss. Fenris simply sat at the table and opened the pizza box, pulling out a slice and biting into it. “It’s nug ham and mushroom,” Fenris said conversationally, as if two of their roommates weren’t making out right next to him.

“Oh! I love nug ham pizza,” Anders said brightly, grabbing his own slice and biting into it. His eyes widened at Fenris as he chewed, watching with amusement as the elf rolled his eyes.

Hawke finally pulled away, disheveled and panting. “Come on Izzy. Let’s let the boys eat pizza. I think Merrill and I can keep you occupied.”

“Mm...best idea ever, love,” Isabela purred. “You two don’t have too much fun.” She gave a husky laugh and followed Hawke from the kitchen.

For a minute, both men simply chewed their pizza in silence. Finally, Anders cleared his throat. “So, ah, boyfriend.”

“I believe I had my mouth wrapped around your cock earlier,” was the dry response.

“Ah. Yes. Yes you did. Thank you for mentioning it. We’ll need to stay here for five minutes while I, um, relax,” Anders muttered, shifting in his chair.

“I wish to test the comfort of the basement bed with you,” Fenris said casually as he picked up another slice of pizza. “Any thoughts on the matter?”

“Maker,” Anders breathed out, staring at the pizza with wide eyes. “I believe you actually made me not want to eat.”

The look Fenris shot him was wide-eyed and worried. “Is that...too fast?”

“No no...I’m...do we need to walk by the ladies on our way to the basement? Because I’m telling you now, there is no way to get rid of this erection any time soon.” Anders swallowed and sent Fenris a heated look. “How hungry are you?”

“For pizza?” There was a gleam in Fenris’ eyes. One that made Anders put down his slice and start to scoot back his chair. Fenris chuckled, “We will finish our dinner first.”

Anders pouted and picked back up his slice of pizza, taking a bite and chewing slowly. Fenris suppressed a grin, took another bite of his pizza, and glanced at Anders, “and to answer your question, I am quite hungry. And no, not all of it is for this pizza.” The grin he was trying to swallow slid up his face as Anders choked and gaped. Fenris just gave a hum and kept eating, his grin having morphed into a wide smile.

***

The basement ran the length of the brownstown and contained the laundry room, a storage room, a small entertainment room, and the bedroom suite. The stairs were in the kitchen - convenient for breakfast - and led down into a short hall. Towards the front of the house was the entertainment room and laundry room. The storage room and Anders’ new bedroom sat at the back of the house. The basement had a door from the storage room into the back yard - which meant the bedroom had small, high windows.

The bedroom itself was spacious and comfortable, walls in a light blue and cream carpet on the floor. A queen sized bed, two small tables, and a dresser were in the room. It had a small walk-in closet and a bathroom - which Anders approved of greatly. Add in the small entertainment room down the hall and the entire basement was nicer than his studio apartment.

Anders peeked into the bathroom, glanced into the closet, and then threw himself onto the bed. Bouncing lightly, he wiggled and then flopped onto his back, “Oh Maker, this is an amazing mattress.”

Fenris had brought down Anders’ bag and had just put it on the nightstand when Anders jumped on the bed. He shook his head at the mage’s antics and then went to close the door, locking it. Turning around, he caught Anders’ eye and gave a slow smile. “So…”

“So…” Anders parodied, sitting up suddenly and looking around. “Ah...Pounce?’

“Is fine in my bedroom. Merrill has a litterbox in the upstairs bathroom. He has been fed. There is kibble.” Fenris nabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. “We have eaten, nothing to do until bedtime…”

Anders nodded, reaching for his own shirt, “Right...bedtime. I mean, work tomorrow and all that...”

Fenris chuckled and pulled off his jeans, winking at Anders. “You are wearing too many clothes, Anders.”

There was an inhale and then Anders was rolling off the bed, pulling clothing off as he went. He had just kicked his pants across the room when Fenris reached him, pulling him into a gentle hug while leaning up to press whisper-soft kisses over his chin. “You are sure you wish to continue? We can cuddle....there is no rush…”

Anders answered by leaning down to press his lips to Fenris’, kissing the elf with all the want and need coiling inside of him. They moved, Fenris pushing him to the bed and then pressing him to the mattress, following so that the elf could look into whiskey-colored eyes a moment before drawing the mage into another kiss - languid and slow. Anders broke away only long enough to scoot up fully on the bed and then Fenris was back over him, body draped between Anders’ thighs, hands sliding into strawberry blond hair as lips kissed and nibbled down the mage’s neck to his collarbone.

Head arched back, Anders dug fingers into Fenris’ back and moaned, whimpered, whined as teeth scraped over his collarbone and down over his chest to a nipple - Fenris’ tongue lapping and teasing, tasting...drawing more noises from Anders.

The glide of cock against cock had both men inhaling, Fenris’ head falling to Anders’ chest as they rutted against each other, strained and chased the friction till it wasn’t enough, till Fenris was rolling away and moving to the bag of Anders’ things - to pull out a small tube of lube from one pocket.

“Do we need a condom?” Fenris glanced at Anders. “I brought some but you are a mage and I…”

“I’m clean and so are you, we’re fine. I can heal anything that happens. It’s…” Anders groaned as Fenris opened the lube and squirted some on his fingers, fisting his cock as he smiled at Anders. “Maker...we should but I don’t...I want to feel you, Fenris. Please.”

“Mm...pull your legs up, Anders,” Fenris moved back to the bed, admiring the long line of leg, the curve of ass, the freckles that dotted over Anders’ calves, arms, over the backs of his hands. Another squirt of lube, a light kiss pressed to one knee as his finger found and stroked over Anders’ entrance, circling and massaging the tight muscles.

Anders sharp inhale had Fenris stopping, staring into those wide dark honey eyes in concern. “I”m fine...it feels so good. It’s been...it’s been a while, Fen. Please...please…”

Fenris nodded and slowly pressed in, thrusting lightly with his finger, working Anders till he could fit two and then three fingers - scissoring them and thrusting till the mage was begging, fingers clenched white against his legs.

A push and heat...wet tight heat and pleasure so intense Fenris’ toes curled. Anders relaxed his legs and Fenris was able to lean forward, slowly sinking into the mage till he was flush, both shaking from the sensations. Pressing a light kiss to the mage’s lips, he pressed their foreheads together and moved.

The world seemed to tilt and then right itself, vision blurring from the sensations as he thrust progressively faster, harder into Anders - the mage whimpering and moaning nearly nonstop with each hard thrust, each liquid slide, until he cried out Fenris’ name and came, body jerking and clenching, tightening almost painfully around Fenris, pushing him over the edge as well.

Anders’ hands were stroking down his back when he blinked and looked up. Sprawled bonelessly over the mage, Fenris was aware of sticky heat and blissfully lax muscles. Anders was humming softly, his fingers trailing lightly up and down the elf’s spine.

“Mm...hi…” those honey brown eyes were filled with contentment. “That was…”

“I agree,” Fenris nabbed Anders chin and kissed him, slow and deep and painfully tender. “No regrets?”

“None whatsoever. And I have to say, it’ll be hard to have me sleep anywhere else after that,” Anders gave a wry smile. “Just...to warn you…”

“I believe I have laid a claim to you, yes? You should be with me. Though...perhaps we will keep the basement room. It is more quiet,” Fenris went to move and found himself surrounded by Anders arms. “Mage…”

“Please, just a few minutes more. I really...the cuddling...it’s the best part,” Anders nearly begged, eyes wide. “It’s been so long. So very long.”

“Something you will need to tell me about,” murmured the elf, aware of undercurrents there, something that made Anders cling a little tighter to him. “I am going nowhere, Anders.”

“What if…” the words were whispered.

“What if?” Fenris pulled back to look at Anders. The mage was biting his lip, eyes closed. That made me the elf sit up, straddling his lover and nabbing the scruff-covered chin. “Look at me. What is it?”

“The hospital has rules about fraternization, Fenris. And I’m still...technically...an employee. What if they make you break-up with me?” Anders gazed at Fenris with wide, sad eyes.

“Karl,” suddenly Fenris understood Justice’s fear, the reason the man had been so reluctant over Anders dating him. “Karl and you…”

“Administration pulled him into a meeting. Break up with me and they would give him a promotion, or stay with me and quit. I offered to leave. I was working at the clinic...I could have worked full time there and Karl be at the hospital but Karl said no. Said I would be cutting short my career if I did that, that the only way for me to make it higher in the hospital would be to tough it out in the ER. So he broke it off, took the promotion…” Anders wiped at his face, tears forming at the remembered pain. “Justice was livid.”

Fenris was livid. It took every ounce of willpower to not roll from the bed to stalk around the room. “They were punishing you for your work at the clinic?”

“I put the hospital in a bad light, they said. They’ll...they’ll see us together eventually and…” Anders turned his head and sighed.

“Then I shall quit and find other work,” Fenris said finally. “Anders, I am nobody’s slave. They do not own me.”

Anders blinked up at him. “What? Fenris...”

The look Fenris gave him was filled with understanding and affection, “Fool mage, I will not let anybody dictate how I live my life. Not anymore. I am sure that Hawke will help me find another job. Varric probably knows somebody. Or perhaps Aveline. I have many skills useful to the police, many skills useful to those in need of a guard. But, for now, we shall not worry about it. But, should the hospital bring this up, I shall simply quit.”

“Oh….” Anders exhaled. “I...I…”

“Now, we shall take a hot shower and then perhaps watch some tv before bed? The entertainment room down here has a decent television,” Fenris slid off him and started towards the bathroom. “Anders?”

“Yes...that sounds perfect...yes…” He nodded, sitting and watching Fenris smile at him before heading into the small bathroom. Rubbing lightly at his chest, Anders pressed a hand over his heart and marveled that he had found somebody who, for once, would put him over everything else in their life.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris vs Chantry Medical...
> 
> Justice to the rescue...of a sort...
> 
> Meredith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW - I love how I do chapter summaries. 
> 
> I'm not sure why today's made me laugh so much

“You know, I could have driven myself,” Anders said, as he had been saying every morning since Sunday.

“And I would really like to see you squeeze yourself into that sub-compact car that Carver had owned,” Fenris responded, as he had been responding since Sunday. This morning he added to it. “Besides, we are going to the same place today.”

“Pft,” was Anders response, though a little smile curled up his lips.

It was Wednesday and Fenris was driving them both to Chantry Medical - Fenris so he could get to work, Anders so he could do his speech at the rally. Fenris had taken to driving Anders to work every day, picking him up every night and bringing him home. If asked, the elf had no good reason for doing it except - Carver’s old car was too small.

It was a small car. Carver had bought it used and super cheap when he was living with Marian. The thing was an unfortunate lime green, was a hatchback, and required the front seat to be in the back seat for Anders to fit. It wasn’t even a four-cylinder and had a max speed of sixty. Marian had laughed when she explained that it took about a city block to reach the speed limit. But despite the downsides, the a/c and heat worked; it sipped gas; and was a free car.

Anders hadn’t cared about the way it looked, its speed, or even that he had to scrunch to fit - it was a car he could drive and that meant that he didn’t have to take public transportation any longer. Fenris had declared it a road hazard and forbade Anders from driving it.

The resulting argument had involved all three floors of the house - the women finally popping popcorn to watch Fenris prowl around the living room while Anders huffed in annoyance on the couch. Isabela’s suggestion that they “fuck it out” had been met with a stream of Tevene cursing so filthy that Anders had covered Merrill’s ears out of some misguided fear that she would be traumatized.

The little elf had laughed and then said something in elvish that had had Hawke dragging her from the room with a stern look.

Eventually, Fenris wore himself out and Anders had dragged him to the basement for rousing make-up sex, promising to only drive the lime-green horror if necessary. Fenris hadn’t apologized, per se, but he had...grudgingly...agreed that Anders was an adult and could, in fact, take care of himself. Mostly.

Now Fenris was fretting over the protest, the speech Anders was going to give, and the fact that he was security and may be forced to confront the protestors. Nothing had been said at work about his new relationship - but Fenris had seen the looks shot his way by top staff. He had heard whispers as he clocked in and out. They were very discreet, but a slave learns to read a room - to read the atmosphere. And Fenris was seeing a lot of tension building up at Chantry Medical.

So when a hand landed on his shoulder after he had clocked in that Wednesday - a hand belonging to Doctor Karl Thekla - Fenris knew that the tension was about to burst.

“Fenris,” Karl’s voice was gentle, “We need to talk.”

***

The conference room was too big for the meeting. Karl, Fenris, and Meredith’s second-in-command and head of the hospital’s security, Messere Cullen Rutherford, sat at one end of the broad table: Fenris on one side and Karl and Cullen on the other. Of the three, Fenris looked the most relaxed - face settled into a neutral expression, hands tidily folded on his lap.

Cullen was shifting papers, fingers dancing over each sheet as he arranged and rearranged them. Karl was smoothing his short goatee, then straightening his jacket, then smoothing his goatee again. Neither man could look Fenris in the eyes.

Finally, Cullen looked up and cleared his throat, “Fenris. We’ve been very pleased with your performance here at Chantry Medical. Your handling of the shooting incident went above the line of duty. Your professionalism is not in doubt, nor is your character. You are above reproach. But…” Cullen’s eyes slid to Karl as if to ask for help.

“Your outside relationship status is of some concern,” Karl concluded, his voice still gentle, eyes sad.

“My outside relationship status? If it is outside of work then it is of no concern to the hospital,” Fenris responded cooly. Already he knew where this was going, and his heart clenched in his chest as he thought about Anders. Just looking at Karl sitting there, spouting off the company line with such quiet acceptance, had his blood pressure rising.

“We know you are involved with one of our Doctors. And even though Doctor Anders is on unpaid leave, he is still employed by the hospital. There is a clear no fraternization clause in your contract. It is to keep employees from bringing outside drama into the hospital - drama that could be life-threatening for patients.” Cullen said, eyes back on the paperwork.

“That seems unreasonable given that Doctor Anders is practically fired. But I did sign the paperwork so...what? What happens now then?” Fenris’ only outward response to his anger was a tightening around his eyes, a thinning of his lips.

“We offer you a choice. Obviously, we cannot force you to...break...with Doctor Anders. But we can offer up a promotion for the work you have done here. A decent salary increase, better hours, more vacation, and movement from the ER and into a more prominent position.” Cullen looked up again and offered a brief smile. “Your relationship is new. New relationships are prone to ending, prone to not working out. We can offer you a very satisfactory work environment, stability, a constant source of pride versus the uncertainty that comes with personal relationships.”

“Fenris, Anders is, how do I put this...problematic...for the hospital. Being with him will put you on the wrong side of some very powerful people,” Karl offered a sad smile. “Anders made a choice and he has to live with it. But you don’t need to be bound by his poor decisions.”

“Says the man who gave him up for a job promotion.” Fenris kept his voice mild, watching as Karl flinched. “Yes, Anders told me what happened. How he offered to leave the hospital and you broke up with him instead.”

“I was hoping he would see reason, not throw his life away. He’s a brilliant doctor - he could be running a floor, teaching interns, making a real difference in the hospital. Instead, he alienates the administration and joins up with a...a...fringe group looking to create chaos. I left him so he could have a fulfilling life, not throw it away on a dead-end career.” Karl leaned forward, eyes fervent. “What Chantry Medical offers the community cannot be duplicated at some small clinic.”

“Anders is trying to help the poor, the needy…” Fenris started, stopping when Karl shook his head.

“The Chantry offers help; the people who need it just have to go there to apply for aid. All who enter the Chantry and ask for aid are granted it - and the hospital in turn offers nearly free medical care to those who pledge themselves to the Chantry. All these people have to do is agree to support the Chantry, offer a tithe, and sign some paperwork,” Karl sat back. “Help is there for the needy. Anders is throwing away his talents. And once the new law hits, he will be unable to use his abilities.”

Fenris’ blood ran cold, “What law?”

Cullen tapped the table, “One that has been needed. It’s being passed today, I was told. All mage doctors can only practice magical healing in a hospital setting under supervision of Chantry personnel. We can’t have mage doctors just healing willy nilly outside of Chantry oversight. Their abilities are best served in the here under supervision. We can’t guarantee that they won’t…”

“What? Go rogue? Anders is a natural healer! You are hobbling him and every mage who seeks to help in a medical setting not run by the Chantry.” Fenris’ anger was coiling tighter and he clenched his hands.

“This isn’t about one man, no matter what Anders thinks. And this meeting isn’t about him. It’s about you and your future. I thought, with your background, that you would agree with this legislation - with the oversight of mages. Fenris, we can offer you anything...everything. All you have to do is agree to not see Doctor Anders again. Your relationship is so new, there is no way to have formed a lasting bond - and with a mage no less. A job like this...it’s once in a lifetime,” Cullen pushed a piece of paper across the table.

Fenris didn’t even look down, didn’t even contemplate the paper, “I did not fight for my freedom only to have it curtailed by my employer. There is nothing you can offer me that I could possibly want,” Fenris stood, pushing his chair back.

“Fenris, don’t throw away your life because of Anders. Think…” Karl started.

“And don’t presume to threaten me or mine.” Fenris tossed back. “I quit. And do not bother calling security to see me out. I shall clean out my locker and be gone in moments.”

“Fenris…” Karl tried again, stopping when Cullen shook his head. “So be it. We’re sorry it came to this.”

Fenris stopped and looked at Karl, “He loved you, you know. Anders doesn’t want power or prestige - he just wants to help people and be loved. You had something amazing with him and you turned it down for the very reasons you think mages should be watched - temptation and power.” He watched Karl look away before slowly walking from the conference room, hands clenched and face a smooth mask.

***

The protest was in full swing when Fenris exited the hospital, belongings in a small bag. Anders was standing on a stage setup off to the side, microphone in hand:

“Healthcare is a right for everybody. It is not something to be doled out to only those with the money to purchase Chantry tithes or with the blessing of good insurance. It is a right that should be available to all - like decent housing and food.” The crowd cheered in response. “Allowing children to die, to be crippled, kept in pain simply because their parents work blue collar jobs in unconscionable, it is criminal.” The crowd cheered again.

Fenris watched as Anders gestured, his words passionate as he spoke. He knew that telling the mage...his mage...about what had happened was going to hurt him. “I see they spoke to you today,” the words interrupted Fenris’ thoughts.

“Ser Justice,” Fenris said in greeting. “They did.”

“And can I assume by your bag of items that you decided this was not the place for you?” Justice’s eyes were filled with understanding and compassion.

“I cannot work for people who would dictate how I live every moment of my life.” Fenris watched Anders gesture. “He deserves better.”

“As do you, Fenris. I know who you are, of course. I did a background search on you when you started talking to Anders - spoke to Hawke and Varric,” Justice gave a small smile at that. “I can help you with your work issues. It would be something that both you and Anders would approve of.”

“Oh?” Fenris glanced at the taller man.

“There have been increases in red lyrium sales in the area around the clinic. Increases in Carta activity...thieves guild...it’s not unusual. We don’t care what background a patient has: family man or drug runner, we treat them all. But it does mean a certain amount of criminal elements in and near the clinic - which is a concern for our families.” Justice rocked on his heels. “I have been trying to find a way to offer you a job. I spoke to Hawke about it, in fact.”

Fenris sighed, “Can we not involve her in every aspect of my life?”

Justice gave a laugh, eyes dancing, “She is quite the ally. Very invested in this city. But I digress, I would like to offer you a position running security for the Clinic and eventually, the new apartments. Running - not sitting security. I want you to oversee hiring of personnel, setting up schedules, the whole deal. I can’t pay what the hospital would offer you but I can allow you free reign. You set your own hours, you handle the hiring. You set up the system. I believe that you have a...unique...perspective on this. What with your background.”

Fenris frowned slightly, “And if I say yes...then what? What do you want?”

“To bring down Meredith,” Justice murmured. “To stop the Chantry’s power. But from you? Nothing more than your aid in securing what the Society is doing. We have powerful enemies, Fenris. We can use your talents.”

“Promise me that my personal life remains personal and that I can walk away at any time. With Anders.” Fenris watched Anders wave and step down from the stage, the mage seeing him and starting over. “Promise me you will not attempt to run his life anymore.”

“You’re very possessive of him,” Justice was smiling. “Good. Yes. I promise, or at least promise to make it less noticeable. Whatever you need, tell Varric. He’ll, ah, get you the funds.”

“Of course he will,” Fenris murmured, offer Anders a smile. “Your speech was good.”

“Fenris! What are you...why are you holding a bag? Oh...oh no. They didn’t?” Anders turned to glare at the hospital. “I should…”

“Come with me so I can get you to work. And so that I can also get to work.” Fenris raised an eyebrow at Justice. “Might as well see what I have to work with now.”

“I knew hiring you was a good decision,” Justice beamed. “Go on. I’m sure there are patients just lining up.”

“Justice...did you…” Anders started, stopping when Fenris took his hand. “We will talk about this later, Justice.”

“I’m looking forward to it,” Justice smiled and watched Fenris lead Anders away, his eyes dancing a little as the elf seemed to be nagging the doctor. Yes, getting Fenris onboard was a big step in the right direction, thought Justice as he pulled out his phone to message Varric. Things were looking up for the clinic.

***

“Look...Meredith...I can’t just…” The voice on the other end of the line was whining.

“You can and you will. I want your boys to be more visible around that clinic. I can get you more product IF you promise me to make trouble,” Meredith tapped at her desk, stern face screwed into a scowl. “I want that doctor punished. He’s making problems.”

“He’s one doctor…” the voice wheedled.

“His speech was caught by local news. The bill was being signed when it hit and now we have it tied up in legislation again. A couple of the more soft-hearted types were swayed by his good looks and doe-eyed pleadings. I need him gone.” Meredith slammed her fist on her desk. “I promised Chantry leadership we’d have this wrapped up.”

“I don’t have the manpower…” the voice tried again.

“Samson. Do this for me and you’ll get your job back. You’ll be back home where you belong, not out running with those criminals. Stop him and I can guarantee you a place back in the order.” Meredith smiled at the sharp inhale she heard. “And to show you my good faith, I’ll send you an extra shipment of lyrium. The good stuff.”

“Whatever you need, Meredith,” Samson’s voice went hoarse at the thought of the drug delivery. “We’ll figure this out for you.”

“I knew you would, Samson.” The phone was placed gently on the desk, Meredith’s fingers tapping lightly again. She picked the phone back up and punched in a number, “Cullen, I want everything you have on this Fenris. Everything. Including all contacts from Tevinter. Now.”

His yes ma’am had her smiling as she put her phone back down. This was a minor setback - a minor one. She could handle this, could do what she had promised the Chantry. She’d make this hospital a shining beacon for the Chantry, would give Chantry leaders the power necessary to finally run this city...and would finally get all the mage doctors under her control. Where they should be. Where they belonged. Her hand shook only little as she opened her desk drawer and pulled out the vial of red lyrium, tapped it once on the desk, and then measured out a small line.

First the mage doctors, she whispered as she inhaled the dust. And then the rest of the mage population. And then the Chantry would be the one true power in Kirkwall...


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Fenris quitting leaves Anders feeling anxious and worried...and spurs Fenris on to taking charge...
> 
> Anders cooks...and realizes he's fallen into something very special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My ongoing headcanon that Anders can, indeed, cook - and cook well.
> 
> Checking tags and updating as necessary due to talk with Fenris.

“I can’t believe they fired you,” Anders was ranting in the car as Fenris drove, his voice bitter. “You shouldn’t have quit. I would have understood…”

“Anders, shut up,” Fenris’ voice was mild. He glanced at his boyfriend, saw the stress and strain on Anders’ face, and made a decision. “You will be calling in today.”

“What? I can’t call in! I’ve got patients to help and work to do. I’m a doctor. I can’t just…”

“You can and you will. Justice will understand. Better yet, I will handle this,” Fenris turned another corner and started back towards the brownstone, eyes on the road. “You are too upset to work.”

“You’re not the boss of me!” Anders blinked as the words left his mouth. They were childish and had been said with a distinctly angry whine. It made Anders slump in his seat and pout.

It made Fenris hum, “Anders?”

“Yeah?” There was definite pouting going on from the mage.

“I have never been in a consensual relationship before,” Fenris saw Anders’ mouth open and he held up a hand, “Let me finish. I have never been in a consensual relationship before. Up until I met Hawke, I had never had a job that paid me, never lived a life where I set the rules, never had a bedroom or a car or a bathroom...I was a slave. I did as I was told, slept where I was told, fucked who I was told.” His eyes slid from the road to meet Anders’. “You are my first consensual relationship.”

“Fenris…” Anders slid his hand over to rest of Fenris’ thigh. “You don’t have to explain.”

“It is quite clear that I do, my handsome mage,” Fenris smiled wryly his words. “I made a choice to be with you. It was my decision - not my boss’ decision, not my roommates’ decision, or anybody elses’ decision. Mine. Nobody will tell me to give you up. I refuse to allow it.”

Anders closed his mouth and looked out of the car window, unsure of what to say to that.

“I have chosen you, Anders, and I will not allow you to drive yourself mad over my decision. You are upset and you need to rest. Relax. Justice will understand. You can work a few extra hours on a day off. You take care of everybody. Let me take care of you,” Fenris spoke as he pulled up to the Brownstone. “Please.”

“Oh well,” Anders turned and gave Fenris a small smile. “Well, ok then.”

“Come, mage,” Fenris said the words gently. “Let me help you relax.”

***

Fenris had shoved Anders into the tub after they got home figuring a nice soak would help with some of the strain. It was nice that the upstairs tub was a garden tub and twice as big as the one in the basement. He left his boyfriend soaking in warm, scented water, a look of bliss already forming on his face.

Grabbing Anders’ phone, he dialed Justice. To be honest, he wasn’t sure if Justice would be alright with his take-charge attitude. The man seemed just as driven as Anders and even more dedicated. So when Justice answered with a “where are you?,” Fenris felt a small frisson of concern.

“Justice? This is Fenris. Anders is home currently. He had a bit of a breakdown in the car,” Fenris waited for yelling and was mildly surprised when there was just silence.

“Is he alright?” Justice asked, voice quiet. “Was it the hospital?”

“He was quite upset with me for quitting. We had a bit of a fight. To be frank, he was acting very petulant. I informed he was in no condition to treat patients and required rest.” Fenris answered honestly.

Another moment of silence was followed by a snort and then a bark of laughter, “So, he threw a tantrum and you took him home and put him in timeout?”

“Well, a bath...but close enough,” Fenris felt his ears burning. “I apologize; he can make up his hours on a day off.”

“He has so much vacation time accrued I’ll give him the afternoon.” Justice was still chuckling lightly. “He deserves it. His impassioned speech had a bill railroaded. They were going to restrict magical healing to hospital settings only. But his speech was live on the news and from what I hear, influenced the vote. It’s been sent back for re-working.”

“How can you possible know that? The speech was...it was less than an hour ago,” Fenris was gawking at the phone.

“I have contacts,” Justice sounded smug. “I do have some concerns over what will happen now that the bill did not pass. If I know, Meredith knows, and she’s likely to try something.”

“Then I shall make sure I am prepared,” Fenris sighed, pacing, “Anders is the weak link, so to speak. I am combat trained. Hawke is a formidable mage, as is Merrill. Isabela is no slouch, either. He is entirely too soft-hearted, too vulnerable. They will use it against him.”

“Then it will be up to us to keep Anders safe and out of harm’s way,” Justice’s smile could be heard through the phone. “I was wrong about you, Fenris. You are perfect for him.”

Fenris simply hummed in agreement. “I should go. He should not be alone.”

“I agree. I’ll see you both tomorrow then - I know he’ll be in even though it’s his day off. Thank you for taking care of him, Fenris. He’s like family to me and after what happened with Karl, well. He has worked non-stop since the break-up. No holidays off, no vacations taken...he’s given every last cent he has to the clinic or his neighbors. It’s good to know somebody will make sure he rests. Even if I wish he was working,” Justice gave a soft laugh. “See you tomorrow.”

Fenris hit END and thought about what Justice had said. Perhaps, when everything settled down with his job, he’d take Anders away. Maybe they could go Antiva and sit on the beach, soak up some sun, get suntans and just relax. It was something to think about, to maybe talk to to Varric about - seeing as how that man had contacts everywhere.

He was smiling when he walked into the bathroom, the thought of Anders in a swimsuit and at the beach making him grin. Anders blinked at that happy little smile and furrowed his brow.

“What has you so happy?” he asked, watching the elf’s ears pink.

“Ah, was imagining you on the beach. It was a surprisingly sweet picture,” Fenris chuckled softly and shook his head. “You were freckled from head to toe. And sunburnt.”

“That is...probably accurate,” Anders conceded. “Why was I on the beach?”

“Because we were on vacation in Antiva,” Fenris explained as he pulled off his clothes. “I had dragged you away from the clinic and we were staying in a lovely seaside hotel. We spent our days lounging on the beach and at night…” Fenris’ grin grew heated. “I made you scream my name.”

“Oh well...oh…” Anders slunk down into the water to hide his slowly hardening cock. “Er...so...a vacation? I haven’t taken one of those in a long time. And never to Antiva.”

Fenris pushed Anders to scoot forward, slipping into the tub so that he could cradle his boyfriend against his chest. “It is something I plan on remedying as soon as I have the security for the clinic in place. I shall speak to Varric about it.”

“We just started dating and you wish to take me on vacation?” Anders swiveled around to gawk at Fenris. “Seriously?”

“You are already living with me,” Fenris pointed out. “I do not see why I cannot take you on vacation.”

“Careful there, I’ll fall in love with you and then where will you be?” Anders twisted back around and closed his eyes. This, he thought, was not real. He never had relationships like this. He was going to open his eyes and be back in his sad little apartment and sick with some fever. He had to have dreamed this.

But the feeling of arms wrapping around him, holding him against a strong chest, made Anders realize that this was real. Fenris was real. “You’re serious…”

“I am,” Fenris said simply. “Would it be so bad to fall in love? I admit that I have never been in love but...would it be bad?”

“No,” Anders blinked slowly, a smile crawling up his face, “No, it wouldn’t be bad at all. It would be perfect. Absolutely perfect.”

***

“You are sure you know what you are doing?” Fenris asked as Anders bustled around the kitchen. “I did not realize you could cook.”

“Well, I haven’t had much reason to do any for a while. It was just me and Pounce and I worked all the time,” Anders grinned and slowly wiggled the chicken cutlets, loosening them so they would brown evenly. “Trust me.”

“Well, as I have not seen a single leaf of kale or a single dot of quinoa, I suppose I shall try to,” Fenris joked, watching as Anders pulled the now browned pieces of lightly breaded chicken from the pan only to pour chicken stock into the pan and start scraping and whisking. “What are you making?”

“Speaking of Antiva...this is a chicken dish. Chicken Piccata.” He glanced back at Fenris before returning to his stirring, reaching for a lemon to squeeze fresh juice into the slowly simmering sauce. “thin slices of breaded chicken in a lemony sauce. You’ll like it.”

“I will?” Fenris stood, moving to press against Anders’ back to watch him add capers and continue to stir. “Just chicken?”

“There’s pasta in that pot over there,” Anders grinned. “Found some linguini in the cupboard. I hope they don’t mind me using it...though I made enough food to feed several people.”

“I hope so, that smells amazing,” both men turned to see Hawke at the kitchen door, Merrill peeking around her. “Maker. You cook?”

“Why is everyone so surprised by that?” Anders dropped a large knob of butter into the sauce and stirred, watching it go glossy. Reaching for the chicken, he carefully placed each breaded cutlet into the savory sauce and turned off the heat. “There. I’ll just plate this and grab the salad and we can eat.”

“That looks really good, Anders,” Merrill had migrated across the kitchen and was leaning against his other side, face beaming up at him. “Oh! I saw your speech on the news. You looked so handsome on stage.”

“Um...thank you,” Anders flushed as she gave him a quick hug.

“Fenris must be so proud of you. You were so eloquent.” She moved away to grab silverware and napkins to set the table. “Is Izzy home, Hawke?”

“I’ll grab her, Kitten. Go ahead and set her a place,” Hawke pressed a light kiss to Merrill’s cheek and skipped from the kitchen.

“You did make enough, right? I don’t want to steal your dinner,” Merrill was gazing at him with wide, worried eyes.

“There was a giant bag of chicken breasts in the meat drawer. I used it up; figured you three would want dinner too,” Anders looked a little embarrassed. “I hope you weren’t planning on using them.”

“I’ll pick up more at the grocery store,” Merrill waved her hand. “I don’t pay rent, I buy the food. And cook. So don’t you even worry about it.”

“She’s right,” Hawke agreed, re-entering the kitchen with Isabela behind her. “See, he’s cooking.”

“Oh he most certainly is. We should get him a little apron and have him cook wearing JUST the apron and a smile,” Isabela purred, slinking up to wrap her arms around Anders’ waist. “Hey handsome, that looks amazing.”

“Your hands are on my boyfriend,” Fenris groused. “He’s my boyfriend. Mine. Not yours. Mine.”

“Mmhmm,” Isabela pressed herself closer to Anders and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “And do you like the sexy elf being all possessive? It would make me shivery.”

“Maker, you’re something else. Go get a bottle of wine...no, two bottles. Something dry. Shoo...begone desire demon,” Anders reached for a platter and pulled from Isabela’s arms.

“Here that, Hawke? I know what I’m going as this Satinalia.” Isabela swung her hips as she went to pull out a bottle of red and a bottle of white. “Kitten, glasses? Hawke? Plates?”

“Got it!” Hawke came shuffling by with an arm filled with plates and bowls - the bowls nabbed by Merrill.

By the time Anders had the chicken and pasta arranged on the platter, the table was set and the wine was uncorked. He blinked at the women sitting around the table laughing with each other. It felt...like family. Fenris gave him a wry smile and took his own seat, the smile growing wider at the look Anders could feel on his face...the stupid smile and misty eyes. Somehow, he had fallen into this crazy household and gained a family. The only thing that would make it better, he thought, was Pounce.

Who showed up right as he sat down, wending his furry body around the table inhabitants to settle between Fenris and Anders. Anders glanced down and laughed when Pounce lifted one paw to beg. “I’ll get you yours after we eat, Pounce.”

Pounce yodeled and danced in a figure eight before tapping Fenris’ leg. “You will not beg, Pounce. It is unbecoming.”

Pounce gave a sad mrrp and collapsed dramatically, rolling to show his belly. Fenris glanced at Anders who swallowed a laugh. Now, thought Anders, now it felt like home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fenris starts his new job at the clinic - much to the detriment of Varric's wallet...
> 
> Violence erupts...who sent the men and what did they want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gave me a little trouble - not sure how to lead into it. Where to go from here is...pretty clear and easy. Hah!

“Morning Broody,” Varric Tethras stood in the waiting room of the Darktown Clinic dressed in a very smart charcoal grey suit and smiling when Fenris and Anders showed up for work Thursday morning. “Hey Blondie. The man of the hour.”

“Ser Tethras, I mean Varric,” Anders corrected himself when Varric frowned at him. “How are you?”

“The question is, how’s our star doctor? That was some speech you gave - a real crowd pleaser. Not only are you well-spoken, but you’re a looker. The cameras had a field day with you, captured all that raw passion. I couldn’t have written it better myself,” Varric chuckled and then moved over to slap Anders’ back.

“So...what are you doing here?” Anders watched Fenris start to prowl around the waiting room, eyes up on the ceiling and then down along the floor. He had no idea what his boyfriend was doing but assumed it had to do with his new job.

“Why, I’m the money man of this outfit. I’m here to follow Broody around and find out how much this is going to cost me,” Varric grinned, his grin widening when Fenris frowned. “Hey, and I can invite you two to my weekly card night. You should come. Hawke and the girls are there, along with a few other people.”

“I’m not very good at cards,” Anders said, glancing at Fenris.

“Your card night is on one of his work nights, Varric. Anders needs his sleep,” Fenris stopped by the Dwarf. “You are not wired for motion sensors or even a basic alarm system. How do you protect the clinic?”

“Panic button under the receptionist desk, alarms on the back doors, and a really big lock,” Varric started laughing at Fenris’ look of disbelief. “Come on, Broody. Let me show you around. You working today, Blondie?”

“I took yesterday off.” Anders was smiling at Fenris. “I actually used a vacation day.”

“And now you are here on your day off,” Fenris was shaking his head and moving to fuss over Anders. “You will leave with me, yes? Not work extra.”

“Oh...I don’t know…” Anders started, stopping when Fenris gave him a bland look. “Only if we can go get burgers.”

“Deal,” Fenris grinned, glanced at Varric and then leaned up to press a light kiss to Anders’ lips. “Go save the sick. I have a feeling I’ll be making a very long, very expensive list for Varric.”

“Have fun spending his money,” Anders waggled his eyebrow at his boyfriend before heading back.

“Not a word, Dwarf,” Fenris growled softly.

“Not saying a thing, Broody. You two look good together. Glad it’s working out,” Varric rocked on his feet and then motioned to the receptionist’s desk. “So, if you’ll look here you can see the very high-tech, advanced panic button we have installed. It’s wired so that when we hit the button it dials 911 for us.”

Fenris glanced under the desk and swore viciously and thoroughly at the dingy button. This, he thought with some satisfaction, was going to be quite the challenge.

***

  
Anders rubbed at his face. It hadn’t been quite a full day but he had been busy from the moment he changed into scrubs till now. Justice had wanted to meet with him about the speech, he had had an uptick in patients asking for him - his face on the news making him a minor celebrity, and then there had been the normal healing. No matter that it was a day off, Anders took his healing seriously.

So when Fenris walked into the employee’s locker room it was to find one tired Anders staring with some confusion at his own shirt.

“Are you alright?” Fenris watched Anders start and then shake himself.

“Yeah, just tired. It was a long day. How was your day?” Anders pulled his shirt on and then started contemplating his battered sneakers.

“I believe it was a good start. I managed to make Varric actually blanch a little.” Fenris had to smile at the memory. “We will put together a job advertisement so that I can find people to work and then get this place wired for proper security. Motion sensors when you are closed, alarms, cameras...everything hardwired and monitored.”

“Maker, what did Justice have to say about all that?” Anders had finally started pulling on his sneakers. He gave a little groan when his back popped.

“He approved it all. So did Varric,” Fenris hummed happily. “I believe this will be a positive move for me.”

“Oh good. Think we can do a drive thru? I’m exhausted,” Anders wheedled a little. Seeing as how Fenris was driving, it was really up to him.

“I think we could manage that,” Fenris gave a head shake and then took Anders’ hand. “What will you do with yourself tomorrow while I am at work?”

“Pack?” Anders had perked up at the hand holding. “Pack and rent a truck to move my furniture.”

Fenris pondered that. “On second thought, I shall come in on Saturday. I am able to set my own hours. Justice will not care.”

“Oh well…” They gained the sidewalk out front of the clinic and Anders was in mid-sentence when it happened.

He was grabbed, an arm around his throat and a knife pressed against tender skin. Fenris was pulled from him and a gun levered at the elf.

“Greetings from the Coterie,” the masked man rasped at Fenris. “Pass it all over nice and easy and your little whore won’t get himself sliced, yeah?”

“You have made a grave mistake,” Fenris growled. “Release him and I will only injure you.”

“Says the elf with a gun pointed at ‘em. Hear that boys, the knife-ear thinks he’s hot shit.” Anders watched in fear as several more armed people stepped out, as more guns were pointed at Fenris. “You can’t get us all, boy-o.”

Fenris growled again but started reaching into his pocket. The movement had at least one gun being cocked, the sound loud in the sudden silence. Where was everybody? Anders thought frantically. The lead man grinned, a little half-smile that had ice settle in Anders’ stomach.

They weren’t going to let them go, he thought wildly.

Fenris’ hand had finished pulling out his wallet when he activated his brands - Anders watching in awe as he lit up and threw the wallet at the lead guy. He moved forward, hand starting to phase when there was the bark of a gun and red bloomed across Fenris’ shoulder.

Fenris went down and Anders screamed and shoved out with his magic, knocking the man from him. The knife slid painfully over his throat - not deep enough to kill him, just enough to cause a bloody gash.

The guns were swinging around to point at him and now it was Anders’ turn to growl. “You hurt him.”

“Easy there, blondie. Didn’t know you were some sorta mage-y type. That fool arse never said you were a mage-y. We don’t want no trouble, but we’ll have to kill you if you do anything else.” The leader looked slightly less confident this time.

The laughter was wild and hysterical, “You’ll kill me? You?” Anders doubled over, laughter making him pant.

“We got the guns. You daft?” The man gawked slightly. Gawked and then screamed as Anders straightened and gestured with one hand, fire swirling and flying into the knot of gunmen.

They scattered, unable to focus on him in their panic to avoid the flames. Anders swept his arms up and barked a word. Clouds swirled, pulled together, and released bolts of jagged lightning that hit almost all the gunmen. The smell of charred flesh filled the air as the gunmen dropped, smoking and still.

The man with the knife ran at him and it was Fenris’ gasped warning that had Anders spinning around and punching out - his fist taking the man across the face. The man went down, clutching his nose and groaning.

“Anders!” The clinic doors burst open and Justice and Varric came barreling out, skidding to a stop at the sight of the dead and injured men. “What…”

“We were attacked,” Anders said calmly, so calmly, even as he healed the cut on his neck and moved quickly to Fenris’ side. “I need him brought inside. Now. There are still a few alive. Call the cops and report this. They were expecting Fenris but not me. Justice...he’s from Tevinter. Fenris is from Tevinter. There are people who...Justice!”

Justice nodded and pulled out his cell phone. Varric tilted his head at the groaning man on the sidewalk, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a taser. He pointed it at the downed man and hit the button. There was a scream and then the guy was out. “Took care of that.”

Anders didn’t say a word, simply knelt down and ripped Fenris’ shirt open to look at the wound. There was a lot of blood, the entry wound small. He levered Fenris up slowly and blanched at the exit wound.

“Fenris,” Anders tried to keep the elf’s attention on him. “Fenris, love, look at me. You’ve been shot. I can fix this. Do you want surgery or magic?”

Fenris groaned, “I…”

“I can do surgery but you’ll be bed bound for weeks, will need physical therapy - could suffer permanent damage to your arm. Magic…you’ll just need to rest tonight. But you gotta tell me. Love...you have to tell me what you want,” Anders begged, glancing up just long enough to see a nurse come rushing out with a wheelchair.

“I trust you,” Fenris rasped. “Just heal the damn thing. No hospital. No surgery. I...can’t...be cut.”

“Alright.” Anders helped him into the chair and followed as he was wheeled into the clinic. “I’ll fix this. I’m going to fix this.”

“I know,” Fenris rolled his eyes slightly. “can we do it sooner rather than later? This really smarts.”

“Ass,” Anders said on a breathy laugh. “You are such an ass.”

Fenris gave a slight smile as Anders relaxed a bit, then winced as he was helped onto an exam table. Anders was washing his hands and muttering under his breath while the nurse pulled out items from the cupboards.

“Will we need to numb the area?” The nurse was reaching for an IV and anders shook his head.

“I’m going to do it all with my healing magics. Just stand on the other side of him and catch him if he passes out,” Anders gave Fenris a reassuring smile as he dried his hands and then moved to stand by the elf. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Fenris gritted out.

Anders placed his hands over the wound and concentrated, let his magic seep into the wound to probe for bullet pieces first and then to assess tissue, bone, and nerve damage. He murmured to himself as his magic swelled, filled the wound, found each jagged bone, each severed nerve, and started to piece Fenris back to together.

Slowly, so slowly, Anders repaired the damage. He was sweating by the time he pulled away - leaving only a tiny pucker on the elf’s back. The only reminder that anything had happened. Fenris blinked at Anders and then lunged off the exam table to catch his boyfriend.

“Sorry, sorry. Took more out of me than I had thought,” Anders mumbled.

“Fool mage,” Fenris sighed. “You should have said you were so tired.”

“I’ll be fine. Don’t fuss,” Anders groused but still wrapped his arms around Fenris. “You scared me. When you went down...you scared me.”

The nurse cocked an eyebrow at Anders and then left the room at his nod. Fenris didn’t notice, too busy rubbing his hands up and down the mage’s back. “I am fine. I would have been fine. I have had worse. They would have thought me done for and I would have phased. I would have been fine.”

“You got shot!” Anders exclaimed angrily. “I...you...got. Shot. Fenris.”

“And you saved me. That was impressive - your magic and the punch,” Fenris said before pulling Anders in for a kiss, one that was gentle and tender. “My hero,” he teased.

“Hah,” Anders huffed. “The hero is tired and still wants a burger.”

“Heros can have whatever they wish for dinner,” Fenris soothed. “We shall talk to the cops and then I promise you a burger and cuddle.”

“Oh well…” Anders gave a pleased smile. “Then I guess I can be patient. A burger and cuddle? Yep, I can be patient.”

Fenris just smiled and leaned against Anders, content to listen to his mage’s heart beat, reminding him that they were both safe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police question Fenris and Anders - and some new discoveries are made.
> 
> Anders suffers a more personal attack...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to Anders for this chapter. I am SO SORRY ANDERS! I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU!
> 
> I would also like to apologize to the kitty...and all kitty lovers everywhere (including myself) I am a horrible person. I am sorry.

“Doctor Anders?” The woman who stepped into the exam room was tall - tall and brood with hard green eyes and red hair pulled back into a tight bun. She stopped when she saw Fenris leaning on Anders and slowly smiled. “Well then, I guess the rumors are true.

“Aveline,” Fenris nodded.

“Fenris,” The woman smiled wider. “I’m happy to see you finally in a relationship.”

“Don’t tell me,” Anders said, eyes darting between the two. “You know Hawke.”

“Anders, this is the Chief of Police, Aveline Hendyr. Aveline, this is Anders. Yes, we are dating,” Fenris gave a tired sigh. “And yes, she is very good friends with Hawke.

“And Varric,” Aveline said with a husky chuckle. She sat on the one other chair in the exam room and then looked at both men. “What happened?”

“We were leaving the clinic when I was grabbed,” Anders said. “A knife was pressed to my throat and a man with a gun threatened Fenris. Fenris reacted by attempting to take the gun and was shot. I, ah…”

“Used magical force,” Aveline watched Anders flinch. “It’s my decision on if the templars are called in and I’m going to go with a no. They were all armed with guns, you two weren’t. Fenris was shot, I have plenty of eye-witnesses on the bullet wound. Did they say anything?”

“They weren’t expecting me,” Anders said, relaxing. “Oh! And they offered greetings from the Coterie.”

“Really. Now that is interesting because none of those men are Coterie.” Aveline leaned back and gazed up at the ceiling. “They’re a very exclusive bunch, the Coterie. Don’t much work Darktown unless they need to. They have hired muscle for the dirty work, sure, but most of their type carry a little calling card. They do a job, leave the card...none of these guys had a card. But they did have something.”

“What?” Fenris leaned forward, eyes on Aveline.

“Red lyrium,” Aveline pulled out a small baggie and handed it to Anders who frowned. “What?”

“This really has lyrium in it. I can sense it through the plastic. It’s cut with a bunch of stuff but it’s there,” Anders rubbed the baggie, thoughtful.

“You snort it,” Aveline offered, watching as Anders blanched. “Yeah.”

“Brain hemorrhaging, vivid hallucinations, increase in aggressiveness…” Anders gazed in horror at the little baggie. “It would hit the bloodstream and pull you under fast. Our lyrium potions are actually highly watered down and only for drinking. Never for shooting up or snorting. This feels like it has some pure lyrium dust in it. You would go on a rampage and then…”

“Just drop dead,” Aveline nodded. “Most people add it to other drugs to boost the effects. But there are enough out there who snort it plain and they just die. The makers have to know and they don’t care.”

“So our thugs were not Coterie and carried this drug…” Anders frowned. “Anything else on them?”

“Now then, you wouldn’t be asking to barge in on a police investigation, would you?” Aveline stood, eyes twinkling. “I can’t let you touch them, but I can let you see what we pulled from the pockets - to identify them you understand.”

“Oh, of course,” nodded Anders. “Of course I’m just a doctor, no idea what to look for.”

Aveline hummed, “But Fenris…”

Fenris gave a low growl, “They threatened Anders, touched him. I want to find out who sent these guys and why.”

“Anybody you can think that you upset? Recently, that is,” Aveline added the recently with a wry smile.

“I quit Chantry Medical. They invoked a clause that would have made me break up with Anders. I felt it prudent to leave rather than attack. They were, understandably, upset. But I was just security - just a guard. Why go through all this for a security guard?” Fenris asked as he followed Aveline out of the exam room.

She glanced over at Anders and then back to Fenris, “He’s creating quite a wave of negative press for the hospital. Could be they were going to go through you to get to him.”

“Me? I’m nobody, just a doctor. I treat cuts and burns…” Anders argued.

“For free. With magic,” Aveline threw back.

Anders frowned but Fenris had a thoughtful look on his face. “Obviously, I had not thought of that aspect. I will need to put a rush on the security measures for the clinic.” His smile was tight when Anders scoffed. “Your speech interrupted a major Bill being pushed through. Do not give yourself so little credit.”

Anders’ snort was swallowed up as they stepped outside and into the crime scene. CSI was busy carefully examining the scorch marks, the blood splatter, and the items on the ground. The bodies were gone - taken to the morgue for review - but as Aveline said, several items were still lying around. Fenris moved over to squint at a wallet and gestured at Aveline, the woman sighing heavily and pulling out latex gloves.

“I shouldn’t let you do this,” She groused.

“A quick look,” Fenris murmured as he pulled on the gloves. He held the wallet up, his thumb rubbing lightly over the leather before he flicked his wrist, the wallet opening. He rifled through the cards, stopped, and frowned. “I know this.”

“What?” Aveline glanced over at him.

“This,” He held up a card. On it was embossed a dragon, wings splayed. “This is a Tevinter organization. Drug runners. Dana...my former Master had dealings with them.” Fenris frowned. “These men aren’t Vints but…”

“They were carrying a drug on them. One that nobody else has heard of,” Aveline hummed thoughtfully. “One that is laced with lyrium.”

“That would be highly valued by the Magisters, yes. My guess? This group is looking for high priced buyers. And we just took out a local cell,” Fenris put the card back and closed the wallet. “They are not the head of the organization...but they are part of it. And if they were sent after me, they were considered more than just good.”

Aveline nodded. “That’s what I thought. And Anders?”

“This is not his regular work day,” Fenris glanced at his boyfriend. “He would have been at his apartment.”

“My…” Anders blinked. “We should…”

Aveline pulled a radio from her belt and glanced at Anders who rattled off his apartment’s address. She barked into the radio, waited, and then nodded when the static rattled back at her. “I’m sending a unit. We can meet them there. Most likely there was going tobe two attacks - one here and one at your apartment.”

“Maker’s breath,” Anders breathed. “I’m just a doctor. I treat sick people.”

“You are more than that, Anders,” Aveline said firmly. “And it looks like somebody has a serious grudge against you.”

***

The cop car was waiting for them when Aveline, Fenris, and Anders arrived. A tall, broad man with shaggy dark hair got out and gave them a brief wave. Fenris leaned over and murmured, “Donnic, Aveline’s husband.”

Aveline squinted at Fenris and then strode up to the cops, “Fifth floor. We’re all going.”

Anders punched in the front door code and then led the officers to the sad looking elevator. Everybody exchanged looks as Anders pushed the sticky-covered Up button, blanched a bit when the elevator wheezed open, and then carefully got on. The doors sighed closed and the entire contraption started its rickety climb.

“You live here?” Aveline was gazing at Anders in horror.

“Not any more. I’m...ah…” He squirmed under her gaze.

“He is renting from Hawke now,” Fenris interjected. His lips twitched. “More sharing with me, but you know how it is.”

“Mm…I do. Good. This building is a death trap,” Aveline huffed.

“The Society just bought it to turn it into low-income housing. So it’ll improve,” Anders was beaming proudly at the thought. “I hope they let the current tenants stay. They’re good people.”

Fenris glanced at Aveline and sighed softly. The elevator made its sickly bong and the door slowly opened. Anders glanced out and let out a tiny “Yippy! Right floor!” before exiting.

“He always do that?” Donnic asked, looking happy to be out of the rickety elevator.

“Every time,” Fenris deadpanned, grinning when Anders’ stuck his tongue out.

It was apparent from the elevator that Anders’ door was not closed...nor was it on its hinges. Instead, it had been kicked open - the intruder having left a lovely bootprint on the dingy white paint. Inside, the apartment was trashed. His bed had been sliced open, dishes scattered and broken, clothing knifed, and tv broken. More heartbreaking to Anders, the cat tree had been torn apart.

While Anders gazed in shock at his destroyed apartment, Aveline began to poke around, exhaling sharply when she looked at the bed. There, left in the ruins of the bed was a dead cat - one that bore a disturbing likeness to Pounce. Anders saw it and crumpled, rocking gently.

“Shh...it’s not Pounce. He is safe at home,” Fenris soothed, shaking his head at Aveline who growled. “Shh...come, let me take you home. May I do that?”

“I can catch a ride with Donnic. Get him out of here. I’ll be by later. Sweet Maker, what a mess.” Aveline muttered. “Anders, get some rest, alright? We’ll find the guys.”

“That poor cat,” Anders moaned softly. “Why? Why would somebody do this?”

“I don’t Anders, but I swear we will find out,” Fenris said quietly, taking Anders by the elbow and leading him from the room. He glanced at the pale man and swore silently. From now on, Anders went nowhere without him. Nowhere.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the terrible day...
> 
> And a declaration from Fenris...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again...I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LAST CHAPTER'S ANGST!

Fenris had taken them through a drive-thru for burgers and then straight home. He wouldn’t have stopped for the burgers but he didn’t cook and Anders looked like he would be in no shape to handle fixing a meal. Rather than leaving it to the oddities of Merrill’s cooking, he went with fast food. It seemed like a safe choice.

Anders sat huddled in the car, face waxy. Every so often he would mumble, “That poor cat.” Then he’d go back to staring out the window. It was worrying - his entire demeanor stricken and in shock and it made Fenris grip the steering wheel. He just wanted to get them home so he could hold Anders.

By the time they pulled up to the brownstone, Anders was shaking and Fenris was at his wits end. He gathered up the food, hussled Anders from the car, and dragged them both down to the basement bedroom. Pounce was on the bed - in the middle of the bed- and sleeping on his back with all four paws stretched out. Anders took one look at his cat, gave a soft cry, and went to cuddle him.

In between sobs, Fenris could hear Anders cooing about how much he loved Pounce, how he would never leave Pounce. And Pounce just lay limply in his arms and patted at his face, interrupting the sobs with little purring mrrps and head butts. The entire scene made Fenris’ heart clench and he put down the bag and retreated to the kitchen to give Anders some space - unwilling to break-up the cuddle and companionship.

Head in his hands, slouched at the kitchen table, Fenris muddled through what had happened just a few short hours ago. The attack outside of the clinic, the attack on Anders’ old apartment...it seemed senselessly violent and Fenris couldn’t wrap his head around it all.

“You look like you could use a drink,” Isabela’s voice filtered into Fenris’ thoughts. “Rough day?”

“If you count getting attacked, shot, and then Anders’ apartment trashed a rough day - yes,” Fenris rasped.

Isabela sat stunned, her mouth gaping open, and then she was up and rummaging in a cabinet. “What?”

“We were attacked leaving the clinic. They shot me and Anders took care of them and then healed me. Aveline came by and we…” he coughed, choking a bit. “We realized they would have thought Anders was at home. At his old home. We went to check and found his apartment trashed. They had left a dead cat on his bed.”

“Sweet Maker,” Isabela returned to the table with a bottle of red wine and the corkscrew. “How is he?”

“Sobbing into Pounce’s fur,” Fenris sighed.

“Well, why aren’t you down there with him?” Isabela turned narrowed eyes on Fenris. “Listen here, sweetie. That man is pure gold. You should be…”

“I’m alright,” Anders’ voice quietly carried through the room. “I’m alright.”

“Amatus,” Fenris was up and across the room before Anders could move. “You are not. You should be resting.”

Anders swayed into Fenris’ arms and allowed himself to be led to the table. “Hi Izzy.”

“Oh you poor dear,” Isabela hopped up for glasses and poured everybody a measure of wine. “Here, drink this.”

Anders scrunched his nose but sipped at the wine, sighing softly, “I’ve never...I treat patients who are the victims of crime but to be the victim...this is…”

“It is different, yes,” Fenris said softly. “Let me get the food. You should eat.”

“I’m not hungry,” Anders pushed the glass of wine away and slumped. “I want to sleep but I keep seeing you covered in blood, keep seeing that poor cat…”

Fenris stood and shared a look with Isabela. “Come Amatus, come with me. Let’s go lay together. Maybe it will help.”

Anders nodded, “Sorry Izzy.”

“Nothing to be sorry for. I’ll keep the girls off of you so you can rest. Go on you two; you both should try to sleep.” Isabela frowned as Fenris led Anders from the room, pulled out her cell phone, and sent a text to Hawke. Then, she tipped back the glass of wine and went to go find Merrill for some hugs.

***

“Fenris?” Anders licked his lips and watched as his boyfriend bustled into the bathroom to start the shower. “Fenris?”

“Mm, yes?” Fenris gave a shy smile as he moved to start undressing Anders. “We will shower, eat, and then sleep.”

“What does Amatus mean?” Anders lifted his arms so Fenris could pull the bloody scrubs top from him. As the hem was pulled over his face he saw Fenris’ flushed ears.

“It means love or beloved,” Fenris cleared his throat and gently pushed Anders to sit on the bed, kneeling so he could remove his tattered sneakers and socks.

“Do you?” Anders stood and let Fenris pull his pants and boxers off. “Do you really?”

Fenris shuffled and then started pulling off his own clothes. “As if you have to ask. As if I have not...had not…I was half in love with you before I met you. Now…”

Anders’ inhaled, sharp and sudden. Fenris glanced over at the stunned man and then looked away. “I would understand if you do not feel the same.”

“How could you even think that? I’ve been falling for you since you nagged me about not giving away my groceries,” Anders scratched at his chest. “I mean, you’ve done nothing but look out for me…”

“You mean I took over your life,” Fenris gave an awkward laugh, shuffling.

Anders rolled his eyes and moved the few steps that separated him from Fenris, wrapping him up in a close cuddle. “I feel safe and loved and wanted. I haven’t had that in a long time.”

“Anders.” Fenris breathed out, pushing up to kiss him. “Amatus.” The word was whispered against soft lips.

Anders sank into the kiss, trying to show Fenris how much everything meant, how special he was, how wanted and needed and loved. Soft gasps escaped from both men and when they separated it was only to move to the bed, Fenris pushing Anders down and following to nuzzle and nibble over neck and shoulders.

“Want you,” Anders moaned. “Please, want you now.”

Fenris untangled himself long enough to grab the bottle of lube. He smoothed a hand up Anders’ leg and squeezed his knee. “Spread your legs for me.” The words were a quiet command - one Anders followed with another soft moan.

Moans that grew louder. Fenris moved over him slowly, forehead pressed to forehead, breaths shared, endearments whispered. Anders clung to him, pressing himself up into each thrust, not wanting contact broken, wanting to filled and taken, wanting to forget everything but the man holding him. Fenris gave that to him, moving faster, pinning him to the bed as his strokes went from slow to pounding - bringing Anders over with a soft “cum for me, Amatus.”

The sound of Anders’ pleasure, the tightening of his body, brought Fenris over and he clung to to Anders, whispered “love you, love you, love you” as he came. Collapsing onto Anders’ chest, Fenris decided to worry later about his declaration and instead just enjoy the feeling of arms around him and the steady thump of his lover’s heart.

***

Later, sitting on the bed with burgers and fries spread between them, they shared quiet, shy looks and little smiles. Neither was particularly wanting to discuss where this left them, or even how to say the words whispered during passion. Instead, they ate and shared smiles and settled.

Into that quiet peace rang Fenris’ phone. A quick glance showed Aveline and he pursed his lips as he accepted the call. “Yes?”

“Fenris? It’s Aveline,” her voice was brisk, no-nonsense.

“Aveline, it is late. Why are you not home?” Fenris ate another fry and watched Anders perk up.

“I wanted to call and give you an update - sorta off the record. So don’t spread it around. We got confirmation that those guys were not Coterie. An informant took a look at them and said no. But they had been sniffing around the Coterie territory. Looks like a gang war type deal - something to do with turf lines and a drug war. The Red Lyrium? It’s the new kid on the street and it looks like the dealers are wanting to take over. No idea why they’re after you except...and this is interesting...one of them had a Chantry Med bracelet. No way to find out why, the hospital clammed up, spouted patient confidentiality.” Aveline sounded pissed.

“Interesting. And too much to be coincidence. Sloppy of them,” Fenris shook his head when Anders gave him a questioning look.

“Is Anders there? How is he?” Aveline’s voice smoothed out and warmed.

“He is doing better. He is here, yes,” Fenris grimaced a little when Aveline hummed. “Why?”

“You may want to pass along that the cat had been dead for a lot longer than it had been in that office. No signs of trauma...it looked like a stray. Lots of them around that neighborhood, usually gathering around the dumpsters. Wouldn’t take much to find a dead cat and drag it up to the apartment.” Aveline sounded a little sad. Fenris knew she had a fondness for animals, even if it was dogs over cats.

“I will let him know. I do not know if that will help, but I will let him know,” Fenris promised.

“It was a nasty warning, though. I am tempted to tell him he can’t work,” Aveline was back to brisk, knowing the information she was passing on would not be taken well.

“I will handle his safety. Now that I know it is an issue, we will be better prepared. Does Hawke know?” Fenris feared she already did.

“Oh yeah. She called me a half hour ago,” Aveline sighed.

“She has not spoken to us though…” Fenris thought about how they had been intimate a while ago and how Hawke probably hadn’t wanted to interrupt them. “I will deal with her.”

“Varric’s already told me he’s upping the security at the clinic. Don’t let Anders go to work if you aren’t there, got it? I’ve got men canvassing the neighborhood and maybe...well...I’ll keep you posted.” He could hear tapping over the phone. “I gotta go. Donnic is giving me the look.”

“Go be with your husband. I have this handled here,” Fenris gave a soft laugh. “Thank you for the call, Aveline.”

“No worries, Fenris. We’ll figure this out. Later.”

The phone went dead and Fenris put it down slowly, cleared this throat, and gave Anders a half-smile. “Aveline said the men are connected to the hospital, not Coterie.”

“What?” Anders put his burger down and blinked. “What?”

“And the cat was not killed because of you. It was already dead when brought up to the apartment. Most likely a stray from one of the alleys,” Fenris watched Anders go limp.

“It’s still...it’s still not right, though a little better. I guess. I think.” Anders fidgeted. “Anything else?”

“I will work when you work. You are not to go out alone. Please, Amatus. Listen to me on this,” Fenris reached out and took Anders’ hand. “Hawke already knows. She will find these men. She is very good at it.”

“Is that what she does? Is she a private detective or something?” Anders watched as Fenris started cleaning up the food.

“Or something,” Fenris said with a sigh. “I would say more concerned citizen with too much time and money but she hates that.”

Anders plucked at the bedspread, eyes down. “I hate that I dragged you into this.”

“I am glad you did. If you were not moving out…” Fenris’ throat closed. “You could have been injured or dead.” The thought of Anders hurt...dead...Fenris moved back to the bed and gathered Anders up. “Please, promise me you will listen to me.”

“I promise.” Anders soothed, relaxing into the cuddle. “Fenris?”

“Yes, Amatus?” Fenris was busy pushing Anders back, following him down to curl against his chest.

“I really am falling in love with you.” Anders said quietly, arms tightening around the elf.

A sharp inhale, a shaky exhale, and Fenris pressed his face against Anders’ neck. “Love you,” he whispered. “I promise, I will keep you safe. I swear it.” He clung to Anders and prayed that he could keep his promise.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short, sweet interlude for Fenris & Anders

“And now a look at our Crime Report. The Kirkwall PD reports a shooting yesterday outside of the Darktown Clinic. Doctor Anders, well-known activist and the hero of the Chantry Medical attack, was accosted while leaving work. Shots were fired and an unnamed elf was hit. Doctor Anders subdued to the attackers - many of whom were on the latest fad drug, Red Lyrium.”

“We spoke to the Director of the Clinic, Mr. Justice, who assured us that the clinic is aware of the uptick in violent crimes and has hired a new security expert. In a statement from him, he expressed his dedication to the safety of all of his patients and promises to bring the Darktown Medical Clinic’s security into the Dragon Age.”

“In a related story, a cell from a well-known Tevinter organization was identified and detained at the Free Marches border. The organization has ties to the Red Lyrium group that attacked the clinic. Sources state that the new security expert is an ex-Tevinter slave - making some wonder if the clinic isn’t be targeted by those who used to own this elf.”

“And now, the weather.”

“I didn’t realize I was hero. And they’ll find out your name soon enough and then you’ll be on the news with me.” Anders frowned slightly. “I don’t like that. Maybe we shouldn’t arrive at work together.” His fingers were busy pleating the quilt he was curled under.

“Do not worry about me. I can handle myself.” Fenris said from across the room where he was looking through the movies.

“I just...I hate that I’ve brought so much chaos into your life.” Anders kept his head down. “You deserve better.”

Fenris stood at that, striding to the couch. A flick of the wrist and the quilt was pulled off Anders - who sat up at the sudden movement. Straddling Anders’ lap, Fenris nabbed his chin and gazed into his eyes. “Hey. I love you. You are exactly who I want and deserve. Never think otherwise.”

Anders swallowed, eyes filling with tears. “I hate this. I just want to wake up and be a doctor again. Not some hero, not a name on the news. Just a man who heals people.”

Fenris pursed his lips, watching the tears slide down Anders’ face. Leaning forward, he pressed a kiss to one damp cheek. “Amatus. I do not think a movie and cuddling will help this.”

Sighing, Anders seemed to droop. “So...what do you want to do? I would be moving my things but…”

Tilting his head, Fenris narrowed his eyes on Anders’ face and then slid off his lap. “Come with me. We will get dressed and go out.”

“Out where?” Anders allowed himself to be pulled up.

“You will see. Come on. Trust me.” Fenris raised an eyebrow at Anders.

“I do.” Anders said, following Fenris down the hall. “I...I love you too.”

The smile was gentle, warm. “I know.” Fenris tugged Anders to him for a brief kiss. “I am glad you told me, though. Now...jeans. And an older t-shirt. You will want to be able to get dirty.”

“Where are we going?” Anders asked again, pulling out ratty jeans and a rattier t-shirt.

“Someplace guaranteed to make you smile,” was all Fenris would say.

***

“Oh Maker, look at all of them.” Anders was sitting on a large multicolor blanket in a drab concrete room. Crawling over him was a pile of kittens. “Can I have them all?”

“No.” Fenris gently pulled one from his leg, the little kitten mewling loudly in anger. When Fenris put him down, the kitten huffed and launched himself back at his leg, clinging and growling. “Not this one for sure.”

“Aww, but he’s so fiesty. Look at him go.” Anders cheered as the kitten managed to inch his way up Fenris’ leg to cling to one hip. “That’s one determined kitten.”

“Fasta vass, get off off me. Your claws prickle.” Fenris stiffened and looked down, groaning when he saw two more kittens climbing up his legs. “I am covered.”

“It’s amazing,” Anders crooned. “They’re all so adorable!”

“You may adopt one - only one. I shudder to think of how Pounce will handle this new edition. Pretty Paws will not care. Pretty Paws barely notices people in the house. Pounce, however, is clearly a demon in a fur disguise.” Fenris said while plucking kittens from his jeans.

“Oh...I get to adopt one?” Anders turned wide, happy eyes to Fenris. “I do love you.”

Fenris scoffed, growling and waving at his back. “There appears to be a kitten on my back. Anders...Anders put them down...Anders...he is in my hair…”

Anders covered his mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. Perched on the back of Fenris’ neck was an all-white kitten, wide amber eyes staring at one ear in fascination. The little kitten nosed the ear and Fenris inhaled and squeaked out a laugh. “Anders!”

“Hah. Hold on. Let me just...oh, so sorry sweetheart. Let me get up.” Anders stood, covered in clinging, mewling kittens. Shuffling forward, he reached for the little kitten who slunk back. “Aww, he’s happy there.”

“He’s sniffing at my ear and it tickles. Anders...stop him.” Fenris let out a strangled yelp as the kitten bit the tip of the ear and then started grooming it.

“Well, that settles it.” Anders said matter-of-factly while pulling kittens from him.

“What?” Fenris was wild-eyed, the kitten having wrapped a paw around the ear while grooming the tip with abandon.

“We have to adopt that one. He loves you. Look, he’s grooming you. That means friendly in cat.” Anders explained, reaching for the little furball.

Fenris huffed, watching Anders cradle the kitten. “Let me see him.”

Anders grinned and took a quick peek at the kitten’s bottom before handing him over. “It’s a her, by the way.”

Fenris looked down at the little kitten who batted at his chin, eyes wide and unblinking. He lifted her closer to his face and she placed her front paws on his chin and nuzzled him. “Oh…” his voice went from growly to a low rumble, “I suppose we can take her home.”

***

“Felicia,” Fenris murmured in the car, stealing glances at the kitten.

“What, love?” Anders hummed and wiggled his finger, the kitten grabbing and gnawing on the tip. The shelter had given them a little box carrier but Anders had scoffed at it. Instead he was cradling the kitten on his lap, tickling at her belly.

“Her name is Felicia. It is the female version of Felix.” Fenris glanced at the kitten again, his lips twitching up into a smile.

“I would have named her Lady Snowball.” Anders pouted. “You named her cat. Your kitten’s name is….cat…”

“Our kitten.” Fenris corrected. “She is ours.”

Anders’ smile was shy. “Ours.”

“Anders. I love you. I want to be with you. I…” Eyes on the road, Fenris tapped at the steering wheel. “I do not want a short relationship with you. You should understand that. The more we are together, the more I want to be with you.”

“Even though…” Anders picked up Felicia to snuggle her.

“Nothing that has happened has been your fault. Well, leaping in front of the bullet...that was your fault.” Fenris chuckled at Anders’ huff. “I would be with you and only you, Anders.”

“You took me to see kittens, let me adopt one, and then say that?” Anders coughed and wiped at his face.

“I am not Karl. I will not leave you.” Fenris’ voice was low.

“I’m beginning to believe that. I am.” Anders straightened.

“I do not mind convincing you. It is quite pleasant to have you curled in my arms while we sleep.” Fenris hummed. Felicia gave a little meep and Fenris chuckled. “Is she fine?”

“She’s just ready to get down and play. We’re almost home little one. Then you can meet the rest of your new family.” Anders cooed at the kitten. “And tonight you can sleep with your daddies. Right, Fenris?”

“Her daddies, huh?” There was a heartfelt sigh. “I suppose so.”

“See! You’ve already got him wrapped around your tiny little paw. Oh, who’s the best little sweet girl? You are!” Anders crooned.

“Sweet Maker,” Fenris muttered. “I may regret this decision.”

“Just wait till you wake up with her sleeping on your head. Then you’ll know she loves you.”

Fenris just shook his head and returned to concentrating on the road. Next to him, Anders was crooning softly to the kitten - who was answering him with little purring meeps. The happy sounds made a smile twitch up Fenris’ lips. Making Anders happy was worth any small inconvenience - including a kitten on his head.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff ending in Meredith...
> 
> Who was she talking to? And what is her end goal?

“Pounce, meet your new sister, Felicia.” Anders placed the little kitten on the bed next to Pounce and smiled.

Pounce eyed the kitten with mistrust, lowering himself to the bed and growling. In response, Felicia fluffed up and hopped sideways, a vicious little meow spilling from her.

“They do not look like they will get along.” Fenris observed, tensing to grab the kitten.

“Just wait. They need to establish roles.” Anders watched as Pounce growled louder, slinking closer to the kitten. Felicia gave a little rumbly growl and swiped at Pounce, hissing. Pounce blinked, tilted sideways, and exposed his belly. Felicia wiggled her little butt and leapt, landing on Pounce and began to viciously groom his face.

“What just happened?” Fenris was gaping.

“Pounce likes her. Aww, look. They’re bonding.” Anders beamed, watching as Pounce started grooming Felicia. “She was a good choice. She’s so sweet.”

“I cannot believe the demon cat likes her.” Fenris rumbled, shaking his head. “I did not think the demon cat liked anything.”

“Don’t call him a demon. He’s a perfect gentleman.” Anders stood and stepped over to Fenris, wrapping him up and cuddling him. “Like you. Dangerous when prodded, but very snuggly.”

Fenris snorted, “That cat has you wrapped around his little furry paw.”

“Jealous?” Anders bent down to nuzzle Fenris’ neck. “I love you.”

Fenris melted. “Amatus,” he breathed. “Are you better, now?”

“I am. Much.” Lips had just met lips when there was a knock and the bedroom door being pushed open.

“Hey guys...whoa. Kitten!” Merrill’s squeals made both men jump. “Look at you! Oh you precious little thing!”

“Merrill...what do you need?” Fenris growled.

“Oh! I’m sorry I sorta barged in. Hawke was asking for you and I said I’d come down to get you two and then I saw the kitten and she’s so adorable and look at how Pounce just loves her!” Merrill inhaled sharply. “Also, dinner is ready. I made veggie lasagna. It’s covered in cheese and alfredo sauce and has spinach, carrots, broccoli, and zucchini in it.”

Fenris gave a horrified look. “No meat?”

“Erm...it’s a veggie lasagna. There’s garlic bread and a big salad too.” Merrill giggled at Fenris’ face. “And meatballs that I picked up for you.”

Fenris exhaled in relief, making Anders laugh. “He’ll try the lasagna, Merrill. Tell Hawke we’ll be up there in a moment.”

Merrill beamed at Anders, gave both Pounce and Felicia head pats, and then scampered from the room. Anders and Fenris waited to make sure they heard her going up the stairs before exhaling.

“She’s a little whirlwind.” Anders said with a laugh, tightening his arms around Fenris.

“I do not wish to try the pasta.” Fenris groused, wiggling in the snuggle.

“It’s covered in cheese and more cheese. You should. It’ll make her happy.” Anders took the opportunity to nibble on the tip of one pointed ear. Fenris gave a high pitched squeak and shivered. “Mm...or we can...stay here.”

Fenris made a noncommittal grunt, shifted his footing, and broke out of the snuggle. With a grin, he locked his arms around Anders and pressed him back to the bed, waggling his eyebrows as he pinned his taller boyfriend. “I shall consider it.”

“You’re looking too pleased with yourself,” Anders laughed.

Fenris hummed and nuzzled at Anders’ neck. “Perhaps we should stay here. I am not that hungry and you are more enticing than a vegetable filled pasta dish.”

“I have to agree.” The husky laugh from the doorway had Fenris pressing his forehead against Anders’ chest and groaning. “But Hawke saw Kitten bounce up to the kitchen and had a feeling you two would try to hide out down here.”

“We are allowed to miss dinner,” growled Fenris. “We are not beholden to Hawke.”

“Nope, you aren’t. But she’s worried about Anders and Kitten made that lasagna to try to cheer him up. Then thought you would hate it and went out to get meatballs. And while she was there, she picked up a tiramisu.” Isabela raised an eyebrow. “So you will come upstairs to eat.”

Anders flushed and gave a sniffle. “She made lasagna to cheer me up?”

“She did.” Isabela gave a soft smile. “And I...don’t cook. So I offered to come check on you .”

Fenris stiffened on top of Anders. From over his shoulder peeked Felicia, making Anders laugh. Isabela inhaled and then let out a breathy coo. “The...she is...get down, Felicia. Now,” garbled Fenris in between Isabela’s cooing tones.

Felicia gave a little mrrp and from Fenris’ shoulder to Anders’ neck, gave another little mrrp, and tumbled to the bed. Anders chuckled. “Alright you, get up. We’re going to go eat lasagna and be social.”

Fenris grumbled but stood. He offered a hand to Anders, tugging him up and giving him a lopsided smile. “I will agree to one slice of veggie lasagna and meatballs. But then I wish to come back down here and hold you.”

“And play with the kitten.” Anders added, wiggling a finger at the little white fluffball.

“And play with the kitten,” agreed Fenris.

***

“Aveline says she may have an in with the hospital.” Hawke glanced at Anders before she took another bite of lasagna. “One of the surgeons.”

“Which one?” Anders licked cheese off of his fork and glanced up.

“Dr. Orsino? She contacted a nurse who had been moved out of the ER recently and they passed her name on.” Hawke smiled as Merrill offered her more bread. “No thank you, Kitten. This is good.”

“Surprisingly good.” Fenris admitted, serving himself another slice of lasagna. “Do you know this doctor, Anders?”

“I’ve met him a few times. He’s a neurosurgeon. Very talented. And a mage. Who was the nurse?” Anders gave Fenris a teasing grin and then rolled his eyes when another slice of lasagna landed on his plate. “Hey...I’m full.”

“You are still too skinny. Eat, Anders.” Fenris prodded Anders’ side, grinning when Anders huffed in annoyance.

“Alain?” Hawke watched the byplay, an amused smile on her face. “You know him?”

“He was the nurse who was almost shot. A good kid. I’m glad he’s out of the ER.” Anders took a bite of lasagna and made a face at Fenris.

“Well, Orsino has agreed to look into this drug issue and the hospital. Apparently, he’s been on several boards fighting to keep Meredith from doing whatever it is she’s trying to do. I gather they have been unsuccessful.” Hawke shrugged.

“Mage-run organizations tend to be. Plus, they bicker about what reforms matter - conveniently forgetting why we need the reforms in the first place. Still, I’m glad he’s willing to help. Any help is better than none.” Anders pushed his plate away. “Just the thought of Meredith makes my appetite disappear.”

“Oh...and I bought dessert.” Merrill fussed, hopping up to pull out a spectacular looking tiramisu. “Are you sure you don’t want a little slice?”

“Oh well…” Anders gave a laugh. “I mean...I think I have room for that.”

“Mm Kitten, that does look lucious. You have the best tastes.” Isabela agreed. “Even Fenris agrees, see how he ate two slices of your lasagna?”

Fenris rolled his eyes but offered a rare smile. “It was all good. And yes, I will accept some dessert. I...want to thank you all. Anders means a lot to me and your willingness to help…”

“Fenris. We like him too.” Hawke said as she reached across the table to pat his hand. “No thanks is necessary.”

Anders leaned against Fenris and sighed. “I’m so lucky he was the one working in the hospital that day.”

Fenris just hummed and wrapped an arm around Anders’ shoulder, smiling at Merrill as a slice of dessert was placed in front of him. They would deal with the problems tomorrow, for now he was content to be home with his friends and lover.

***

“I got you here, you do your job.” Meredith tapped a fingernail on her desk. “So make sure you actually do it.”

The woman leaned back in the guest chair and smiled, “Oh, do not worry. I am here to reclaim what is rightfully mine.”

“Take him back, kill him, I don’t care...get him out of my way. He’s your responsibility; he’s your property.” Meredith spit, the tapping growing louder. “Your master…”

“Former. Master.” The woman’s smile turned predatory. “And his estate is now mine. As is his little wolf - no matter what your barbaric court system says. I’ll do this for you, Administrator. But you keep your dogs off my back. When I leave, it’ll be with him properly collared. Perhaps I’ll take his little pet mage as well.”

“If you want them both, they’re yours. Get them out of my city. They are ruining my plans.” Meredith stood. “We’re done here.”

The woman stood, fluffed her black hair, and picked up her bag. “Thank you for the tip. I and the Magisterium appreciate it. Consider your product...acceptable.” A final smile and she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadriana makes an appearance and tries to intimidate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Behold! A chapter! I know it's been a couple weeks. I had a long prompt to handle and wanted it done (the arranged marriage prompt). Hopefully this chapter makes it up to you all!

Justice had made him take a couple days off of the clinic. So for the first time in...forever...Anders had had a free weekend. What could have ended up being two days of grousing and stewing had turned into two days of playing with the cats and cuddling with his boyfriend. He had made dinner for the household again. He had curled up next to Fenris on the couch to watch a movie. He had...relaxed.

And it showed on Monday.

He was bouncing down the hall, a smile on his face, when there was a page for Fenris. Unless there were workmen due - and Fenris had been grousing about how the electricians were reluctant to make rush visits to Darktown, there was nobody that should be visiting for him. It made him raise an eyebrow and go peek through the doors leading to the waiting room. He saw sick children, an elderly couple, a young man cradling what looked like a broken arm, and a beautiful woman with black hair curling around her face.

The woman tapped her nails on the reception desk and wrinkled her nose in disgust when one child coughed.

“Anders, you are blocking the door.” Fenris’ voice came from behind him.

“Who’s that?” Anders moved over so Fenris could peek out. A sharp inhale had Anders pulling him back. “Fenris?”

“It’s...Hadriana.” Fenris’ voice shook. “She has no business being here. She has no right.”

“Who’s Hadriana.” Anders watched as Fenris started to pace.

“My former master’s apprentice. She...she’s a bitch. A demon in woman form.” Fenris spit. “How did she find me?”

“I thought you had your freedom?” Anders reached for Fenris, clutching his shoulder tightly.

“I do. She has no legal standing. I will...I…” Fenris drooped. “I am afraid.”

“Then I’ll go with you to see her.” Anders straightened his coat. “If she so much as blinks at you, I’ll set her hair on fire.”

Fenris’ lips twitched, “You would too.”

“Burn the ends clear off.” Anders said with a nod. “Unevenly. So that it looks like a charred, diagonal mess.”

Fenris gave a weak smile. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Anders patted his shoulder. “I’m right behind you.”

Fenris nodded and pushed through the door. At his appearance, Hadriana straightened. A sneer formed on her face as she watched Anders follow him. “Fenris.” Her voice was cultured, a cool fall of perfectly formed tones. “How delightful.”

“Hadriana.” Fenris sneered back. “What brings you South?”

“Mm, my little wolf. As if you didn’t know. Do you want this play out here in front of an audience? Or is there someplace we might go, my pet.” Hadriana glided over to him, her hand reaching out to wrap around one arm.

A hand that was grasped by Anders. “We’ll take this to the back. We should be able to find an empty exam room. And hands to yourself.”

“Ah. The famous Dr. Anders.” Hadriana regarded him with cold eyes. “Such a compassionate voice. Spouting platitudes about the masses...as if the masses had the brains to understand even the most basic of sentences.”

Anders’ lips thinned for a moment and then he burst into laughter. “Are you related, perchance, to Director Stannard? If you think your little diatribe is going to affect me, well, you’re wrong. Now, come with me Ma’am. I wouldn’t want you to scare the children with your evil, witchy gaze.”

Fenris choked back a smile and simply raised an eyebrow at Hadriana, who stalked through the door to the back. “Let Justice know.” Anders hissed at the receptionist before dragging Fenris to the back with him.

“If you think I am going to allow you to…” Hadriana started, stopping when Anders shoved her into the first available exam room.

“Shut up. You have no rights here. No legal standing. Fenris has papers of freedom, issued by the courts. And you, my dear, are a known slave owner. How dreadfully illegal in the South.” Anders stepped into her personal space. “If you think for one moment that I am going to allow you to come into my clinic and harass my lover, then you have obviously allowed a demon to infest your brains. You can either leave now or you can try again. And I assure you, if you wish to try again you will not come out the winner.”

Hadriana drew herself up. “You are nothing but a second rate mage healer. What could you possibly do to harm me?”

Fenris’ tattoos glowed white hot as he snagged her wrist, turning it to Anders, who took the delicate hand in his and examined the skin. “She is a blood mage.”

“Even better. And with the scars to prove it. How absolutely terrible for you, dear. Always cut in an area that won’t show.” Anders ran one finger down a scar. “Interesting fact about mages who draw their power from themselves...healing magic seems to react in interesting fashions when used on them.”

Hadriana tugged at her hand, pursing her lips when it wasn’t freed. “Release me.”

Something cold fell over Anders’ face, a look Fenris had never seen before. One that was mildly frightening...made more because he could feel Anders pulling on the fade. Could feel power being gathered. “Amatus…”

“You have no right to make demands, Hadriana. I love him. He is mine, if you wish me to use words your petty mind can understand. But in case words aren’t enough, a small demonstration.” Anders released a mild healing spell - one used to close the smallest of wounds.

Hadriana let out a piercing shriek as pain flooded her arm.

“Are we understood?” Anders released her and stepped back.

“You have powerful enemies.” She hissed. “Ones who will do anything to bring you both down. I will find him when you are not there. I will take him, and he will remember his place - at my feet like the dog he is.” She turned to Fenris , her face smoothing out into something nearly pleasant. “Soon, you will be mine again. And when that happens, I will retrain you. Wipe your memory so that you will serve me and only me. And you.” She glared at Anders. “You will be turned into nothing more than whore.”

She pushed past both of them. “I am not one of your damned Southern mages. I am a Magister. You think your little taste of pain scared me? Run home to your friends, Fenris. I am more powerful than Danarius ever dreamed. Your little Hawke had best fly before I find you again.”

Both men watched as she stalked away, the door to the examination room slamming shut. Silence filled the space, Anders twitching his fingers before he glanced at Fenris. “I’m sorry I scared you.”

“You…”

“Don’t say it. I did. And I’m sorry. I...I have a temper. It’s hard to rile up but you...I would do anything to protect you, Fenris.” Anders reached for him, eyes sad. “I hope I didn’t just drive you away.”

“I admit your face was a little scary...and I was afraid you were going to just kill her. But,” Fenris huffed, “but I trust you. And I love you.”

“She seems to think she’s better than Hawke.” Anders scratched at his stubble. “Didn’t Hawke turn Danarius into paste?”

“Flaming paste.” Fenris agreed.

Both men shared a look. “I suppose we’d best tell her.”

“So blood mages can’t be healed with magic?” Fenris asked as he let Anders pull him into a cuddle.

“Oh. They can. I healed a cut on Merrill’s hand the other day. She’s a blood mage, you know? Judging by your growling, you didn’t. She uses it to power the little trinkets she sells which is...foolhardy but...foolhardy.” Anders clutched Fenris’ tighter. “I healed her fine. She touches no demons when she uses her blood. Now Hadriana…”

“She loves demons. Loves to turn them into chained pets.” Fenris shivered against Anders.

“She’s a sick one. For her, healing magic would feel like somebody is pouring glass through her veins. I learned about it in Medical School. Fascinating subject...good to know if a blood junky shows up.” Anders brushed Fenris’ hair back. “Should we go home?”

“No. I must take Hadriana’s appearance into consideration now and discuss wards with Justice. We will need them.” Fenris pressed a quick kiss to Anders’ lips. “I...you...I love you. You stood for me and...I love you.”

Anders let Fenris go and watched him stalk out the door. Nose twitching, he pulled out his cell phone and sent Hawke a quick text. A minute later, he got a text back. The house would be warded...anything or anybody tries to get to Fenris, they would be taken care of.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders, Fenris, and the group plan to take down Hadriana

“Four beers, a bottle of red wine, and...who wanted the hard cider?” A serving girl from downstairs stood in Varric’s dining room holding a very large tray filled with mugs and bottles.

“Did you carry that up here? By yourself?” Anders was up and over to her in a heartbeat. “Varric, that’s not...ugh. The cider is mine. Here. Let me help.”

“It’s no problem.” The girl laughed. “Ser…”

“Hannah, just let him help. He won’t be happy till he does.” Varric leaned back and shook his head, amusement on his face. “Your boyfriend is something else, Broody.”

Fenris just smiled and hummed. “Is anybody else coming?”

Hawke, Isabela, and Merrill had met them at Varric’s shortly after Hadriana had left. Hawke had suggested it saying he could use a drink. He couldn’t fault her thought process, or the bottle of wine placed in front of him.

He was too stressed about Hadriana. Worried that something would happen, worried that Anders would get hurt. He glanced up and met honey eyes, Anders giving him a look as he sat down with his cider.

“You are worrying.”

“I am.” Fenris exhaled. “Hadriana...she was a torment to me. Having her here, it brings up memories I would rather forget.”

“Well, she has no legal standing.” Hawke said, leaning back in her chair. “Which gives us an edge. My question is, how did she find you? Who told her where you worked?”

“The only ones who know are you.” Fenris took a drink of his wine. “Though…”

“Though?” Hawke leaned forward.

Fenris shared a look with Anders, who put his cider down and rubbed at his face. Varric looked between the two of them and let out a low whistle. “Meredith?”

“She knew about me dating Anders. Remember? That’s why I quit. And Aveline said one of the guys who jumped us outside of the clinic had a Chantry Medical bracelet.” Fenris took a large swallow of wine. “But why...why would she care?”

Anders rubbed at the table. “She’s been obsessed with making more money. Pushing for stricter controls, upping the costs for patients while scaling back service for the community. Instead, she’s funneling all of the funds into the research and development teams, into the surgical wings. Rumor had it last year that Chantry Medical’s rating was the lowest in the Free Marches. It impacts Chantry funds and of course, a lower rating means less prestige. She’s under a lot of pressure to bring the hospital up to snuff.”

Isabela wrinkled her nose. “You’re telling me that she’s concerned because Kirkwall has a large population of poor?”

“I’m saying that cities like Starkhaven have built up a considerable presence. Their hospital, Grace Medical, is known for their innovations in magical healing. They have outreach programs in the poorer districts.” Anders toyed with his cider. “But, Starkhaven is wealthier than Kirkwall. Their Chantry is more influential. And they didn’t have an influx of refugees from Ferelden’s civil war.”

Hawke tapped her fingers on the table. “None of this explains Hadriana, though.”

“I can tell you she’s here illegally.” Aveline came stomping into the room. “Hey Varric, guys.”

“Ave.” Varric nodded. “What’s up with you?”

“Nothing much. Just a rash of dangerous drugs, sudden attacks on my friends, and a Tevinter that snuck through customs somehow.” She collapsed into a chair. “No record of a Hadriana at the border. The Magisterium actually has a personal interest in her. She’s run up debts since Danarius died. Apparently his estate is in legal limbo due to the circumstances of his death.”

Fenris snorted and poured himself more wine. “Poor her.”

“It’s your fault.” Aveline gave him a look. “Apparently, the way you gained freedom has, ah, put a wrench in the entire workings of probate. You are still listed as an asset, but you are free with papers. The courts don’t know what to do. You are worth a fortune...yet are a free man.”

Anders growled, startling the group. “He is not a thing. He is a person.”

“Nobody here thinks otherwise.” Aveline held up her hands. “You’re...ah...looking a little...shiny.”

Anders glanced down at his hands, pale fire wreathing them. Blinking, he took a breath. “I apologize. I haven’t lost control like that since I was young. I…”

“Anders.” Fenris stood and wiggled onto his boyfriend’s lap. “You are just upset. I...I am actually touched.”

“I love you. They can’t have you back.” Anders wrapped his arms around Fenris and stared at Aveline. “We need to find Hadriana.”

“Well, here’s the thing.” Aveline leaned back in her chair and shifted. “I got a call from some concerned neighbors. Seems a house in one of the gated communities has a new tenant. Normally that’s not a big deal. Nobody likes to see empty houses in those neighborhoods. But this one had some, ah, how do I phrase this?”

“Slaves?” Hawke’s voice was dry.

“That fits. Seems the person who moved in has staff that looks a little...undernourished. Not just adults, either. They’ve seen kids working the gardens. High Square is a pretty ritzy neighborhood. They don’t take to neighbors like that.” Aveline tapped the table. “I could go make a fuss...but that won’t get our answers.”

“But you know the address of where she is at?” Fenris lifted his head from Anders’ chest.

“I do. And look at that, I’m leaving this napkin here with a tiny bit of information that shouldn’t be released due to legal reasonings. And oh, I just let it slip that we’d need a warrant to search this house and the judge I petitioned is on vacation for the next day.” Aveline stood. “Would be a shame if somebody was to use this information for less than legal purposes.”

Isabela snorted into her beer, trying to hold back a chuckle. Wide green eyes slide from Aveline to Isabela and then back to Aveline. “So...you’re just going to leave that for us then?” Merrill asked as she blinked.

“Have a good night, Merrill.” Aveline’s smile was wide. “Take care Fenris. You too, Anders.” She nodded at Hawke and then turned to leave.

“Well then.” Anders said as he reached for the napkin. “What luck. I think, perhaps, Hadriana should receive a note to meet with Fenris.”

“She should?” Fenris was gazing at him, eyes wide.

“Oh yes. Meet with you at my old apartment. I’d like some alone time with her.” Anders’ face had settled into something frightening, his lips tight and eyes wild and bright. “Hawke? Would you care to help?”

“I like where this is going. Varric? Can you make it happen?” Hawke raised an eyebrow at Varric.

“No worries. Justice won’t mind letting us use the apartment. It’s due to be renovated anyways.” Varric nodded, pulling out his phone.

“Anders.” Fenris shook his head. “You do not need to do this. I do not wish for you to put yourself in harms way for me.”

“She threatened you. She threatened me...and she knows something. I know she does. If we can find out how she found you, we could find out who is behind the attacks.” Anders pressed his forehead to Fenris’. “I know you want me safe, but…”

“You are a doctor! Not a...a...thug.” Fenris growled softly. “Allow me to get the information from her.”

“I want to be there.” Anders cupped Fenris’ cheek. “I need to make sure you're safe. Don’t you know...what you’ve given me...this...I could never let you do this alone.”

“You two are so sweet.” Isabela sighed. “Anders should be there, Fenris. We need info and you know how Hawke gets.”

“How do I get?” Hawke raised an eyebrow.

“We don’t want paste. We want information. Information...not mage paste.” Isabela spoke slowly. “You do see the difference, yes?”

Varric snorted into his beer and then glanced at his phone when it buzzed. “Justice has agreed to it on the condition that he is told what happens.”

“Not surprised.”Anders mumbled.

“At least let me write the note.” Fenris rested his head on Anders’ shoulder. “She will not expect it. It will make her curious. I, a slave, writing her? The audacity will have her running to meet with me.”

“It’s a good plan.” Hawke nodded. “Let’s just make sure nobody gets hurt.”

“I have to say,” Anders said as he tugged Fenris a hair closer. “I didn’t realize how exciting my life would get when I moved in with you.”

“Just wait.” Hawke said with a laugh. “This is actually pretty tame to most days.”

***

_Hadriana,_   
_Meet me at apartment 505, 17275 2nd Street, Lowtown District. The building is Foundry Heights. I will be there tomorrow evening and only tomorrow evening._   
_Fenris._

  
Hadriana read the note a second time. The young girl who had handed it to her shook with fear.

“Where was it?”

“The mailbox, Mistress.” The girl cringed.

“And nobody was seen placing it in the box?” Hadriana pinned the girl in place with her eyes.

“No Mistress. It was there with today’s mail.” The girl dropped to her knees. “Please…”

“Oh get up.” Hadriana waved her hand. “Go. I do not wish to see your face.”

The girl fled, her footsteps echoing down the hall. Hadriana looked back down at the note and ran her finger over the writing. “So you’ve learned to write. As if you’re a person. Hmm...interesting.” The sound of boots had her looking up.

“Servius. What is it?” Her voice was whip sharp.

“What’s in the note?” The man had cold eyes, a cold face...his entire demeanor was tense and sharp.

“Our little Fenris sent me a note. He wishes to meet tomorrow.” Hadriana purred the words. “He’s come to his senses.”

“Or it’s a trap.” Servius held his hand out for the note.

“Oh please. I can handle anything he throws at me. These Southerners...what do they know of magic or the Magisterium? I will show them what a Magister is. And then we shall leave with our Little Wolf and his mage. He will make a lovely addition to my household.” Hadriana smiled slightly. “I don’t require you for this. Go and tell your people to make sure the cages are prepared and magebane is available.”

“As you wish, Mistress.” Servius clicked his heels together and left.

Hadriana smiled fully. “Yes. It is time to bring you home. I believe I’ll owe Mistress Stannard a lovely thank you gift. Maybe the mage...yes...brought to heel. That should please her oh so well.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hadriana falls for the trap and Anders makes her sing.

“Ah Fenris, I see you came with your little mage toy. How delightful for me and unfortunate for him.” Hadriana waltzed into the empty apartment with a sneer. “A healer would be a delightful addition to my home.”

Anders held back from talking. This was Fenris’ show and he didn’t want to antagonize her - at least not yet. Fenris glanced over at him and nodded, stepping up. “You think me so easy to subdue?”

“I think you’re a lost little puppy in need of reminding their place.” Hadriana hissed. “Your precious Hawke can’t save you, your lover can’t save you...you are nothing. Nothing.”

“You’ve always been jealous of me, of the favor Danarius showed me. Me - a lowly slave.” Fenris taunted.

“You’re nothing but knife-ear trash. I’ll strip you of that lyrium and leave you to rot in the streets. Danarius isn’t here anymore, Fenris.” Her hands clenched into claws. With some effort, she relaxed them. “But it wouldn’t do to get me too worked up. Not yet at least. Tell me, my little wolf, why meet here?”

The smile that tipped Anders’ lips was satisfied. “The building is empty.”

“You think that…” She didn’t get to finish her statement. Hawke stepped from the bathroom as she gestured. Her spell flew out and wrapped around Hadriana, who gasped and stiffened.

“She’s powerful.” Hawke said, clenching her fists. “No Merrill, no blood magic.”

“I have this.” Fenris gave a wry smile. “Lucky that I work in security for a very generous boss.” He pulled out rope and a vial. “We can do this this easy way or hard way.” Hadriana growled. “Oh good. I was hoping to do it the hard way. Anders?”

Anders rolled his eyes and went to a small bag he had placed in the kitchen. There he pulled out a syringe and moved back to Fenris, taking the vial gingerly. “Tie her up while I prep this. That spell is wearing off.”

Hadriana spit, the veins in her face bulging as she struggled against the spell. “You’re all dead. You hear me? Dead. I will have your heads. I will drag you all back!”

“Shut up.” Fenris wrenched the rope tightly around her hands. Anders moved up beside her and pushed up one sleeve of her expensive blouse. Stroking an alcohol pad over the skin, he felt the muscle thoughtfully before pushing in the needle.

“You fucker. You are dead! Dead! These ropes won’t hold me.” Her words were desperate and followed by a scream as she doubled over. 

“Oops. Forgot to tell you I was injecting mage bane. Just a tiny amount. Won’t do any lasting damage.” Anders handed the used syringe to Fenris. “But this...this might.” He held up a hand glowing with healing magics. One stroke down Hadriana’s arm and she let out a piercing wail and seized.

“Don’t kill her. We need information.” Hawke said, moving up.

“Oh...I can keep her alive and in pain. Tell me. Who hired you?” Anders pressed his hand over Hadriana’s left breast and pulsed healing magic into her, watching her writhe with a clinical detachment that was scary.

“Fuck you.” She spit at him. “That all you got?”

Anders gave a tense smile and cupped her face, staring into her eyes. “You’ll tell me what I want.” The healing magic played down her body, licking over her skin in waves. 

She screamed till she was hoarse, till she was covered in sweat and shaking. Fenris, Hawke, and Merrill huddled together as Anders worked - as he played with his healing magic until she was wrung out and panting, begging.

“I’ll tell. I’ll tell you anything. Just stop it.” She sagged in Anders’ hands. “Sampson. His name is Sampson. He works out of Lowtown...manufactures that red lyrium shit. In exchange for the info on Fenris, I sent his shit to some buyers in Teventer.” 

“Do you have slaves here?” Anders shook her. “At your house? Are those slaves?” Power gathered in his hands and she screamed before it could touch her.

“Yes! Yes...illegal slaves.” She shook.

“Who is Sampson working with?” Anders tightened his grip and she whimpered. “Who.”

“I don’t know...somebody high up at the hospital. That’s how he gets the ingredients for the red lyrium. It takes real lyrium and he doesn’t have those kind of contacts. The shit is letha but powerful.” Hadriana sobbed. “Please…”

The door to the apartment opened and Aveline stepped through. “You all ok?”

“Yeah. Anders did it all.” Hawke shook her head. “He’s very scary.”

“Let her go now, Anders. I got her. Hadriana? You are under arrest for illegal slave trafficking, illegal crossing of borders, falsified documents, and possession of an illegal substance.” Aveline moved to her and cuffed her, unwinding the ropes.

“She’s only got another twenty minutes on the mage bane.” Anders closed his eyes and concentrated on Hadriana. “Make that fifteen. Her body is burning it up.”

“No problem. I brought this.” Aveline showed Anders the mage collar - a thin strip of leather enchanted to block magic. Anders shuddered at the sight of it. “I’m sorry, but she needs it.”

“No no, I understand.” He stumbled back and then straightened. Schooling his face back to impassive, he watched as Aveline snapped the collar around Hadriana’s neck.

“Will we find any injuries?” Aveline gave Anders a sharp look. “Anders?”

“I used healing magic. You won’t even find rope burn.” Anders said, voice dulling a little. “She’s perfectly healthy.”

“You made her sweat with healing magic?” Aveline raised one eyebrow.

“Blood mages can’t handle healing magic. It hurts them. We have to treat them very specifically. Numbing agents, sometimes we put them to sleep…” Anders shook his head. “I’ve seen a few in the ER before. If there isn’t time for that, well...we tie them down and heal them. It’s torturous for them.”

“And it doesn’t leave any lasting effects?” Aveline was watching Anders closely. 

“No. Healing magic is healing magic. If done too often, though, a blood mage can go into shock.” Anders gave a wry smile. “The irony is that their body will give out from the sheer shock of being healed. It’s gruesome. I saw a video on it in Med school.”

Aveline shook her head. “Never sure how I feel about you mages running around.” Holding up a hand to stop Hawke, she continued, “But I’m glad it worked out with no loss of life or injuries. Thank you Anders.”

“You’re welcome.” Anders nodded and stepped back. “Hadriana.”

“What?” The woman was nearly limp , sweat staining her expensive clothes.

“You have a second chance here. You can give up blood magic, give up the slaves...help people.” Anders moved to look at her. 

Hadriana choked on a laugh. “People like me don’t get rehabilitation.”

“You're not in Tevinter anymore.” Anders reached out, sighing slightly when she flinched. His hand was gentle. “Danarius used you.”

“I gained power because of him.” Her voice was quiet. “There is no life in Tevinter without power.”

Anders frowned slightly. “And his estate?”

“Hah. I have contacts and my magic. That’s all I’m good for right now.” Hadriana laughed, a hollow sound. “So what...petition to stay here? In one of your Templar-guarded prisons?”

“Yes. Make a deal. Give up every last bit of info you know to the cops and tell them you don’t want to be returned. Do your time, give up blood magic.” Anders said.

“And then what?” She glanced at him.

“I’ll keep tabs. We’ll see when you get out.” He dropped his hand and nodded at Aveline.

Hadriana stiffened. “Wait. I would have tortured you, turned you into a toothless pleasure slave...I threatened to kill the man you love. Why? Why offer me this?”

“Because I used my gift tonight to torture instead of heal. Because I let my anger guide me. I can’t be that man. I have to at least hope that what happened will turn into something good.” Anders shrugged. “For the same reason that I work in a clinic in Darktown.”

Hadriana met his eyes and then nodded. “I’ll...take your advice.”

They watched Aveline lead her out. The minute the door to the apartment closed, Anders rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Fenris waffled as he heard the sounds of sick through the door, the desperate sobs and heaving breaths. 

“I had best go see to him.” Fenris was quiet.

“He gave her a way out.” Hawke was shaking her head. “Why?”

“Because Anders is a good man.” Merrill looked up at Hawke, her eyes wide. “Because we made him hurt somebody tonight.”

“He hurt people when Fenris was shot.” Hawke argued. “What’s the difference?”

“He used his healing.” Fenris said quietly. “Something that should only be used to make people feel better. Go home Hawke, I’ll see to him.”

Hawke waffled and then nodded, glancing down at Merrill. She mumbled “never will understand people” and then allowed herself to be led out. Fenris stood there another moment and then knocked on the door.

“Can I come in?” He was hesitant, worried that he had broken their relationship by having Anders do this. 

The door opened and Anders stood there hollow-eyed. “Fen…”

“I’m so sorry, Anders. I’m so sorry. Can you forgive me? I do not...please…” Fenris held out his hands in supplication. Hands Anders took and pulled, wrapping Fenris tightly against him.

“I couldn’t let her have you.” He sobbed. “But every spell...I feel so dirty. How can I go into the clinic tomorrow and heal those people after what I did last night? How can I even think of myself as good?”

Fenris clung to Anders, “The same way you stood up for your beliefs while at the hospital, jumped at an armed intruder, spoke to all those people at the rally - you will do it because you are good, a very good person. I do not deserve you.”

“I love you.” The words were whispered. “Take me home? Hold me tonight?”

“Every night,” whispered Fenris. “And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on Tumblr as Warriormaggie!


End file.
